The Loon and the Klutz
by superpig909
Summary: Luna Lovegood is in love with Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom is in love with Luna Lovegood. This story is filled with true love, bullies, family, and the threat of Lord Voldemort. Follow Luna and Neville through their relationship, set in OoTP and continues on through the next books. Image is not mine, I found it on google images.
1. Are you staying for Christmas, Neville?

**A/N This is my first real story, probably going to be awful, just bare with me please! Also, if you could read and review, that would be great!**

Luna was trying to listen to Harry speak about disarming but all she could think about was if she wanted to go home for Christmas this year. Her father said it was okay if she wanted to stay, she did, but she didn't want Daddy to be lonely.

"Luna and Neville, pair up for disarming!" Harry's voice brought her back to reality. She scrambled up from her seat on the floor and took out her wand. Neville was waiting for her, looking nervous, of course.

"Don't be nervous, Neville, I don't bite," she said. Neville didn't look any less nervous. After Neville tried first, Luna's wand didn't move, again and again, he tried, but no result.

"Is it my turn now?" she asked him. He nodded quickly.

"Expelliarmus!" she said clearly. Neville's wand flew to her, which she caught smoothly. He stared at her in astonishment, it was quite cute. She did a little curtsy, and giggled. Then a whistle was blown, and Harry announced the end of the first DA lesson. Luna gathered her belongings and watched as Neville tripped over his own feet.

"Are you staying for Christmas, Neville?" she asked while helping him up.

"Yes, Gran wants the house to herself this year, but she will take me out once to visit my..." he froze at what he just said, then coughed trying to cover it up. Luna didn't mind, she was used to people not telling her personal things, they thought she would slip it to everyone else.

"That's nice, I'm staying too, Daddy said I could," she replied. Neville nodded and ran out the door of the Room of Requirement. Luna sighed, she liked Neville, he was always very nice to her. He was funny and sweet, she found his forgetfulness and clumsiness very adorable. Luna skipped out the door and through the corridors to the Ravenclaw common room.

The next day, Professor Flitwick passed around a piece of paper to see who was staying for the holidays. Luna signed her name immediately. After that, she examined her schedule to find that her first class was with the Gryffindors, with Ginny. Happiness over came her, and she skipped transfiguration with glee.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna said as she sat down next to her partner.

"Hello, Luna," she replied. Professor Mcgonagoll came into the room and had them started on turning quills into a tea cup. Ginny got it on the second try, not so much luck for Luna. After seven tries, her quill sprouted a little handle. It was closer but not as close as she wanted, Luna tried again, but it just made the quill go rounder.

The rest of her classes flew by, she wanted to go visit Hagrid and help feed the threstles. So she walked down the path to his hut and knocked on the door.

"Luna!" he said when he opened his door.

"Hello, Hagrid," Luna said while giving him a hug, "can I feed the threstles with you?"

"O'course, I'll go get the meat," he replied. Together they went into the Forbidden Forest and found the creatures. Luna picked up a piece of meat and threw it to one of the baby threstles. He gobbled it up and looked t her asking for more. She threw another small piece and he ate it all up. After another hour of doing this, she went back into the castle to go to sleep.

**A/N I know this is a romance between Luna and Neville, it will get there, don't worry! I'll add more chapters soon!**


	2. What would I do without you?

**A/N Here is the second chapter for The Loon and the Klutz! YAY! Anyway, the next chapter:**

Luna loved the winter, the coziness, the holidays, and the way you could practically taste the cold in the air. Christmas was just around the corner, and Luna was so excited to spend it with Neville, she was pretty much jumping up and down.

"Ms. Lovegood, kindly calm yourself down and get to work," Professor Vector said in the middle of Ancient Runes. It was the last class before break began, and everyone was excited, but Luna was buzzing. She glanced at her watch, two minutes...one minute...thirty seconds...ten seconds...five seconds...and class was over. Luna jumped out of her seat and raced to the Ravenclaw common room. She dropped her stuff onto her bed and ran outside.

Soon after reaching fresh air, two sets of hands pushed her out of the way. Luna fell to the ground and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, is Loony Lovegood going to cry?" said a male voice, a voice that has been taunting her for years, the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"No, I'm not, leave me alone," she replied softly.

"No, I don't think I will, right Blaize?" he said. The other boy nodded and smirked. "You see, Lovegood, us purebloods don't like little girls who are crazy, but oh, we like to see pain." Malfoy kicked Luna and she fell back to the ground, this time tears flowing freely down her face. The two boys laughed, and Blaize took out his wand, followed by Malfoy. They said numerous spells and curses, each hitting Luna, causing her much pain and discomfort.

"Please, stop, Malfoy stop," she tried to say without sobbing.

"Who's going to stop us? You? A teacher?" Again, the two boys laughed.

"No, I am," a most familiar voice said, Neville had come to the rescue. Malfoy laughed again and smirked.

"You? Last time I checked, you can't even disarm anyone!" Blaize said, smirking. Luna sent a silent prayer to her mother, where ever she was, _please help me_, she thought. Neville got out his wand and, for the first time ever, disarmed Blaize. Malfoy stared in shock, before dropping his wand and wrestling Neville to the ground. Blaize followed suit and jumped on top of Neville. Panting, Neville escaped the two boys and helped Luna to her feet. They both started running as fast as they could out of harms way, until they reached the Room of Requirement. Neville walked past three times and opened the door to a comfy lounge room. They walked inside and collapsed on the couch.

"Why'd you help me?" Luna asked quietly. She never understood boys, it was too confusing, they helped, then hated, then ignored.

"Because I can't stand to see you hurt," he replied just as softly. Luna looked up and caught his eyes staring at her. She blushed, and looked down.

"That's very sweet, but I could have handled it, it happens a lot," Luna said.

"But, that's not good, they're hurting you, physically and emotionally! I saw it, Luna! You could have been seriously injured! What would I do without you?" Neville said the last sentence so soft, that Luna barely caught it. They both blushed, and looked at the floor.

"Well, w-we should go to dinner," she said, stumbling. Neville nodded and got up, offering his hand to her. She took it and together they walked down the stairs and into the great hall.

**A/N Awww! Aren't they adorable? So, I've noticed that I only have one review for this story! Please keep R&R-ing! Special thanks to HoneyCoated, my only reviewer! Well, keep reading!**


	3. Are you talking to yourself?

**A/N Hola readers! I am here with another outstanding chapter! YAY! Don't forget to review!**

Dinner was a quiet affair, as usual, no one ever sat with Luna. She sat there picking at her chicken, barely eating a thing. Her mind was engrossed in her thoughts, of Neville, of the DA, and of course, the bully, Draco Malfoy. A sound of a book against the table woke her up, she jumped, followed by cruel laughter.

"Here's the devil," she whispered to herself. Draco Malfoy laughed again and walked away, there were too many teachers around for him to do anything bad. Luna sighed, she couldn't wait for Malfoy to leave on the train in the morning, just sixteen more hours, ten of them were for sleeping. She finished her chicken and started on the chocolate pudding, letting it slide around in her mouth before swallowing it. When she finished, she got up and left the room, it was early, so no one else was going to be out. Luna climbed up all the steps until she reached the seventh floor, she walked past the empty wall three times and opened the door. Inside was the room she had vacated an hour earlier, a comfy lounge.

"Lovely," she said to herself as she sat on the couch.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a curious voice said. Luna turned around, Neville stood in the doorway. It seemed he had followed her.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Luna asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"No, of course not, just something that's so...well, you," he replied. Luna relaxed, she thought Neville didn't like it.

"Well, what does describe me?" she asked. Neville walked over and sat on the opposite couch.

"Well, your kind, generous, so sure of yourself. You put others before you. You have a wild sense of imagination and the wackiest point of views. You make everyone feel special, like they matter. You never say anything bad about anyone unless they really deserve it. You are funny, strong, brave, smart, and independent." he replied. Luna didn't expect a paragraph, she thought just a single word would do, but Neville went all out, saying everything great.

"Is there anything bad about me?" she asked.

"Yes, there is one thing, the bad thing is that your perfect," he said.

"Oh," Luna replied dumbly, "Can I describe you now?"

"Sure, but there won't be much," Neville responded.

"You are unique, no one is like you, you have this essence of pure greatness, this aura of being wonderful. You are honest, kind, loyal, you work so hard to be good. You make me laugh and smile, you make me happy. Hell, you make everyone happy. You are clumsy and forgetful, qualities that make you a human being. You are so...you, you're your own person. You don't try to copy anyone else. Neville, you are completely wonderful, you are creative, strong and brave in ways that make you a true Gryffinndor! No matter what anyone says! You make everyone believe in themselves, like they can do anything they want. That they can be anyone they want." Luna finished.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Neville said.

"Yes, you did, because your Neville Longbottom." Luna replied.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Yes Neville?" she answered.

"What's bad about me?" he asked

"Oh, lets see, what is bad about you?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, thats why I'm asking you," replied Neville. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luna jumped.

"I know it now! What's bad about you is that you make me fall in love with you."

**A/N BUM BUM BUUUUMM! What happens next? Review with a guess please! And go on my profile and do my poll! Also, check out my other stories! Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**


	4. Do you hate me now?

**A/N I am disappointed. No reviews with a guess? That's just cold. No matter, here is the next chapter:**

Luna spoke without thinking once again, she clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed furiously. Neville looked at her, shock written all over his face. Luna shyly looked at his face, saw his reaction, thinking it was disappointment, and started crying, _he doesn't like me back_, she thought sadly. She jumped up and ran out of the room, tears spilling down her pale cheeks. She ran down the stairs and corridors, stumbling a little, until she reached the tree by the black lake. Luna plopped under its branches, crying silently. It was dark out, and the moon reflected on the lake beautifully. She stopped crying and sniffled, staring at the reflection. It wasn't until she stopped crying that she noticed a pair of footsteps behind her, she turned around. Neville looked fully recovered from shock, still a bit shaken, but okay.

"Oh, it's you," Luna said, her voice sounding odd from crying.

"Um, yes, it is, and I want to talk about what you just said," he said, more determination in his voice than before.

"Do you hate me now?" Luna asked, curiosity taking over embarrassment.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked back.

"Because I like you and you don't like me back." she replied sadly.

"Who said I don't like you back?" Neville asked.

"No one, I just assumed by your disappointment," Luna said, shrugging.

"I wasn't disappointed, I was shocked," he said.

"Oh, but you still never answered my question," she said, giving a small smile.

"Those words didn't make me hate you, they made me love you," he said, looking at his feet. Silence came after that, while Luna was looking at him with astonishment clear in her eyes. Neville coughed, and Luna looked at the ground, heat burning in her cheeks. The next thing that happened past in a blur. Neville scooted closer and put his finger under her chin, making her look at him. He then leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. Luna started leaning forward too, until their lips met and a kiss was shared between them. It lasted for three seconds but Luna felt magical, once it ended, she blushed and got up, and ran back into the school. Neville stayed and grinned to himself, long after she was gone.

The next day, it was break, and all the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione, left for winter break. Luna spent most of her time at the tree by the lake, reliving those moments with Neville in her head._ I, Luna Lovegood, was kissed by him, Neville Longbottom_,she kept telling herself,a nd each time she would grin and laugh happily. On the second day of break, Neville joined her by the lake.

"Sometimes I like to look at the clouds and see what shape I can find, pretending that all of my problems are gone," Luna said as Neville lay down beside her on the grass.

"Some people like to talk out their problems," Neville responded, "I see an elephant."

"Yes, but no one ever wants to listen to mine," Luna said, "There's a house."

"I will, and in return, I'll tell you mine," he replied, "I see a little girl holding a flower."

"Ok, I hate Draco Malfoy and his ability to hurt me," Luna started. "I hate trying to do well in potions and Professor Snape's teaching methods. Ginny only talks to me in class and D.A. Umbridbe is driving me up the wall and I don't know whether I should risk being in the D.A. Now, it's your turn."

"Um, alright. Let's see, I have a troll in most subjects except Herbology. My gran wants me to live up to our relatives. And I don't have a best friend."

"I'll be your best friend, Neville," Luna said, smiling.

"Really? You sure you want a klutz as a best friend?" Neville asked, surprised.

"Yes, and you can have a loon as yours," Luna said, laughing.

"Alright, come on, it's lunch time," Neville said, helping her up.

**A/N I expect more reviews this time! Love you!**


	5. Are you sure, Luna?

**A/N I am SO happy with the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh and reviewers, if you haven't noticed already, I thank you each for your reviews separately through a PM message. Here's the chapter:**

Days had past since Luna and Neville decided on being best friends and break was almost over. Some students were arriving back early to see friends or get help with their homework. Luna lay under the tree by the lake; it had become her favorite spot. She was reading a book on tropical plants that Neville lent her. Neville was out with his grandmother, doing things unknown to her. Luna turned the page, the book wasn't too exciting, only a few plants got Luna's full attention.

A hand grabbed the end of the book and pulled it towards them, roughly. Luna's eyes shot straight up, seeing the face of the enemy, Malfoy. Mustering her courage she stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"It's not mine, give it back!" she said harshly.

"It's not yours? Who's is it? Your boyfriend's?" Draco laughed, twirling the spine of the book in his fingers.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" Luna cried, losing her confidence from before.

"Really? Then explain the kiss here that some of my accomplices saw?" Draco said, laughing again. Luna was infuriated, how in the world did he know? It happened after dinner, and everyone was still in the dining hall. Luna grabbed the book from him and ran up to the castle, angry tears forming in her eyes. She raced up the stairs, ignoring the cries of startled ghosts as she ran past them. _I need a room where I can relax_, she thought as she walked past the empty wall on the seventh floor. They were the same words she used when she cried or when Neville was with her. She opened the door and the lounge room appeared.

Luna kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the couch. She took the biggest pillow she could find, raised it to her face, and screamed. Then she started sobbing. She hated Draco Malfoy! He was mean and cruel, and just plain awful. Luna froze, a hand was rubbing her back, a voice was whispering calming things in her ear. Who was it? Luna looked up.

"Neville? I thought you were with your gran?" she asked, surprised to see him there.

"Yes, I was, but I wanted to come back early," he said, Luna noticed her was flushed, and his eyes were a little red.

"Neville, were you crying?" she asked, while motioning for him to sit down with her.

"Yes," he said, unashamed at being caught.

"Why?" she asked.

"My parents are barely better, the same, really, and now Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny know about it and I tried to keep it a secret for so long. It's so frustrating and sad. And I just want them to get better, but I know they can't!" Neville said, beginning to cry softly.

"It's okay Neville! It's okay! But I thought we agreed not to keep our emotions and secrets bottled inside," Luna said, offering a smile.

"I know, but I don't want you to worry or scared," Neville said, returning a sad smile.

"I won't worry, maybe I'll be scared, but there's nothing to worry about, we are at Hogwarts after all." Luna said.

"Alright I'll tell you. When I was little, Bellatrix Lestrange tried to get information about the Order of the Phoenix from my parents. She tortured them with the Cruciatus curse," he said, taking a breath, it was the first time eh told anyone himself.

"I don't understand," Luna said quietly.

"My parents were tortured into insanity, they don't know everything that they used to, they're insane." Neville ended.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville," Luna took his hand into her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," Neville said, "Now, why were you crying?"

"Malfoy gave me some trouble is all, nothing to worry about," she said quickly.

"Are you sure, Luna?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Luna said while putting on her shoes, she handed him the book and ran out the door. She ran to her dorm and sat quietly on her bed, _oh no_, she thought, _he thinks I'm scared of him or ashamed of him because I ran_. And that is exactly what he thought.

**A/N I have a Beta reader now! Yay! Anyway, review please, and say thanks to The Original Horcrux for beta-ing! :D (and check out The Original Horcrux's story! It's called Not Alone, Never Alone! You can find it through my favorites or just search it! It's really good so check it out!)**


	6. What is it?

**A/N Hey! Another chapter for your reading pleasure, enjoy!**

_Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid? I don't even know why I ran, and UGH! This is awful, what am I going to do? I need to speak to him, but he might want to be alone. He might be mad at me!_ Luna sat on her bed, with her hands covering her face. She had been in her dorm for the rest of the day, just thinking. She'd skipped dinner, she was too ashamed of herself to face Neville. Afterwards, she realized that it might have made the problem worse.  
>As night began to fall, the other girls came back to the dormitory. They left Luna alone and carried on with their own business. The other four girls went to bed in silence while Luna sat there. After another thirty minutes of processing her thoughts, she climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Luna dreamed of Neville screaming at her, which shifted into a lady pointing her wand at trembling figures on the ground. She woke with a start as the sun began coming up. Luna got up, changed her pajamas into a tee shirt and sweat pants, and put her sneakers on.<br>She ran outside the school, past the quidditch pitch, the owlery, and Hagrid's hut. Luna ran into the Forbidden Forest and went to the patch of area where the thestrals were. She calmly walked over and patted their heads individually. She stayed there and relaxed until she could hear other students going to breakfast. They were far away, but they were loud, so Luna ran back to the school.  
>As she walked in, she felt like a pair of eyes were watching her, so she looked around. There seemed to be no one looking at her. Luna sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table and put some eggs on her plate. She began to eat, but she still had a feeling that someone was watching her.<p>

_**Neville's PoV**_

_I can't believe it, she's ashamed to know me! She said she wouldn't worry! Why did she run? Was she scared that I'll become some sort of monster? Does she even know why she ran?_  
>"Oh my gosh!" Hermione half-shouted. I turned away from watching Luna to look at Hermione.<br>"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione showed him the cover of the Daily Prophet.  
>"A mass breakout from Azkaban," she whispered. I heard her, a mass breakout from one of the most protected prisons in the Wizarding world? This was crazy. Without bothering to ask, I ripped the article from Ron's hands and began to read. "Mass breakout...thoughts of help from Sirius Black...Bellatrix Lestrange!" My body went numb, this was it. I got up, leaving the article on the table, I slowly walked to the door, once I reached it, I started running. I ran to the stairs, climbing them one after the other until I reached the seventh floor. I swiftly walked past three times and opened the door to the lounge room. I collapsed on the couch and buried my face into one of the pillows. I cried and screamed, she was back, the woman who ruined my family's life was back! I cried until no more tears could come out and fell asleep, even if it was morning, I was suddenly exhausted.<p>

_**Luna's PoV**_

_Why did Neville run?_ I thought. It was obvious that I was one of the few people who watched him walk stiffly to the door before running up the stairs.  
>"Oh, wow!" I heard Terry Boot exclaim. He was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying. "There was a huge breakout from Azkaban! A bunch of old Deatheaters broke out! A cousin of Sirius Black got out too! Bellatrix Lestrange!" And that was why Neville ran. I should go comfort him, but he's mad at me! I decided to stay and finish breakfast. I felt bad for Neville, but since he's mad, I don't know what to do!<p>

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Review it! :)**


	7. Do what?

**A/N Hey! I have another chapter, but first I have a message: Please review! That is all.**

The rest of the week was uneventful. They went to class, they did homework, and the students of Hogwarts enjoyed the snowy weather. Luna and Neville continued to ignore each other; it was a quiet life for both of them without the other, but they somehow managed. When Friday came, a blizzard attacked the school, forcing everyone to stay inside. Harry called a DA meeting, and the group assembled in the Room of Requirement.  
>"Harry, can I not be Luna's partner this time?" Neville whispered to Harry as he came in. Harry gave him a strange look but nodded just the same.<br>"Alright, let's work on stunning, Same partners! Luna go with Dean this time, Neville with our new member, Seamus." Harry's booming voice was heard and everyone scrambled to find their partner.  
>"Hello Dean," Luna said, giving him a smile as she walked over.<br>"Hey, Luna," he said returning the smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw Seamus accidentally set Neville's robes on fire, _Serves him right_, she thought. The two of them practiced until Harry blew the whistle, announcing the end of the lesson.  
>"Luna," Harry said, pulling her aside, "Is everything alright with you and Neville?"<br>"Yup, everything's good," Luna lied. Harry nodded and walked out the door. The blonde girl stayed behind and gathered her bag.  
>"You didn't have to lie, you know," came a voice from the corner.<br>"So what if I did," she said icily. Neville stepped forward.  
>"I thought we agreed not to keep secrets," he said.<br>"That was only between us," she said, "even the nargles knew that."  
>"Why do you do that?" Neville asked.<br>"Do what?" Luna answered harshly.  
>"Say those crazy things," he said as if it were the most obvious things in the world.<br>"They're real, and I'm sorry if being myself makes you so upset," she said.  
>"They are not real, Luna! They're figments of your imagination!" Neville said.<br>They are real! My father has proof!" Luna said.  
>"Gosh, you're so irritating!" he said.<br>"Then why did you kiss me?" Luna shouted at him. Silence, nothing but dead silence. A few minutes passed.  
>"You know why I kissed you," Neville said softly.<br>"Oh really? Then I'm clueless!" Luna said.  
>"I kissed you, because, because..." Neville trailed off.<br>"Sorry, didn't catch that," Luna said. Then the world came crashing down around her. Neville ran forward and attached himself to her. His lips locked against hers. They stayed in that position for what seemed like several days. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath.  
>"I kissed you, because I love you. You, Luna, are my sun, moon, and stars, my entire universe." Neville said. Luna closed her eyes, when they opened, the lounge room replaced the practice center. She ran and hugged Neville. They sat on the couch in silence until Neville could hear soft breathing come from Luna, she fell asleep. He conjured up a blanket and wrapped it around her. Then he took off his shoes and fell asleep beside her. Right before his eyes closed, a faint whisper was heard.<br>"I love you too."

**A/N Awww! Anyway, review! And check out my other stories, and do my poll on my profile page! Thanks! **

**P.S. A huge thank you for all of my reviewers!**


	8. So where were you?

**A/N Hey! What's up everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, it's been a busy week! Again, so sorry! Anyway, review please! Thanks! (I'm sorry!)**

Luna opened her eyes, she looked around and wondered where she was. Then she remembered the last night. She broke into a smile and looked beside her. Sure enough, there was Neville, still asleep, his head resting on the other arm rest. She got up and walked over to him. She softly brushed his hair with her fingers and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Neville, it's morning, time to wake up," Luna whispered in his ear. Neville's eyes opened drowsily.<br>"You're much better at waking me up than my room mates," Neville said, laughing quietly. Luna giggled.  
>"Thank you, but it's time to get up, we're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, our roommates will wonder," Luna said. Neville got up and stretched, then leaned down to Luna's height and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She took his hand and they walked out of the Room of Requirement. When it was time to separate, Luna hugged Neville and skipped down the corridor to the Ravenclaw tower.<p>

**Luna's POV**  
>Knowing it was a Saturday, Luna quietly entered the common room and walked up the stairs. She put on her pajamas and pretended that she'd just woken up, which of course, she had. She walked into her dorm and gladly realized that the other girls were still asleep. She climbed into her own bed and lay there happily.<br>Thirty minutes later, Jillian Hunt woke up. Luna saw that, and pretended that she just woken too and rubbed her eyes.  
>"Oh, hello Jillian," she said.<br>"Hi Luna," Jillian said in her naturally quiet voice, "How did you sleep?"  
>"Alright, you?" Luna said.<br>"Okay, I guess," she answered. Jillian was one of the few Ravenclaw's that was nice to her. Luna nodded.  
>"I'm going to take a shower, need anything?" Luna asked.<br>"No thank you," Jillian said. Luna nodded again and walked to the bathroom, she turned on the water, took off her clothes and went in.

**Neville's POV**  
>Neville watched Luna until she rounded the corner, then he silently made his way to the Fat Lady.<br>"Password?" she asked.  
>"<em>Aquaticus<em>," he said. Neville sulkily walked into the empty common room. His room mates were going to make fun of him, except Harry, who was nice enough to ask in private. He did, after all, know about his parents and not tell anyone before the others found out. Neville walked up the stairs and into his room, where all of the fifth year boys were awake and laughing at one of Seamus's jokes.  
>"Oy, Neville! Where you been all night?" Dean asked, a grin still plastered on his face.<br>"Were you with a girl?" Seamus laughed. Harry looked at him apologetically.  
>"No, I wasn't," Neville lied quietly.<br>"Nah, I bet you were with some girl, shagging probably," Seamus said.  
>"For your information, I'm still a virgin," he said, louder than before.<br>"Yeah, before last night," Dean laughed.  
>"I'm fifteen for crying out loud! I haven't had sex!" Neville shouted.<br>"Sure, but you were still with a girl," Seamus said again.  
>"No, I wasn't!" Neville yelled.<br>"I believe him!" Ron said, Harry nodded.  
>"Thank you, Ron and Harry," Neville said, back to his usual volume.<br>"So where were you?" Dean asked.  
>"I was tired after DA and I decided to sleep there," Neville said, it was technically true. The boys calmed down, reasonable with Neville's excuse. "Thank you," he said. Neville grabbed some clean clothes and went to the shower, he turned it on, threw off his clothes from yesterday, and jumped in.<p>

**A/N Thanks for reading! And I know that Luna is a fourth year in this but I think it is fine. So, love it? Hate it? Review it! Please!**

**P.S. Jillian Hunt is an OC character, everything else is J.K. Rowling's wonderful creation. Except, of course, the plot, which was my idea. :D**


	9. What do you have in mind?

**A/N Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating for a few weeks! We had these crazy tests all last week and I was studying! And I've been procrastinating for the last few days but now I think I will write since I have so many ideas! Once again, I'm really sorry!**

After her shower, Luna was in a brilliant mood. She dressed in a bright yellow dress with white leggings and a white sweater. She skipped down to the great hall for breakfast, thinking about Neville. When she reached the Great Hall, she noticed that he wasn't there. Feeling her mood slightly drop, she decided to eat yellow foods, in hope to brighten her day, like the sun. Luna piled eggs onto her plate and spread her toast with thick butter. She couldn't find any yellow juice, so she settled for a glass of orange juice. As soon as her feast was finished she looked around again, still no Neville. Luna sighed, she wasn't going to let this get her down again though. She skipped out the Great Hall and up the stairs, hoping he might be on his way down.  
>Just as she was turning the corner on the first floor, a foot stretched out and tripped her. She fell, but she only thought it was an accident. A cold voice laughed.<br>"Look what we have here!" Draco Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Luna stayed silent. "You look like a giant bumble bee," he said. Luna burst out laughing.  
>"Bumble bee's have black on them! Not white!" she said, hardly controlling her laughter.<br>"Well, guess we have to make you black, add some blue, maybe a little purple." Malfoy said.  
>"What do you have in mind?" Luna asked, her voice shaking from fear, a quick drop in her mood. The next moves were very sudden. Crabbe and Goyle tackled her, kicking and punching her while Malfoy tried out new curses from Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they finished, Luna had a bloody nose and a black eye. Her voice was hoarse from trying to scream and she was pretty sure that her leg was broken. Malfoy and his cronies disappeared quickly, just as Professor McGonagall came and sent her to the hospital wing. Ginny saw the end of the fight on her way to breakfast, and was on the verge of crying when she saw Luna. She ran back up the stairs to the common room when she ran into Neville.<br>"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.  
>"It's Luna...fight with Malfoy...hospital wing," Ginny said between sobs. Neville panicked, he ran in the other direction to the hospital wing, afraid of what he might find. He pushed open the doors and saw Luna on the first bed, her leg elevated and her eyes closed. He went over to her, and saw Madam Pomfrey motion him over.<br>"What happened?" he asked desperately.  
>"I'm not sure, she was barely awake when she came and fell asleep after taking her medicine. Her leg is broken and she has a black eye. She had a bloody nose, but it's gone now." Madam Pomphrey said. Neville walked away and sat in the chair beside Luna. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her palm. He noticed her dress, like a sun, he thought. He began to hum, soon enough he was singing softly.<br>"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._" He went back to humming. His grandmother used to sing this to him before bed, but only when he was little. "I love you, Luna," He whispered. Luna's eyes fluttered open.  
>"You too," she said. "What song was that, I don't recognize it."<br>"It's a muggle song, _You are my Sunshine_," he said.  
>"I like it, and you have a nice voice," she said, before closing her eyes again.<br>"Glad you think so," Neville said. And he began to sing again.

**A/N Well, wasn't that nice? And the song is by Johnny Cash if you would like to know. And I have a question! Should I make the fight scenes longer? Or do you think they are okay like this? Thanks! Review please! Oh, by the way, a huge thanks to my beta and reviewers! Once again, sorry for the late update.**


	10. Can we eat in the kitchens?

**A/N Hello! I am back with another chapter! I hope you like it!**

Neville stayed with Luna for the next two days, her leg was healed but she contracted a stomach bug the next day. When Monday arrived, Neville was content with staying with her the entire day, but Luna insisted on him going to class. He spent his entire lunch period in the hospital wing and as soon as his last class was dismissed, stayed until dinner, when she was allowed to leave. Madam Pomphrey gave him a stern message, telling him to make sure she takes it easy. When the two of them arrived at dinner, Jillian Hunt ran up to them and hugged Luna tightly.  
>"Luna! What happened? All I heard was that you were in the hospital wing! When I went to visit, you were sleeping and Madam Pomphrey kicked me out! Oh, Luna!" Jillian said this in one breath, which was much different from her regular quiet nature.<br>"It's alright Jillian, I'm fine, really. Um, and I don't really want to talk about what happened," Luna replied awkwardly.  
>"Oh, no problem, are you going to sit with us or with Neville?" Jillian asked, a faint giggle escaping her lips as she looked at Neville.<br>"Your choice," Neville whispered to her.  
>"Can we eat in the kitchens?" Luna asked.<br>"Of course," he responded. Jillian looked at them expectantly during their whispered conversation.  
>"We're going to eat in the kitchens, away from all these people," Luna told her. Jillian looked slightly disappointed.<br>"Oh, okay, see you later, Luna," she said and walked away. Neville slipped his hand into hers and led them out the door of the Great Hall. They walked hand in hand to the kitchens and Neville tickled the pear.  
>"How did you find out about this place?" Luna asked him.<br>"Fred and George showed me when I helped get food for a party, what about you?" Neville responded.  
>"The house-elves have always liked me, so they took me one night after an incident with Malfoy," she said, a slight grin from remembering the happy time. Luna stepped up and into the passage-way. She released herself from Neville and skipped into the kitchen. Neville followed.<br>"What can Zinky do for miss and mister?" a house-elf asked them.  
>"Well, I would like some of whatever was for dinner," Neville said. "What about you?" he added to Luna.<br>"A large stack of chocolate chip pancakes," she said with a huge smile from ear to ear.  
>"Of course," Zinky said with a bow. A few minutes later, their food arrived. They sat down at a small table and began their little feast. Luna ate her entire stack of pancakes, while Neville could only finish half of what was given to him. He watched her eat her last bite with a grin.<br>"What? I was hungry! All I could eat in the hospital was toast and that only came back up!" Luna said defensively. Neville only shook his head fondly and slumped against his chair. After a few moments of sitting with their full stomachs, they got up and headed off the door.  
>"Thank you, Zinky, for the meal!" Luna called as they were leaving. Zinky waved and Neville stepped through and offered his hand to Luna. She accepted and leaped through the portraits open door. When they reached the Stairway to the Ravenclaw tower, Luna stood on her tip toes and softly kissed Neville. He smiled as she let go his hand and continued to the Ravenclaw tower. He watched for another minute and then turned in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He walked right into someone. And that someone, was Hannah Abbott, with tears streaming down her face.<p>

**A/N Okay, what happened to all of my reviewers? I am sad, and I even updated in a kinda good time! Well, if you ARE going to review, please guess what might happen in the next chapter? PLEASE!**


	11. What's wrong?

**A/N Hi! I have another chapter! But first I want to thank every reader and reviewer! So, THANKS!**

"Hannah!" Neville cried, "What's wrong?"  
>"Oh, nothing...it's nothing," Hannah said.<br>"It doesn't look like nothing, you're crying!" Neville said, taking the Hufflepuff by the hand and leading her to sit on the top step with him.  
>"No, seriously, it's nothing," Hannah said, wiping her eyes with her hand.<br>"Hannah, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to help," Neville replied quietly.  
>"Oh alright..." she paused, "You know how I was dating Ernie?"<br>"Yes, I know," Neville responded.  
>"Well, I was going to meet him in the Great Hall for dinner..." Hannah said.<br>"Yes," Neville nodded.  
>"And...I heard giggling from a broom closet, and as a prefect, I decided to put a stop to it, and I opened the door..." Hannah started crying again.<br>"Oh no," murmured Neville.  
>"And, Ernie was in there, kissing some fourth year!" Hannah cried.<br>"And then what happened?" Neville asked.  
>"He looked up and saw me, then laughed! And the fourth year started giggling with him! And then Ernie said, 'Guess we're done Hannah' and didn't even look upset about it! Then he went back to snogging that girl and I gave them both detention and slammed the door in their face." Hannah concluded.<br>"So, that's why you're crying?" Neville asked.  
>"Yes, I really liked him. But now he's just plain old cruel," Hannah said.<br>"It's over now, relax, it's over," Neville whispered as Hannah continued crying. Finally, she stopped.  
>"Thanks Neville, for listening, it was very nice of you," Hannah said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great friend."<br>"No problem," he said. Hannah got up and went in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms. Neville sighed and put his head in his hands.

The next day, Neville got up early and went down to the common room. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter that he didn't want to give in person.

_Dear Harry,__  
><em>_I have a bit of a problem. In case you haven't already noticed, Luna and I are dating. Yesterday, Hannah and I talked, and I think she showed interest. I'm not entirely sure, though, because who really understands girls? I know you got in this kind of situation a lot last year, so if you could help me? That would be great.__  
><em>_Your friend,__  
><em>_Neville_

Neville sent the letter and went back to his dorm to get ready for class.

A/N Thank you! Reviews make me happy! (My goal is 20 or more reviews)


	12. Oh, who is it?

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a bit, I was being lazy :P Haha! Anyways, here we are with the new chapter!**

The next morning at breakfast, everyone seemed to be distracted. Neville was staring at Harry to see if he got the letter, Hannah was watching Neville, and Luna was looking back and forth between Hannah and Neville, wondering why the Hufflepuff was looking at her boyfriend. Finally, the mail arrived, and Harry received the letter. Neville relaxed and watched Harry quickly scrawl a reply that was hidden with his hands. He put his letter under the table and passed it to Neville.

_Neville-___

_I don't have much expertise, but talk to Hannah, she's nice, she'll understand. And Luna is wondering what is happening, it is written all over her face. Good luck, mate!___

_-Harry_

Neville breathed a sigh of relief, he quickly stood up, sending a thankful smile in Harry direction, and deserted his breakfast. He ran out of the Great Hall happily and waited until the first round of students finished their breakfast. Fortunately, Hannah and her group of friends were first out.  
>"Hannah, may I sp-speak to you," he said nervously. Her friends giggled around her, and Hannah shooed them away and began to talking to Neville.<br>"Sure, Nev-Nev, what's up?" she asked.  
>"Um, this thing that you think is going on between us, it's not real. I have a girlfriend..." Neville said, looking at his shoes.<br>"Oh, who is it?" Hannah asked, her eyes glaring at him.  
>"Luna...Luna Lovegood," he said.<br>"Oh, I see, I'll talk to you later, Nev-Nev," she said and walked away.  
>Meanwhile, Luna was slowly eating her breakfast, thinking over what she saw with Hannah. Finally, she ran out of room in her stomach. Sighing, she walked out of the Great Hall. As she was walking out, Neville grabbed her and kissed her lips. They never did any public display of affection, it was only ever private. She was still at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. When Neville pulled away, she smiled at him.<br>"What was that for, Neville?" she asked sweetly.  
>"I just wanted to show you how much I love you," he whispered.<br>"I love you too," Luna replied. They walked hand in hand to Luna's next class, Charms, and after a quick peck on the lips, Neville released her and reluctantly walked to his own class.

Once classes were over for the day, Luna sat in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the DA meeting to begin. At last minute, Neville burst into the room.  
>"Sorry, I'm late!" he said apologetically. Once again, Luna was wondering what was happening.<br>"That's alright, Neville. Okay, today we are going to begin working on the Patronus charm," Harry said. Excited whispers filled the room. "Think of the happiest memory that you can think of, then swish your wand while saying, 'expecto patronum'," Harry said. He then did himself and a beautiful silver stag galloped around the room. "Try it," he said. The students got to work.  
>Luna had too many happy memories, she had to pick the happiest though. There was some with her mother, a few with her father, many with Neville. She searched through her memories and found it. A memory of when she was in her third year.<p>

Flashback

The train began to move at a rapid pace, and she waved to her father until she could see no more of him. Luna turned around and bumped into a solid figure.  
>"Sorry," she mumbled and looked up. It was a boy she recognized from Gryffindor. A fourth year.<br>"No problem," he said, cheeks pink with embarrassment.  
>"I'm Luna," she said, holding out her hand.<br>"I'm Neville," he said, shaking her hand.  
>"Nice to meet you," she said.<br>"You too. Do you have a place to sit?" he asked.  
>"Not yet," Luna said.<br>"Want to sit with me?" he asked.

End flashback

To others, it wasn't considered happy, but to her, it was the beginning to her friendship with Neville. She focused on the memory and muttered the incantation. Sure enough, a bunny hopped out of her wand and jumped around her. She laughed happily. Meanwhile, Neville was having trouble with his own patronus.  
>"A happy memory," he muttered to himself. Thinking back, his happy memories only included his friends and Luna. Then he thought of it, the perfect memory, in the second year.<p>

Flashback

Neville impatiently watched the sorting, he saw people sort into every house, but he just wanted to eat.  
>"Lovegood, Luna," Professor McGonnagoll called out. A small, blonde-haired girl skipped up to the stool and sat on it. She had her eyes closed and you could see her mouthing words to herself. After a while, the sorting hat made its decision.<br>"Ravenclaw!" it announced. The girl skipped down to the cheering table and sat with her housemates. Neville watched her, fascinated by her peculiar ways of doing things. He wanted to get to know her better, to be friends with her.

End flashback

Neville focused on his memory and said the spell, a thin wisp of silver smoke came out. Just then, a shaking was heard. It rattled the mirrors and dummy's. The mirrored wall fell and you could hear Umbridge's voice.


	13. Luna, do you trust me?

Every DA member was suddenly panicking. Harry was shouting orders to go through the back door that he conjured and go to the common rooms quickly. Luna felt a hand grasp her arm and she turned to see who it was.  
>"Luna! Please, stay with me," Neville said urgently. Luna nodded and together they rushed to the door. The crowd was big and only a few could go out at a time. "Luna, do you trust me?" Neville asked.<br>"Of course." Luna replied.  
>"Then follow me." Neville replied. He held her hand tightly as he rushed in between the frantic students. Being the klutz that he was, he tripped and took Luna down with him.<br>"Oh, tut tut, what have we got here?" the voice of Umbridge was heard over their heads. Neville looked up and saw her standing over him and Luna.  
>"Never mind, Luna, never trust me again," he whispered in her ear. Professor Umbridge grasped them both by the arms and led them to Draco Malfoy.<br>"Take these two my office," she said sweetly. Malfoy nodded and took their arms from the toad. He led them through the main door and down the stairs to her office. When they arrived, Luna could barely keep her eyes open, there was too much pink. Luna didn't mind pink, but this was too much.  
>"Professor Umbridge told me what to do with you while she got the others, you will be writing lines." Malfoy said with a smirk. He handed them quills and parchment. At the top of the parchment there was a word in black ink. "You won't need any ink and repeat the word at the top." Luna and Neville got to work.<br>Luna began immediately and wrote "Loony" over and over again. By the second time, her hand was stinging, and tears were threatening to pour onto her cheeks. She kept writing, soon blood was trickling onto her wrist from the back of her hand. Neville watched as silent tears streamed down Luna's face. He could barely concentrate on his own pain while he was watching her take small gasps. His own word was not too bad, he knew it was true, "disgrace". He would never live up to his Gran's expectations of him. Still, the blood on his hand didn't matter as much as the blood on Luna's.  
>"Alright, your done, I'm going to lock the door and go help the others. Stay here... as if you have a choice," Malfoy said. He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Neville stood up and rushed to Luna. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry onto his shoulder.<br>"It hurt, Neville... It's true, I am L-loo-loony." Luna cried. Neville shushed her.  
>"No, you're not, Luna, you are a person, and people make mistakes. Whether it is in the classroom or at home, the way you are is not a mistake. You are perfect and imperfect. You are just a person, like me or Ginny or Harry. You are just being you, so it's okay, you can relax," Neville whispered to her, hugging her tighter. Luna's cries turned into light hiccups and she relaxed into Neville's arms.<br>"Why do you have to be so bloody perfect," she mumbled into his shoulder. Just then, the door banged open and the couple jumped apart. Harry walked in and was shoved into the chair that Neville recently vacated. Umbridge asked a bunch of questions and made many threats, but Neville was concentrating on the girl beside him, her eyes wide as she listened to the conversation. Soon, it was over and Umbridge left with Harry and Hermione. Ron kicked Goyle in the shins and then punched Crabbe in his stomach. Luna backed away quickly from the fight as Ginny copied her brother. Neville disarmed Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, then rushed back to Luna. The four ran out of the office and ran into Harry and Hermione.  
>"I have to go," Harry began. Hermione cut him off.<br>"We are going with you," she said. She then quickly filled in everyone about Sirius. Harry continued to argue.  
>"Harry, the whole point of the DA was to learn how to fight him, was that all a joke to you?" Neville asked.<br>"No, no, it's just," Harry began. Hermione glared at him. "Fine, how do we get there?"  
>"We take the threstals of course," Luna said dreamily. The look in her eyes was so beautiful that Neville could have kissed her right then and there, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.<br>"Alright," Harry said. Luna beamed.

**A/N Okay, so some of you might be confused about what I said earlier this week. It turns out that I don't return my computer until Monday, which means I have an entire weekend to update! Yay! I promise to update.**

**P.S. I am working on my home computer, I'm trying to fix it so I can use it for fanfiction. Wish me luck! :)**


	14. Luna? Where are you?

The thestral ride was short and the six kids reached the ministry quickly. Neville held Luna's injured hand carefully, as if he was shielding it from any other harm.  
>"Does it hurt?" he asked her.<br>"It stings a bit, how is your hand?" Luna asked. Neville pretended not to hear and walked with her to catch up to the others. Luna was distracted, she didn't want Neville to be worried about her, it was silly. Finally, they reached the correct room. Harry paced up and down the aisles, searching for his godfather.  
>"Harry?" Neville asked.<br>"What?" He said, freezing in the middle of his path.  
>"This has your name on it," Neville said, pointing to the shelf above his head. Harry walked over and reached out a hand.<br>"No, Harry! It could be cursed!" Hermione half-shouted.  
>"It has my name on it," Harry argued. He took the crystal ball in his hand. The group waited for something to happen but nothing did. Then, there was a laugh. Bellatrix Lestrange walked out of the shadows, and with her was Lucius Malfoy.<br>"What have we here?" Malfoy asked. He came closer until he was four feet from Harry. Luna clutched her wand in her robes with her free hand.  
>"Fire!" Harry shouted. And they did. Crashes sounded from all over the room, and different Deatheaters popped up out of nowhere. Neville released Luna's hand so he could get a better grip on his wand. And Luna was swept away by a running Ginny. They ran to different aisles, casting spells and curses behind them.<br>"Luna? Where are you?" Neville shouted through the midst of attack. Luna tried to scream back but her voice would not get loud enough. Soon, Luna and Ginny ran into Hermione and Ron. Together the ran through the aisle into Harry and Neville. Neville ran to Luna's side and hugged her quickly.  
>"You're okay?" he asked.<br>"Besides my bleeding lip, yes," Luan replied. Neville smiled and took her hand.  
>"They're coming back," Harry said.<br>"Reducto," Ginny shouted, pointing her wand at the Deatheaters. The shelves began to cave in around them.  
>"Run!" Ron shouted. Neville grabbed Luna's good hand and held it tightly. They ran through a door and came to a stop as they saw a silvery veil.<br>"Do you here something?" Harry asked.  
>"No," they all responded.<br>"Yes," Luna said. They stared at her. "Oh, come on, they voices, just beyond the veil? You can't hear them too?" The other four shook their heads.  
>"Give it to me, Potter," Malfoy said, appearing from the doorway. Harry held the crystal ball tightly. Just then, five other Deatheaters surrounded the others. Each Deatheater grabbed a student and took them to the walls of the room, wands pointed at their necks.<br>"No," Harry said.  
>"Give it to me, or watch your friends die," he said.<br>"Don't listen to him, Harry!" Neville shouted. Don't let them hurt Luna, he added to himself. An eruption sounded. The Order of the Phoenix burst into the room just as Harry dropped the ball onto the rocks and shattered. Lupin grabbed Neville and Ron, while Tonks got the three girls. As Luna fell, a crack was heard and she clutched her leg in pain. Neville tried running to her but Lupin held him back. Tonks levitated Luna over to the others and Neville crawled over to her.  
>"Luna! Are you okay?" he asked, panicking.<br>"I don't know, my leg might be broken," Luna said. She gently touched her leg and gasped. A scream was heard.  
>"No! Sirius!" Harry yelled. Bellatrix disappeared into the main hall. He tried to run, but Lupin was faster and held him back. Harry broke free and ran after Bellatrix. Soon after, Lupin conjured a stretcher for Luna and took everyone back to Hogwarts.<p>

**A/N This was an experiment with the home computer like I mentioned before. Tell me how it went please. Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	15. How are you feeling?

The group of five waited in the hospital wing as Dumbledore talked to Harry. Hermione and Ron sat in the corner, Ron on his bed and Hermione talking to him. Ginny was resting by herself, anxious to hear if Harry was okay. Luna was asleep on her bed, Neville holding her hand and deep in thought. As the sun began to rise, Harry walked into the room. Ginny sat upright, but Harry ignored her and walked to his own bed, before collapsing of exhaustion. Madame Pompfrey came bustling out of her office and did a quick check up on him as he slept. Proffessor Dumbledore walked inot the room a few minutes after Harry.  
>"Mr. Longbottom?" he asked, walking over to Luna's bed. Neville stood up quickly, still clutching Luna's hand.<br>"Yes, sir?" he asked. Dumbledore handed him a letter.  
>"Your grandmother's owl delivered this to me a few minutes ago, it is addressed to you," he said. Dumbledore walked back out of the door, leaving Neville with his letter. He cautiously opened it, unsure if he was supposed to be glad or frightened.<p>

_Dear Neville,_  
><em>The reason I had this delivered to the headmaster is because I needed to come in contact with you as fast as possible, I couldn't wait until the morning post. Proffessor McGonagall made me aware of the Ministry events. I know you probably expect me to be mad at you for putting your life at such risk. But, I am neither mad nor happy. What you did was dangerous, and you should expect a severe lecture when I retrieve you from Kings Cross station. However, the way you helped your friends made me very proud. You are really your father's son.<em>  
><em>One other topics, why haven't I recieved a letter from you since Christmas, Neville Longbottom? It's been four months and not a single letter from you has arrived! I better get a long letter from you as soon as you finish reading this! Tell me about ypour life, your friends, a girl you fancy, anything, but please tell me how you are. I miss you, Neville. You used to write every week. Be good.<em>  
><em>Lots of Love,<em>

_Gran_

Neville chuckled as he read the letter. He hated his Gran's lectures but she said she was proud of him! He was his father's son. Neville's eyes filled up as he reread her words. I made Gran proud, he thought to himself. Neville summoned a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He leaned against the table next to the bed and began to write.

_Dear Gran,_  
><em>I'm sorry about not writing since Christmas, a lot has been happening. Harry founded a secret Defense group that I couldn't tell you about until now, as the ministry no knows. We have been meeting a lot and Harry has been teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts, since no one has learned anything with Umbridge as our proffessor. It was called "Dumbledore's Army", clever right? Ginny thought of it, "DA" for short. Anyway, I was a part of it and I learned so much. I can produce a patronus! It was lots of fun and I made tons of friends. Speaking of friends, I know I haven't told you this, but I, Neville Longbottom, has a girlfriend. But not just any girlfriend, the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw, a year below me. Some people think she is odd, but she isn't! Sure, she says some different stuff, and dresses unusually, but that's what makes her beautiful. And I think I love her. I know what you will say, "You're too young to know what love feels like!" But trust me, Gran, I think I love her. I'll see you soon.<em>  
><em>Lot's of Love,<em>  
><em>Neville<em>

Neville looked down at his letter proudly, it had taken awhile to write, he had to think out every word. He folded it up and conjured an envelope. Neville addressed it and put his letter in it. He rose out of the stiff chair and walked to the owlery to send it. He chose a snowy owl that reminded him of Hedwig and attached his envelope to it. He watched as the owl flew into the distance and turned to walk out of the owlery.  
>When he returned to the owlery, he discovered that Luna was awake. He walked over to her quickly and took her hand in his.<br>"Hey," he whispered.  
>"Hi ya," Luna mumbled, turning to him and offering a small smile. He smiled back.<br>"How are you feeling?" Neville asked her, sitting back onto his chair.  
>"Okay, I guess, the potion that Madame Pomphrey gave me healed my leg. But I am still so exhausted from last night," Luna said.<br>"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Neville suggested.  
>"Only if you sleep also, you look tired, did you stay up the entire time?" Luna asked.<br>"Yeah, I was worried about you," Neville said, sheepishly.  
>"You shouldn't have been, Madame Pomphrey deals with far worse from Quidditch," Luna said, giving his hand a squeeze.<br>"Yeah, you're probably right, I think I'll go to sleep now," Neville answered. He gave her a quick peck on her lips and walked over to the bed next to hers. He stole a quick glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron had fallen asleep and Hermione was reading a book on the bed next to his. Harry was still sleeping, but seemed to be stressed, his eyes were scrunched up. Ginny somehow managed to fall asleep in between glances to Harry and a Quidditch magazine she summoned. Luna had drifted into sleep again, a smile on her face. Neville laid down on his bed and filled his mind with his thoughts. His Gran's letter, the ministry, Voldemort, Luna. Soon enough, he was sleeping.

A/N Sorry! I know, I'm the worst person ever! Summer has been crazy and I haven't had lots of ideas for this story. Please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and such, it means a lot to me. I'll try to update soon!


	16. Yes?

When Luna awoke, she saw that she was the only one awake. Neville was sleeping on the bed next to her, an owl on his bedside table. Luna stretched and rubbed her eyes, unsure if there really was an owl. She got up and went over to it, patting it's head. The owl hooted softly and stuck its leg out to her, where a letter was tied. Luna untied it and the owl hooted and turned its head to look at Neville's sleeping form.  
>"It's okay, I'll give it to him," she said softly. The owl looked back at her and flew out of the large window above the table. Luna stared at the letter, Neville's name was written in neat cursive writing. Luna didn't want to wake Neville, he looked too peaceful, but she wanted to know who would write to him at such an early hour of the morning. Deciding to go against her better judgement, Luna opened up the letter and began to read.<strong><strong>

_Dear Neville,_  
><em>I am very proud of you for being able to produce a patronus, it is hard to master. What form does your patronus take? Although I am slightly dissapointed in you for joining an illegal Defense group, you obviously gained a lot from it, so I will let it pass. I must agree with you though, that Umbridge woman has quite a character. I'm glad all of your friends are well, I stopped by the Weasley's home for tea a couple of weeks ago, such a nice family.<em>  
><em>And you have a girlfriend? She sounds like a lovely young lady, you must have her over for dinner one night during the summer. If I have any say in it she will be over two or three times a week. A Ravenclaw, you say? That's lovely, your grandfather was a Ravenclaw. I would like to get to know her, as you think you love her. I have no doubt that you do, your father fell for your mother when he was fifthteen and she was fourteen. He never told me, but he matured much and started acting less immature, it was a sure sign. Although I am slightly sad that you did not tell me about her sooner, I'm glad you have Luna. Invite her over for the Easter break! At least for a night. Again, I would love to meet her! I expect a reply as soon as you finish reading this! I'll see you at Easter, and bring your girlfriend (of course, tell me she is coming beforehand)!<em>  
><em>Lot's of Love,<em>  
><em>Gran<em>

_Neville told his gran about me? He told her that he loves me?_ Luna's heart swelled at the thought._ He really does love me then!_ Just then, Neville stirred in his sleep. Luna quickly put the letter back in it's envelope and set it on his table again. She sat down next to the bed and began playing with her hair, to make herself look busy.

"Hey, Luna," Neville siad, smiling at her as he opened his eyes.

"Hello, love," she replied. Neville glanced at her in surprise.

"Why the 'love', we don't usually do that," Neville asked. Luna dropped her hair and looked at her lap.

"Oh, no reason, I just realized how much I truly love you, even if we are young," Luna replied. Neville smiled at her and pecked her cheek as he rose from his bed. "This arrived for you while you were asleep," Luna handed him the letter. Neville took it and opened it up, reading through it quickly. She watched as a smile appeared on his face as he grew nearer to the end.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered, completely aware of the question he was going to ask.

"Would you like to spend the Easter holidays with me and my gran?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

"Of course! I would love to come!" Luna exclaimed. Neville face broke into a grin.

"Excellent, I'll go reply to this letter!" Neville jumped up from his bed and ran out of the hospital wing. He froze just before turning the corner, he ran back in and gave a quick kiss to Luna. She laughed as he ran back out, letter in hand and a goofy grin on his face. Luna summoned parchment, quill, and an ink bottle and began a letter.

****_Dear Daddy,_  
><em>By now, I suppose you heard about the Ministry fiasco, but no worries, I am completely fine! More than fine, actually. I told you about Neville, right? My boyfriend? Well, he and his gran invited me over for the Easter holidays! I said yes, and I hope you understand that I can't come home, maybe I can on the last day? I hope so, I miss you but I would love to meet Neville's gran, she raised him you know. Anyway, I must go now. I love you!<em>  
><em>Watch out for the Nargles,<em>  
><em>Luna<em>****

**A/N Hello readers! I got many nice reviews which encouraged me to write this chapter! I was on vacation for a bit, otherwise this would've been up sooner, but no worries, it is here now! Please review!**


	17. Can I get a tour?

It was two days before the beginning of Easter break, and Luna had never been this nervous. Everything was already planned, so why should she worry? Luna has never been a nervous person, not when dueling at the Ministry, not when her classmates hid her possessions. All she had to do was go to Neville's house, be nice to his Gran, and then on the last night of break, her and Neville would go to her house and sleep there before catching the train the next morning. It was perfectly laid out, not a thing could go wrong, after all, Augusta Longbottom planned it. The perfectly proper grandmother of Neville Longbottom took charge of the break, arranging every little detail. From what Ginny told her, Mrs. Longbottom has always been strict and old-fashioned. She always had afternoon tea and dinner was served at six o'clock sharp, not a second too late. Her house was large and she had one house elf, who was treated fairly and well. Ginny also told her that Mrs. Longbottom had a soft spot when it came to Neville, so Luna hoped she could work that to her advantage.  
>"Luna? You okay?" Neville's voice brought her back to reality, they were in the library, trying to get as much holiday homework done as possible.<br>"What? Oh, yes, the Wrackspurts must have gotten to me," Luna did an act of waving her hands around her ears, ridding her of the annoying creatures.  
>"Must have, what were you thinking about?" Neville asked, a slight smile clear on his facial features.<br>"Just the upcoming holiday," Luna responded, scanning her Transfiguration essay.  
>"Are you worried?" Neville asked, taking her hand in his.<br>"A bit...what if your gran doesn't like me?" Luna asked, her eyes wide in fear.  
>"Luna, she won't hate you, she'll love you! You know how I know that?" Luna shrugged. "Because I love you, and you should not be worried or nervous," Neville concluded. Luna smiled and threw her arms around him, an uncomfortable position as they were still seated at their table. Neville slowly unwrapped his arms from around her waist and kissed her nose. Luna giggled. "Now, we should get back to work, I have a stupid Potions essay that I have to get done." Luna nodded and dipped her quill in her ink, going back to her homework.<p>

Two days later, Neville led Luna off the train and to his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom was standing far from the barrier, her purse under her arm and a warm smile across her face.  
>"Neville, darling, it's so good to see you again," she said and reached out to hug him, giving him a kiss on each cheek. "And you must be Luna!" She cried, spotting the small girl behind her grandson. Luna nodded shyly and hugged the woman back. This woman wasn't how Ginny described her! She was full of energy and kindness, maybe because Neville was there.<br>"It is so nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom," Luna said. The older woman beamed.  
>"The same to you, Luna," she said. "Have you ever experienced side-along apparration?" Luna nodded. "Wonderful! Neville hold onto my arm, Luna you can hold onto Neville." Luna grabbed Neville's hand and smiled up at him. "Three, two, one," Mrs. Longbottom said, before apparrating. Luna felt her stomach swoop and held her breath before her feet hit the ground again. They were in front of a house with a white picket fence around it and a small flower garden out front. They followed Mrs. Longbottom through the fence and up a narrow stone path. She unlocked the door and steeped inside.<br>"Welcome to our home, Luna," Mrs. Longbottom said. "There is a basement and two floors on the main house. The basement is the house elf area, you know, her living quarters and the kitchen. On the first floor is my bedroom, the dining area and the living room. I used to live on the second floor but my healer doesn't want me climbing steps every day." The woman rolled her eyes at this. "You and Neville will sleep on the second floor. You will take the first guest room, across from his bedroom. Lunch will be served at 12:30 sharp and dinner at 6:00, if you wish to join me for tea, it is served at 3:00, but Neville usually doesn't unless we have family over." She turned back to Luna. "Why don't you go unpack and such, Neville will show you where to go. I'll see you at 12:30."  
>Neville smiled at Luna and led her to a wooden staircase. He climbed up and led her down the halllway into a large bedroom.<br>"This is your room, mine is across the hall." Neville said. Luna pulled her trunk into the room and flopped onto the king-sized bed.  
>"Wow," she said. She sat back up and looked around the room. There was a chest of drawers near a window and two doors on one of the walls. A night table was next to the bed and a tall lamp was in the corner. Luna walked over to the first door and opened it, a large closet was in there. She opened the next one and looked inside. There was a huge bathroom in it. Luna turned back to Neville.<br>"I love your house," she said bluntly. Neville laughed. "Can I see your room?" she asked excitedly. Neville nodded and took her hand, walking out the door to his room.  
>"It's not much," he said. His room was similar to the guest room. He had a king sized bed and a chest of drawers, but he also had a book shelf and desk, making there less empty wall space. He had pictures all over the room, of random things. Some were plants, his gran, she even saw some of her! On his desk was a picture of a couple, they looked very similar to Neville.<br>"Are these your parents?" she asked. Neville walked over to her, looked at the picture, and smiled.  
>"Yeah, before they were in St. Mungo's," he replied. Luna took his hand in hers.<br>"Can I get a tour?" she asked.  
>"After lunch, it's almost 12:30!" he said.<p>

**A/N Tah-dah! Chapter completed! Aren't you proud? Don't forget the three "R's"! Read, Review, and Recommend!**  
><strong>On other notes, has my writing improved since chapter one? I hope it has! Thanks! Please review!<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter didn't fulfill your expectations, the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	18. Do you have a garden at home?

Lunch with Mrs. Longbottom was a quiet affair, yet very extravagant, Luna felt quite awkward eating such a fancy lunch. Neville seemed perfectly fine with it, happy even. His attitude changed immensely since arriving home. Once the house elf cleared away their plates, Mrs. Longbottom began to speak.  
>"Well, Luna, do you like your room?" she asked. Luna smiled.<br>"Oh yes, it's lovely, I quite like the view of the front garden," she responded.  
>"Do you have a garden at home?"<br>"Yes, Mrs. Longbottom," Luna said.  
>"Oh please, call me Augusta. What kind of plants do you have?" Augusta asked.<br>"Well, we have a Drigible plum bush! It's quite nice, I make little pies out of them when they are ripe. And Dad is trying to find other plants to put in our garden, he has been trying to crossbreed a rose and a lily for awhile, I think it will work." Luna answered, excitedly. Augusta looked at her grandson, so this is what he meant when he said she was a bit different! But the smile on his face said it all, he really did love her.  
>"That's quite interesting, I would love to see the end product. What's your favorite subject?" she asked, changing the topic to something that she would know more about.<br>"I really love Charms, but Care of Magical Creatures is my best. Especially the thestrals." Luna answered.  
>"Oh yes, Charms has always enchanted me." Augusta smiled warmly at the small girl that attracted her grandsons attention. She then looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I'm afraid I must be going, I have an appointment with my healer," she said dejectedly, it was obvious that this woman did not like healers much. With that, she apparrated away with a crack.<br>"Just us then, Luna," Neville said, taking her hand in his.  
>"You promised me a tour!" she cried happily.<br>"Of course! Let's start upstairs and work our way down," Neville said. He got up from his chair and led Luna back up the stairs. "Okay, so there are three guest bedrooms, one of them used to be Gran's before she moved to the one downstairs." He gestured to the two doors next to her room.  
>"Let's look at them!" Luna said excitedly. They walked into the first door and looked around. It was the same as hers except the colors were different. They went to the other one, which was basically the same. They climbed down the stairs and entered the main floor. They walked to the dining room again, where Luna examined it more carefully. On the ceiling was a hanging, crystal chandelier. The table sat for four, but could be extended. Luna walked out the door, into the living room, followed by a chuckling Neville. There was a large couch in front of a fireplace. There was two armchairs on either side of the couch. Picture frames littered the walls, all over the room. Luna went to look at them closely. There was one of Neville as a toddler, playing in the grass, another was a wedding photo of a younger Augusta Longbottom and her husband. There were more of Neville in various stages of his life, but none of his parents.<br>"Why isn't there a picture of your mum and dad?" Luna asked.  
>"Gran prefers not to think about it too much, she gets really emotional, I know she has a stash of photos under her bed though. I found them when I was five. It was a little before my grandfather passed away." Neville replied, remembering how his gran burst into tears when she saw him looking at the pictures, and how his grandpa told him to leave as he comforted her and calmed her down.<br>"Oh, that's sad," Luna replied.  
>"Let's go see the backyard," Neville replied, trying to change the subject.<br>"Okay!" Luna cried and grabbed his hand. They walked out into the backyard. It was huge, with green grass and lots of plants. There was a vegetable garden near the house, and a flower garden next to it. Trees were planted all along the back fence, and in the middle was a large hammock.  
>"There used to be a playpen right there," Neville pointed to a spot near them, "Gran thought I would fall and hurt myself if I was too far away from her, so I was confined to only part of the yard. She removed it when I turned eleven, though." Luna giggled.<br>"Come on! Let's go on the hammock!" She skipped through the grass and climbed onto the hammock. Neville followed her and climbed on with her. The started swinging it and Luna burst into giggles again.  
>"I love you, Luna," Neville said.<br>"I love you too, and I also love hammocks," she said and Neville laughed.****

**A/N Tah-Dah! Finished with another chapter. By the way, where have all my reviewers gone? I change the summary and suddenly, BOOM, no one reviews anymore. If you don't like the story anymore just tell me, LIES ARE BAD! Thanks, and please review!**

**Also, I recently read Two Birds of a Feather, which I guess most of you also read. I realized that this story is extremely similar to that one, and I just wanted to clear up that I am not copying that story! Thanks! I'll try to update soon!**


	19. Why don't we enjoy the time we have?

The next day, Luna woke up feeling positive. She was sure that today would be a great day. She showered quickly and checked the time. Ten o'clock? Already? She hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, thankfully the house wasn't too big. Neville was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice.  
>"Hey," he said, "I see you finally got out of bed!" His tone was carefree and relaxed, being home must be good for him.<br>"Yes, I had an excellent dream about finding a Crumple Horned Snorcack in Sweden! I'm even more excited about going there this summer than before!" Luna replied.  
>"I made you some breakfast, eat fast, I planned a big day for us today!" Neville grinned. He thought of it last night, he knew it would be perfect!<br>"Oooh! What are we doing?" Luna asked excitedly between mouthfuls of food.  
>"I'm not saying a word!" Neville announced and made an act of zipping up his lips and throwing away the "key".<p>

A half hour later, Neville and Luna were walking a large field, hand in hand. I Neville's other hand was a large basket. At last, Neville stopped.  
>"Here we are!" he cried, laying down a blanket that was in the basket.<br>"Are we having a picnic?" Luna asked.  
>"Well, yeah. I thought that since we kinda missed our first Valentines Day together, we could sort of make up for it," Neville replied, blushing slightly.<br>"That sounds wonderful!" Luna said happily, sitting down on the blanket. She kicked off her shoes and laid down. "Look, a little old man with a cane!" She pointed at a cloud above their heads. Neville looked up at it.  
>"Nah, that's a house elf," he said. "That one looks a bit like Gran, though."<br>"Hmm, I suppose it does." Luna said. "Hey Neville?"  
>"Yeah?" he answered.<br>"What do you want to do with your life after the war is over?" Luna asked, still staring at the clouds.  
>"I'm not sure, maybe the war will never be over."<br>"Don't say that, it will be one day," Luna replied.  
>"How are you so sure?" he challenged.<br>"Well, think of it this way. Many people have sacrificed for this to be over, do you really think Harry will give up? He's the only one who can end this! We're so young, we have our whole life to live. And I'm prepared to die if it means a better world for future generations. Do you honestly think Harry will let any of us die? It will be over soon, Harry wants it to be over so we won't die, I can feel it," Luan replied.  
>"I don't want you to die," Neville said quietly.<br>"One day I will die, out of old age, you can't stop death, it's as natural as birth. I'll be gone eventually, who cares when?" Luna asked.  
>"I care! I want to see you find Crumple Horned Snorcacks, get a job, and grow old!" Neville said.<br>"Thank you, Neville. I don't want you to die either. I agree, we're too young. But we are fighting so many. It'll be us against an entire army! But when the time comes, I will fight. I will do what I have to do." Luna responded.  
>"We're young, I know it won't last forever. Why don't we enjoy the time we have?" Neville stood up and reached into the basket. He pulled out an old wireless radio and switched it on. He held his hand out to luna, who giggled and took it. A song came on and Neville grinned.<br>"I know that I'm clumsy but there is one thing I know how to do without tripping on my own feet, Gran made sure of that. I can dance," he said. A waltz came one and Neville bowed. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked.  
>"Why , of course," Luna responded, giving him a curtsy in return. They did a simple box step in the beginning, and when Neville was sure that Luna knew the dance, he added more complicated things. He spun her and dipped her, over dramatically just for her amusement. When the song ended, her back was pressed against his chest and they were swaying. His chin rested on her head.<br>"Neville? We aren't too you young to feel this way, right?" Luna asked.  
>"Of course not, you're never too young or too old to be in love." Neville responded.<br>"Good," was all she answered.  
>"Do you want to eat now?" Neville asked after several moments of silence.<br>"Sure!" Luna said happily. She flopped back onto the blanket and opened the basket.  
>"I had the house elf make you a turkey and cheese sandwich, light on the mayo." Neville said, reaching in and giving her her sandwich.<br>"My favorite!" she cried. She opened the bag holding her food and began to eat.  
>"You never told me what you want to do with your life," Neville said.<br>"Oh yeah, well, I love animals but I don't want to travel every other day. And I don't want to be cooped up in some office either, I want to teach. I want to spread the love of learning to students who are just like we are now. I want to show them the joy that Hogwarts brings to kids. I want to stay in the place where I spent some of the happiest and worst moments of my life!" Luna said.

"What subject?" Neville asked, teaching sounded like a fantastic job for her. Luna frowned, after a few seconds she broke into a smile.

"Charms."

When they got home, Neville pulled Luna through the door to the backyard. He sat in the hammock, with her next to him. They rocked gently for a few minutes, before Neville spoke.  
>"I thought that this 'Valentines Day' wouldn't be complete until I gave you a gift, so here it is," he took out a small velvet box.<br>"You didn't have to get me anything, now I feel guilty," Luna said quietly.  
>"Just...open it," Neville blushed deeply as Luna opened the box. Inside was a small, heart-shaped silver locket. "Here," he took the box from the speechless Luna and took out the necklace. He put it around her neck and fastened the back. "Open it," he whispered. She opened the locket and looked at the picture. It was of her and Neville, taken at the first DA meeting by Colin Creevy. On the opposite side was an engraving. She read it aloud.<br>"Forever and Always," she whispered. Neville blushed harder. Lost for words, Luna flung her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. When she pulled back, she wrapped him into a hug.  
>"I'll love you forever, Neville, I can promise you that," she said into his shoulder. Neville smiled at the words.<br>"I'll love you forever, too, Luna. Always," he said.

That night, Neville lay in bed thinking, he wasn't completely honest with her in the field. He knew what he wanted in his life, just not job wise. He wanted to marry Luna, have a small wedding, and spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to live in a small cottage-like house and one day have kids. He wanted to teach his kids what Nargles and Wrackspurts were. He wanted to wake up next to Luna and kiss her good morning, and watch a smile light up her face. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle when she was happy and the sound of her laugh. He wanted to hold her when she cried and hug her when she wanted one. He wanted to watch Luna raise their kids, with help from him of course. But if Voldemort takes control, this might never happen. Neville swears, if Luna dies, he will too, metaphorically. Because even if she did, she would want him to keep fighting, to resist, to do what he had to do. And there is nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

That night, Luna lay in bed thinking, she was the happiest she has ever been. If she went back in time, to second year, and told her younger self that she had friends and a boyfriend, well, she could only imagine her reaction. Neville made her so happy. He was someone she could always count on. She could trust him. He was her best friend, her companion. One day, she would marry him, she knew that for sure. One day, they would have kids. Kids! Luna giggled at the thought of a mini Neville running around. She could just imagine what her life would be like, she would get married and have a small wedding, and after at least a year of marriage. Her and Neville would be planning kids, they would have a nursery in their home, their small beautiful home. One day, her and Neville would be growing old together. And he would still be holding her hand out in public, despite the odd looks people threw at them. He would dance with her just like he had today. One hand on her waist, one hand on hers. She would still have to reach up to kiss him, no matter how tall she grew in the next few years.

She loved him, and if he died in the looming war, she would want to join him. But she would keep fighting, for him, for all the other lives lost. But she swears, if it meant protecting him, there was nothing she wouldn't do.

**A/N Hello! Wow, long chapter, right? Just a heads up, most chapters at the Longbottom home will be fluffy. :) I love you guys! Please review!**

**Reasonable update time right? I wrote this at midnight, because of how many reviews I kept getting. Keep it coming! :)**


	20. What was it about?

Neville woke up on the third day of Easter break around eleven o'clock in the morning. He scrambled out of bed, threw on a shirt, and ran down the stairs. He wondered how Luna was doing with just Gran for the past few hours. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Luna sitting with a cup of coffee and his gran with tea.  
>"...and tiny ears, similar to a hippo's. But they're purple and hairy. Oh, hello Neville!" Luna looked up and smiled at him.<br>"Hey, good morning," Neville answered, slightly shocked.  
>"Luna was just telling me about Crumple Horned Snorcacks." Augusta said, "Fascinating creatures."<br>"Yeah, they're pretty cool," Neville responded, still a bit surprised. Luna smiled at him again.  
>"There is some leftover oatmeal if you want it, just ask Minnie to heat it up for you." Augusta told him.<br>"Alright, Gran," Neville answered.  
>"I'm going to go read my book, it's very good, I started it last night. Healer Micah says that books are good for the soul." she, once again, rolled her eyes at her healer.<br>"Enjoy your book," Luna said innocently.  
>"Oh, I plan on it, darling," she left the kitchen happily.<br>"Minnie!" Neville called. A house elf appeared with a crack.  
>"Yes, Master Neville?" she asked.<br>"Can you heat up some oatmeal for me, please?" he asked kindly.  
>"Of course, Master. Can Minnie get anything for you, miss?" Minnie turned to Luna.<br>"No, thank you," she said. The house elf bowed and disapparated. Neville looked at Luna more closely. Around her neck was a small silver chain with a locket attached. His spirits lifted as he saw the piece of jewelry.  
>"Did you have a nice night? I assume so, since you slept late." Luna asked.<br>"Yes, I had such a fantastic dream," Neville's eyes became unfocused as he remembered the dream.  
>"What was it about?" Neville blushed a deep red.<br>"Um, it was about...you," he was looking at the floor, wringing his hands together from embarrassment. Just then, Minnie appeared and gave Neville his oatmeal. With a bow, she fled the kitchen.  
>"Me? That's a peculiar thing to dream about," Luan said.<br>"Is it?" Neville asked.  
>"Yes. Out of all the amazing things in the world, you dream about Loony Lovegood."<br>"Don't call yourself that!" Neville snapped. "And besides, I think you're pretty amazing." It was Luna's turn to blush. She sighed and scooted her chair closer to his.  
>"So, what about me did you dream about?" Luna asked. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at him.<br>"Oh, um," Neville began, his face a bright pink.  
>"Yes?" Luna asked. Neville decided not to delve into the details too much.<br>"I dreamed about a wedding, our wedding," Neville answered.  
>"Oh," she said. Luna took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "That's a nice thing to dream about."<br>"Yeah, it is," he said.  
>"You know, I've thought about that too. Marriage, I mean, and we are far too young." Luna said.<br>"I know, I mean in the future, would you _want_ to marry me?" he asked nervously. She didn't even have to think about her answer.  
>"Yeah, I would love that," she answered.<br>"Me too," Neville said.  
>"I love you," Luna said. Neville's stomach flipped, just like it did whenever she said those three words.<br>"I love you, too," he answered. Luna smiled. Finally giving up on their chairs, she stood up and sat on his lap.  
>"You still haven't eaten that," she whispered, pointing to the untouched food. Her eyes searched his face and found nervousness. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for about about three seconds before Neville mustered up his Gryffindor courage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Luna's hands gripped his hair as Neville explored her mouth. When she finally needed air, she pulled away.<br>"That was my first proper snog," she said quietly.  
>"Mine too," Neville answered, blushing again.<br>"I liked it," Luna giggled and leaned her forehead against his.  
>"I liked it, too," Neville responded.<p>

When it was time for bed, Neville cast a silencing spell on his door and jumped into his room. He laughed loudly and held up his arms in disbelief. He snogged his girlfriend, snogged, even the word is foreign on his tongue. Neville laughed again and flopped onto his bed. He sat up and reached under his bed. He pulled out a small photo album. Flipping through it, he turned to the last page. There was Luna, smiling her wide smile, eyes sparkling from laughter. Her hair swept over one shoulder and her butterbeer cork necklace hanging from her neck. Next to her was himself, one arm around her waist. Neville smiled at the picture, taken just a few weeks after the DA started. He turned back a page and looked at the picture. A younger version of himself was standing on Platform Nine and three quarters, at the beginning of second year. The only reason he kept that picture was because he saw Luna in the background. A dreamy look on her face as she talked to her father. Turning back another page, he saw a picture that was much more recent. It was taken during Christmas break, when they had their first kiss. They were sitting in the Room of Requirement, the lounge version Neville had made for them. Luna had her legs tucked under her and she was hugging a pillow. She was laughing at some type of joke. Neville was grinning widely in the picture. No one took the picture, though. He remembered it clearly, when Luna went back to her dormitories, Neville stayed and this picture showed up on the table. He liked to think that the Room of Requirement wanted them to date. A soft knock sounded on his door and Neville quickly put the album away. He took the silencing charm off his room.  
>"Come in," he called. Luna opened the door and walked in quietly. She was wearing pajamas, a sight Neville would have appreciated more if she didn't look so sad.<br>"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Luna came and sat on his bed with him.  
>"I can't sleep," Luna answered.<br>"Why not?" Neville asked. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
>"I was thinking," she decided on saying.<br>"What about?" Neville questioned.  
>"You know I love you, right? So, so much," Luan started and Neville immediately thought the worst.<br>"Yeah, of course I do," he answered nervously.  
>"Well, when we come to my house, I want you to know, that, well, it isn't very big. And we don't have any guest rooms." she said.<br>"And?" Neville asked, very relieved that she wasn't breaking up with him.  
>"Daddy trusts you, a lot, and said that it would be fine if you slept in my room. On the floor," Luna said slowly.<br>"I'm sorry, but why were you worried about this?" Neville asked confusedly.  
>"I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable," Luna said. She smiled at him and Neville grinned.<br>"I'll be happy wherever you are," he said. Luna smiled at him and blushed.  
>"I'm gonna try to go back to sleep," she said and got up. Luna walked to the door and went to her own room. Neville yawned and went over to his dresser to get his pajamas. On top of his dresser was a note. He opened it quickly and read it through. A large grin overtook his face.<p>

Neville-  
>You've got a keeper. Don't lose her.<br>-Gran

**A/N Hey! I was thinking about putting some kind of schedule for updating. Maybe like at least once a week? I'm not sure... Anyway, sorry if the ending was bad, I needed a time filler so we can get to the Lovegood house faster! Please keep reviewing! It makes my day and I love them, they encourage me to update! Thanks to everyone who has! And a special thanks to Tallen93 for making every chapter worth writing! Thanks guys!**

**Also, I was slightly uncomfortable writing about Neville and Luna's "snog", so it isn't very well written. Or very long...**


	21. Is that your mum?

"Alright, you two, the portkey will glow in about two minutes, are you sure you have everything?" Augusta Longbottom fussed over her grandson and his girlfriend, not quite sure if she wanted them to leave.  
>"Yes, Gran, everything is packed and ready," Neville answered for the fifth time that morning. It was the last day of Easter break and they had decided to spend it at Luna's house, sleep there, and catch the train the next morning.<br>"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to have to send something you've forgotten by owl, we go through that every year. Oh, it's glowing!" she said. The empty flower pot portkey was, indeed, glowing blue. Neville and Luna were already holding it between them. With their other hands, the held the handle to their trunks.  
>"Thank you for having me," Luna said.<br>"Oh, it was no problem, dear. Come back whenever you would like!" And with that, the couple was transported to a grassy hill.  
>"Welcome home, Luna," Neville said quietly as they landed. Luna smiled happily. The tall tower-like home stood out against the bright sun. From the house, Xenophilius Lovegood came running out to greet them.<br>"Hello, Luna! Hello, Neville!" he said. Once he reached them, Luna gave him a big hug. When she let go, Xenophilius turned to Neville. Expecting a handshake, Neville stuck out his hand, but instead he received a hug similar to Luna's.  
>"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," Neville said when he released. The older man looked at him incredulously.<br>"Mr. Lovegood? Who's that? I'm Xeno!" he cried.  
>"Oh, sorry, Xeno," Neville said nervously.<br>"No worries, boy! Come in, come in, let's get you all comfortable!" he gestured to the house and began running back to it. Luna took Neville's hand and gave it a squeeze.  
>"Don't be scared, Neville. Daddy's always like this, he just decreases it when out in public," Luna said. Neville and Luna followed Xeno into the house. There was so much to take in. Despite the Drigible Plums outside in the garden, the house was full of life and color. All around the room were hand drawn pictures and knitted fabrics. The furniture was all curved to match the walls and the staircase had different woods and carpets on each step. All in all, it was definitely a Lovegood house.<br>"Come, come!" Xeno cried and pulled them both into the room. "Luna? Why don't you show Neville your room and give him a house tour while I make lunch?" he turned to his daughter.  
>"Alright, Daddy. Let's go, Neville!" Luna took him to the stairs and began climbing one after the other. "I'll show you my room first, then the rest of the house, so we can put our trunks in there," she said. After another two floors, they reached her room. Luna pushed open the door and led Neville in. The walls were a light shade of orange, the carpet was blue, and the furniture was all white wickerwork.<br>"Nice room," was all Neville could manage to say. The room was so cozy and friendly and very Luna.  
>"I paint the walls a different color every summer, this time I'm thinking about red or gold. I want to paint the ceiling too, but I didn't know what to do with it. I have an idea now, but I won't tell you," Luna said teasingly.<br>"Aww, come on! Tell me! I'm sure it will be great!" Neville said, a smile lighting up his face. Luna shook her head and smiled.  
>"I'll show you the rest of the house now!" she said, "Let's start at the top!" So they climbed another flight of stairs. When they reached the top, Luna began to speak.<br>"Alright, this floor has my dad's room and my mum's old office, it's still empty, we don't go in it a lot," Luna showed him the door to the office and the the door to Xeno's room. "Let's go in!"  
>"Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?" Neville asked nervously.<br>"Nope, it's fine!" Luna said happily. They pushed open the door to her dad's room and Neville had to blink very fast to adjust to the brightness. The walls were wallpapered with the covers of different editions of the Quibbler. A desk sat next to the bed, and several papers were tacked to a bulletin board, research papers by the look of it.  
>"Let's go down now," Luna said. She closed the door and made her way back down the stairs, Neville close behind.<br>"This your floor? Right?" Neville asked, seeing the door to her room.  
>"Yup, the bathroom is there if you need it," she pointed to the door next to hers. They went down another flight of stairs into a large room.<br>"This is Daddy's research room," she said. There was no door, so Neville walked right in. A printing press was in the middle of the room. Several bulletin boards hung all over the walls, papers tacked to them in no particular order. There was one window in the room, and next to it were three flower pots. One was a rose, one was a lily, and the other was empty. A case of vials were on a tray next to the empty one.  
>"This is the plant Dad's trying to breed," Luna said when she saw Neville looking at it. "It isn't doing very well, though." Neville looked at it more closely.<br>"He should try blending the seeds to each and then let it harden, then plant it. It might not work but it is worth a shot." Neville scribbled this down onto a piece of paper and put it next to the vials. Luna grinned at him and led his down another flight of stairs. This room was obviously a family room. There was a fireplace and couches, with photographs lining the wall. Neville went over to look at some of them. There was a toddler sized Luna and an older woman who looked like her in the grass.  
>"You were a cute toddler," Neville said. Luna blushed deeply and smiled.<br>"Thanks," she said.  
>"Is that your mum?" Neville asked, looking at the older woman.<br>"Yes, that's her," Luna looked at the picture.  
>"She was pretty, she looks like you," Neville pointed out.<br>"Yes, she was," Luna said. "Come on, I'll show you the kitchen," Luna took Neville's hand again and pulled him down the stairs. The kitchen was the room they entered when they first came into the house.  
>"All done with the tour?" Xeno asked.<br>"Yeah!" Luna answered.  
>"Splendid, I was just about to call you for lunch!" Xeno exclaimed. The group of three sat down at the table and ate their lunch. Xeno was going on about his recent studies in Nargles while Luna was away. Luna was paying rapt attention, while Neville sat and thought about the plant in Xeno's office.<p>

**A/N Tah-dah! Chapter done! Does anyone have any recommendations for fanfics? A lot of the stories I follow have finished and I'm a bit bored without them...**  
><strong>Question: Has my writing improved since chapter one?<strong>  
><strong>Please review! Thanks to everyone who has!<strong>


	22. Are you cold now?

"Why don't you go to the stream? It's a beautiful day out and I was thinking about making a big dinner! While you're there, I can cook it up!" Xeno said. Neville noticed that he spoke with his hands, waving them around and making big gestures.  
>"That sound great! Would you like to do that, Neville?" Luna asked.<br>"Sure, sounds fun," Neville replied. Luna clapped happily and stood up from her chair.  
>"Let's go!" she exclaimed and took Neville's hand and pulled him up from his chair. Luna ran out the door, pulling Neville along behind her. She led them further down the hill, into a large forest-like area. The sound of rushing water reached Neville's ears as they entered.<br>"So, what do we do now?" Neville asked.  
>"Take your shoes off," Luna said. Neville slipped off his sneakers and Luna took them from him. She brought them over to a large rock. She pushed the rock slightly and a small hole opened from under it. Luna took off her own shoes and put them into the hole. She unhooked her locket from around her neck and placed it in her shoe. The she slid the rock back over the hole.<br>"For safe keeping," she said. Neville watched as she stepped into the water, the shallow part was up to her ankles. "Are you coming?" she asked. Neville stepped into the stream and was shocked by the cold.  
>"It's freezing in here, Luna," Neville said through chattering teeth. By now, Luna was deeper in the water, sitting in it, not even shivering.<br>"Just forget about the cold," Luna replied.  
>"Oh, silly me, I'll just forget about it!" Neville said sarcastically. Luna giggled and walked over to him.<br>"It's easy," she whispered and kissed him. Neville felt the warmth of her lips penetrate his body and grinned. "Are you cold now?"  
>"Nope," Neville replied. He followed her deeper into the water. "Why is it so deep if it's a stream?"<br>"I'm not sure, it's more of a river than a stream, really. But when we first moved here, it wasn't as deep," Luna answered.  
>"You do realize that we're in our regular clothes, right?" Neville asked.<br>"Of course I do, we didn't bring bathing suits, what else are we supposed to swim in?" Luna asked. Neville blushed as she said this, imagining exactly what else they could swim in, or what they might not be swimming in. Luna let herself drift underwater, her hair floating out.  
>"Come on, Neville, go underwater!" Luan said when she came back up. Neville scrunched his eyes closed and held his breath, letting himself go under. Luna, with her magnificent swimming skills, could see underwater. She swam over to him and went sank back under. Luna faced Neville and kissed him. She had never kissed anyone under the water before, granted that Neville was her first kiss earlier that year. Luna quite liked it, it made it much more fun and exciting! Neville wasn't expecting that, but he knew it was Luna, he knew what her lips felt like. So he kissed back, hard. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue and Luna's fought for control. Luna's hands gripped his hair tightly. Finally, after what Luna considered to be a fantastic experience, they needed oxygen. Neville pulled back before Luna and smiled the widest he ever had in his life. Taking deep gulps of air, Luna smiled back.<br>"Did you enjoy that?" Neville asked.  
>"Yes, I think I did," Luna splashed water into his face and laughed. Neville spluttered and wiped his eyes. Using both of his hands, Neville pushed a small wave onto Luna. Luna giggled and splashed him back, turning it into a full out water fight. Water poured onto both of them, almost every second. Luna tried running in the water to escape Neville's splashes, only resulting in a fall and a large laugh from the opposing player. Neville, being the klutz he is, tripped over the rocks at the bottom of the stream, falling into the water multiple times. Luna always laughed when this happened. With his hands behind his back, Neville approached Luna cautiously. Her head was turned the other way, on look-out for him. Neville splashed her backside and as soon as she turned around to splash him back, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Luna pulled back and laughed, all thoughts of attacking him were behind her.<br>"I love you," Neville whispered.  
>"I love you too," Luna said. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at him closely. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that wasn't there before. Neville quickly scooped her up, carrying her bridal style, out of the water and onto the rock where their things were hidden. Luna chuckled and laid on the rock, looking at the clouds. Neville laid beside her, engrossed in his own thoughts.<br>"Luna?" Neville asked.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Earlier this year, you told Ron that you aren't that fond of dancing," Neville said.  
>"Yeah, I did," Luna answered.<br>"Did you like dancing with me?" Neville asked.  
>"I did, I liked it very much."<br>"Good," Neville answered. Luna laughed loudly. "What is it?"  
>"What would make you think that I didn't like dancing with you?" Luna asked.<br>"Well, you said you didn't like it earlier this year, and I thought-"  
>"Different kind of dancing," Luna interrupted. Neville chuckled to himself.<br>"Hey, Luna, when we get back to the house, can I shower?" Neville asked.  
>"Yes, of course, we just went swimming in water that probably wasn't the cleanest. There's a shower in the bathroom next to my room." Luna said. Neville nodded.<br>"We should probably head back to your house," Neville said.  
>"You're probably right," she answered. They got off the rock and took out their belongings. Deciding not to worry about putting on their shoes, they carried them back to the house.<p>

When the arrived, Xenophilius Longbottom was making dinner and whistling a happy tune. They slipped past him, giving a small wave, and climbed the two flights of stairs.  
>"You can shower first, Neville," Luan told him. Neville walked into the bathroom and started shedding clothes. He stopped very suddenly.<br>"Hey, Luna!" he shouted through the door.  
>"Yes?" she answered.<br>"I don't have a towel, can you get me one?" he asked.  
>"Sure! Then I'm heading to the kitchen, okay?" Luna called through the door. She opened the door an inch and slipped Neville a towel.<br>"Thanks," Neville said. He turned on the shower and hopped in. After a quick ten minute shower, Neville left the bathroom. He was thankful that he could hear Luna's voice in the kitchen, since he also forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom with him. Dropping the towel to the floor, Neville rummaged through his trunk to find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Suddenly, the door opened and Luna walked in. Time seemed to freeze as Luna stared at Neville's naked body. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, Neville coughed awkwardly and blushed. Luna quickly spun around and turned a deep red.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry Neville, I should have knocked, I thought you were still in the shower, and I'm really sorry, I should have turned around earlier and-" Luna said all of this in one breath, out of nervousness and embarrassment.<br>"It, it's alright, love. I know you didn't mean to walk in," Neville finally found a pair of pants and slipped them on. He walked over to her and turned her around. Luna couldn't even look him in the eye without blushing.  
>"I'm sorry," Luna whispered.<br>"Really, it's okay," Neville said, even though he, too, was extremely embarrassed. It wasn't everyday that his girlfriend saw him without any clothes on, after all. Just to show Luna that he wasn't mad, he kissed her softly. Luna sighed contentedly and kissed him back.

_

After Xeno's fancy dinner, which turned out to be burnt anyway, Luna still couldn't get Neville's image out of her head. It made her blush whenever she thought about it. Luckily, though, he didn't bring it up again.  
>"Hey," Neville said.<br>"Hi," Luna answered. It was only nine o'clock at night, but her dad went to bed at eight-thirty, so it was only her and Neville.  
>"You want to do something?" Neville asked.<br>"Sure, what?" Luna asked back.  
>"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe, look at the stars together?" Neville asked.<br>"That sound fun!" Luna exclaimed, glad to be thinking about something else. Neville smiled at her. Luna grabbed a blanket from the closet and the couple went outside. They laid it down on the grass and laid on top of it. Neville grabbed her hand and held it as Luna pointed out the different constellations that she learned from Astronomy class.

**A/N Long chapter right? Anyway, I would have uploaded this yesterday but, as always, life gets in the way! Please review! Thank you to everyone who has!**


	23. Distracted much?

The next morning, at 10:50, Xenophilius Lovegood apparated to platform nine and three quarters with his daughter and Neville. After a quick goodbye from Xeno, Luna and Neville went aboard the train to find an empty compartment.  
>"It's only us for today's ride, Luna. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts for the break." Neville said.<br>"What do you want to do?" Luna asked.  
>"Anything suits me," Neville said.<br>"Alright, I think I'm going to read," Luna pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and began to read it. Neville follower her lead and took out a library book on Herbology. After an hour of pages and ink, Luna checked the time.  
>"We're almost there, we should put on our robes." Neville nodded in agreement and pulled out his robe from his trunk. Luna followed and pulled it on over her clothes. After another half an hour, the train screeched to a stop at the Hogsmeade station. Neville led Luna out of their compartment and off the train. Together, they hopped on a carriage and let the thestral take them to the castle. When they reached the castle, it was time for dinner, so they were forced to separate to their different house tables.<br>Neville sat down next to Ron and filled his plate with food. Barely paying attention to what was on his plate, he poured pumpkin juice on his chicken. Ginny laughed loudly at his mistake, making Neville snap out of his trance and groan.  
>"Distracted much?" Ginny asked.<br>"Yes, merlin, I'm so out of it," Neville answered.  
>"That good of a holiday, huh?" Ginny winked.<br>"What? No! Ginny, how could you say that?" he stammered. Ginny just laughed again.  
>"Yeah, right," Ginny said disbelievingly.<br>"Well, what about your holiday, you and Michael still going out?" Neville turned the attention from himself to her. Ginny leaned forward and whispered to him.  
>"Nah, I'm with Dean now, Michael is a sour loser," she told him. Neville nodded in understanding.<br>"Isn't that a bit quick? You know, going through guys really fast?" Neville asked.  
>"No, our relationship was on the edge anyway, and a week past before Dean asked me out," Ginny shrugged.<br>"What about Harry?" he asked, knowing of Ginny's large crush on the boy. Ginny blushed and sighed.  
>"Hermione told me to try and get over it by seeing other people, but I don't think I can," Ginny answered.<br>"It will happen, just wait and see, Luna told me that she thinks it will happen. And she's usually right about this kind of thing," Neville told her. Ginny's demeanor brightened considerably.  
>"Do you want to eat some of my chicken? Yours is ruined," Ginny pointed out.<br>"I'm not really hungry, actually." Neville said, "I'll probably just eat some pudding or something." Ginny smiled.  
>"You really love her, don't you? Pudding is her favorite food." Neville looked down in embarrassment.<br>"Yeah, I love her, a little too much," Neville responded.  
>"Good, she loves you too, more than anything," Ginny smiled at him.<br>"Thanks." Hermione turned to Neville and smiled widely.  
>"That's so sweet!" she gushed. Neville blushed red.<br>"You guys were listening?" Neville exclaimed.  
>"Not really, just the last part," Ron said. Harry nodded and clapped him on the back.<br>"Do me a favor? When you get married, do it after the war," Harry said. Neville choked on his pumpkin juice.  
>"What the hell?" Neville asked.<br>"Well, when we win against Voldemort, it should be a happy time and weddings our good during happy times. Granted though, I've never been to a wedding." Harry said. Ron laughed. Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone back from break and dismissed everyone to their common rooms. The group of five stood up and began to walk to the Gryffindor tower. After Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked through the portrait hole, Harry pulled Neville aside.  
>"Please be good to her, Luna's a good person, I don't want her to get hurt," Harry said. Neville nodded.<br>"I promise," he said. Harry nodded in satisfaction and went into the common room.

_

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Jillian Hunt.  
>"How was your holiday, Jillian?" Luna asked.<br>"It was great, we stayed with my grandmother for Easter, how was yours?" she asked.  
>"The best Easter break ever," Luna smiled and looked across the room at Neville, who was talking to Ginny.<br>"That good, huh?" Jillian asked.  
>"Fantastic, really. It was so much fun," Luna sighed happily. Jillian, knowing that Luna wasn't going to respond anymore, dropped the subject. Luna was looking at Neville who was blushing red while Ron laughed. Harry's mouth moved while Neville took a drink of his pumpkin juice. After Harry finished, Neville began to choke. Luna grew worried but he quickly recovered. Professor Dumbledore stood up to the podium and made his usual speech.<br>"Welcome back from break!" he began. "As all exams have ended, I would like to inform you that all students who have just taken their NEWTS and OWLS do not have class anymore, but sixth, fourth, third, second, and first years still have classes. Fourth years, your OWL classes begin next year, so pay attention to what your professor has to say, it will help for next year. As most of you know already, Voldemort is back, stay united, don't divide, it might be the last thing you do. Now, you may all be dismissed."  
>"Speech was a bit odd today, wasn't it?" Jillian asked.<br>"Yes, but Dumbledore has his reasons. He's the wisest smartest person I know," Luna replied. Jillian nodded and together, they walked to the Ravenclaw tower.

**A/N Alrighty, I know I'm off my schedule. There's a good reason though, Hurricane Sandy! So, ha! Yeah, that was mean... On a side note, the most reviews I've ever gotten was six on a chapter! Let's beat it! In your review, so I know you read these author's notes, put the words "elder wand" at the end. Also, if you guys have an instagram, I have a Harry Potter account there! My username is "chocolate_frogs"! Please follow me! Wow, that was advertising, oh well! :) See ya next week!**


	24. Promise to write?

Getting back into classes wasn't too hard, Neville didn't have class since it was his OWL year, but Luna did. So he spent his afternoons by the lake with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry seemed much more distant than usual, but Neville knew he was upset over losing his godfather. Since Neville lost his grandfather, he gave Harry some advice on how to deal with death, it didn't seem to help him. After all, who dealt with death more than Harry?

The week past and the professors assigned holiday homework full of reviews. The summer vacation was the subject of conversations all over the grounds. Even the staff were excited to see a time for relaxation. Though most of them would be busy with the Order. The day finally arrived for the students and faculty to head home.

"You ready?" Neville asked Luna as they walked to the Hogsmeade station.  
>"Ready for going home or ready for war?" Luna responded.<br>"Both," Neville grinned.  
>"I think I am," she said.<br>"Don't you want to go home? Your trip to Sweden is beginning in two days!" Neville exclaimed.  
>"I'm going to miss you, though," Luna said.<br>"We'll have letters! And maybe I can floo over before you leave? And we can go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies together! Before you know it, you'll be arriving back here for a year without the evil, pink toad!" Neville said excitedly. Luna laughed.  
>"It will be different, I saw you everyday for the past year, what if, what if you don't like me anymore?" Luna asked with her eyes downcast. Neville sighed.<br>"Luna, look at me," he said. Luna brought her eyes up meet his. "I will love you forever, as long as I live, remember?" He picked up the locket from around her neck and opened it. Luna looked at the inscription and nodded.  
>"Forever?" she asked.<br>"Forever," Neville said confidently, "Now, come on! Let's go home so I can start the one thousand letters I will send you while you're in Sweden!" Luna laughed again.  
>They walked hand in hand until they reached the train. Neville and Luna sat in their usual compartment and waited for the rest of their friends. After a few minutes, Ginny arrived.<br>"I thought you were going to sit with Dean?" Luna asked.  
>"I wanted to sit with my friends, I won't see you until September!" Ginny cried, flopping onto the bench opposite them and sitting upside down.<br>"Neville suggested that we meet up in Diagon Alley to get school supplies," Luna suggested.  
>"Ugh, no, I'll have to watch the lovers rejoice and I'll just be stuck as the third wheel," Ginny groaned.<br>"Speaking of lovers, has Hermione admitted her crush for Ron yet?" Neville asked.  
>"No! Which is so stupid because it's so obvious, she should just kiss him and be done with it!" Ginny said as if it was easy.<br>"Because that's what you're doing with Harry, right?" Neville laughed as Ginny blushed.  
>"Here they are now," Luna pointed out. Ginny sat up quickly and fell off the bench.<br>"Head rush," she squealed and the others laughed. Ron opened the door to the compartment and walked in, followed by Harry and Hermione.  
>"Hey, guys!" Hermione said and sat beside Ginny, who got up off the floor and sat on the bench.<br>"Hello," Luna replied.  
>"Has the food cart been here yet? I'm starving," Ron said. Hermione looked at him in disgust.<br>"We just finished breakfast! The train hasn't even moved yet!" she cried.  
>"So?" Ron asked.<br>"Well-" she was cut across by Ginny.  
>"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" she asked. Harry was quick to agree, anything to avoid another fight between his two best friends.<br>"Sure, I'll play. Luna?" Neville asked.  
>"No thank you, I'll just read the newest Quibbler," Luna said and pulled out her magazine. Neville pulled his arm out from around her and sat closer to Harry and Ginny so they could play.<br>After an hour, the sweet trolley came around, pausing the game of cards. Ron was the first one up, followed by Harry. Harry bought multiples of everything, saying it was for everyone to share. Neville grabbed a chocolate frog and opened it up.  
>"Want one?" he asked Luna.<br>"Sure," she replied and grabbed her own. The next hour, the game of cards were forgotten and the group of six delved their way into the candy. Soon, the train screeched to a stop at Kings Cross Station. They cleaned up their wrappers and belongings and began to exit the train. Neville pulled Luna back into their compartment.  
>"Promise to write?' he asked.<br>"Only if you promise too," Luna replied.  
>"I promise, tell me if you find anything," Neville replied.<br>"I promise," Luna said. She quickly leaned up to kiss him, expecting a quick peck. But before she could pull away, Neville deepened the kiss. After the need of air overtook them, Luna pulled away and sighed.  
>"We'll make plans for Diagon Alley," Neville said. Luna nodded and took his hand. Together, they walked off the train and separated to find their guardians. Neville reached his gran first.<br>"Good school year?" she asked kindly.  
>"The best," Neville grinned.<p>

**A/N So that concludes Order of The Phoenix! Not a very long chapter... However, would you guys like me to do letters for the next chapter or go straight to Diagon Alley and Half-Blood Prince? Don't forget the 3 R's! Read, Review, and Recommend! Feel free to drop me a PM if you want! I'm always welcome to them!**


	25. How has your summer been?

June 25th, 1996

_Dear Neville,_  
><em>Sweden is wonderful. We're camping in a beautiful, green forest. The trees are so tall and friendly, and the grass is so green! It's just so...lovely. We haven't had any sightings of a Crumple Horned Snorcack, but Daddy and I aren't ready to give up!<em>  
><em>Ginny has been writing me letters as well, all about Harry, of course. I never really know how to respond to her letters, since I have you. She has also been sending extra supplies of parchment and ink. Which is great, because I only brought a few extras.<em>  
><em>We found a really nice river. It's on the smaller side but the water is very blue and cold. it reminds me of our day at the stream. Daddy and I have been using it for water and bathing. We occasionally apparate to a restaurant if we don't want to cook. Which defeats the purpose of proper camping, but I don't mind.<em>  
><em>How has your summer been? One week in and already exciting? Or have you been lounging around the house? I miss you so much and I can't wait for our Diagon Alley trip!<em>  
><em>Lot's of love,<em>  
><em>Luna<em>

_

June 27th, 1996

_Dear Luna,_  
><em>Hello darling! It's been wonderful to hear from you! Sweden sounds like the place for you! It's too bad about the sightings, don't worry, you'll find one! Poor Ginny, I wish Harry would just open his eyes already and see what's in front of him! I think about that day at the stream a lot, it was fun.<em>  
><em>How has my summer been? Well, Gran surprised me and took me to Italy! Can you believe it? It's very sunny there, and I've even picked up on some of the language! We've been to mostly muggle area, but have you ever seen wizarding Italy? I swear, you can feel the magic. So far we've visited Florence, Venice, and Milan. Gran took me to a bunch of museums and the Italians seem like pretty cool people. What really fascinated me was the muggle Renaissance!<em>  
><em>I've gotten letters from Dean too. He told me to eat pasta, because there is nothing like "real Italian food". I must say that I agree. I love and miss you!<em>  
><em>Can't wait to see you again,<em>  
><em>Neville<em>

_

June 30th, 1996

_Dear Neville,_  
><em>Italy? Make sure to look for the rare species of Girosheia, they're animals that Daddy has been looking for! They like to hide in bushes, so be careful, though they aren't dangerous. I didn't know there was a wizarding Italy, it sounds fantastic! Maybe we can go there together one day? I've heard of the muggle Renaissance, lots of art and learning and wonderful things happened then!<em>  
><em>Daddy and my mum went to Italy after they got married, he told me to tell you to try the lasagna there, he says it was so good that he ate it almost everyday! I've heard that there is a lot of plant life in Italy that isn't in England, maybe you can study it and learn more about Herbology?<em>  
><em>Life in Sweden is great so far. I've hiked more in one week than I have in my entire life! We've been in a different location every time we move. We will pack up the tent, hike some more, rest and sleep there. We've been following the river for the most part, sometimes venturing off. I love you too!<em>  
><em>Miss you,<em>  
><em>Luna<em>

_

July 2nd, 1996

_Dear Luna,_  
><em>Exactly twenty-eight days until I will see you again! Can you believe it? Summer is passing in a flash! I've met a bunch of people in Italy. I think I know the language well enough to have a decent conversation! Some guys invited me to go to the skatepark with them, they were muggles. I accepted. I don't think I ever want to see another skateboard in my life. A skateboard is a board with wheels that guys like to ride. It requires a lot of balance, something I don't seem to have. I got very bruised up that day.<em>  
><em>I told Gran what your dad said, we went out to dinner last night and ordered lasagna. It was delicious! Your dad was definitely right about eating it everyday!<em>  
><em>I've never hiked in my life, so I wouldn't know what to tell you. Make sure to rest your feet! Hermione told me that if I ever have a heavy load and lots to carry, to put an undetectable extension charm on a bag and pack it into there. So, I'm passing on the advice!<em>  
><em>Gran already knew Italian when we arrived, so she made a bunch of friends her age. They're out at the moment, doing who knows what. She seems to be a social butterfly, she has a lot of friends in England, and a lot of friends in Italy. Well, I best be going to sleep now. I miss you too!<em>  
><em>Un sacco di amore,<em>  
><em>Neville<em>

_P.S. That means "Lots of love"_

_

July 5th, 1996

_Neville-_  
><em>Thanks for the tip, Daddy charmed my bag and it has helped us a lot! I can't believe we didn't think of it! So far, no sightings! Daddy wants to go next summer too, but I told him it might not be safe.<em>  
><em>Aw, poor Neville! I hope all your bruises are healed and all better! I think you should have known that your clumsiness and "skateboarding" wouldn't mix well. How did your gran react when you got back to your hotel?<em>  
><em>I want to ask you something while I remembered. Ginny told me a story in my second year about boggarts. When your boggart came out, it was dressed in your Gran's clothes. But she doesn't dress like that anymore, does she? Why?<em>  
><em>It's good that you know Italian and have made lots of friends, don't forget about us though! They may be cool, but they didn't fight in the Ministry with you! Haha, we're about to get going on our hiking, so I best finish this letter. I love and miss you so much!<em>  
><em>-Luna<em>

_

July 10th, 1996

_Dear Luna,_  
><em>Gran was in a right fit when I got back. She was very fussy and forced me to take a bath. It was actually really amusing. I agree with you about your dad's idea, it won't be very safe next year. It isn't very safe this year either, but next year will be worse.<em>  
><em>When Gran heard about my boggart she replaced her entire wardrobe, I think she was embarrassed. But anyway, how did Ginny find out about my boggart? I'm going to kill Ron Weasley for tell her!<em>  
><em>No one will ever replace you, Luna. Not for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione either. I love you with all my heart.<em>  
><em>See you in twenty days,<em>  
><em>Neville<em>

_P.S. We're going back to England tomorrow._

**A/N Alright! next chapter will be a continuation of letters and the trip to Diagon Alley! As an answer for why the update was so fast, I'm bored and I have no more homework. :) I want to try something new, so from now on, all reviews will be answered here!**

**loonynerdxd9- Thank you for the compliment! It's a lot of fun writing this, so I'm happy to update :) Thanks for responding to the authors note, I was wondering when someone would! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Tallen93- I'm not a big fan of filler chapters, either, so I hope this didn't seem like one! Thanks for responding to the authors note! I'm hoping to get another update in on Saturday or Friday.**

**GreenField- Hello! Thank you! I hope you didn't feel obliged to say the compliment since we're friends, haha! I can't believe you haven't seen this before either! After all this time, too! Haha, I'll be getting an update in soon, Friday or Saturday, probably :)**


	26. Where do you want to go now?

The day was July 30th, Neville Longbottom's sixteenth birthday, and he has never been so nervous. At nine o'clock he was going to floo into Diagon Alley, and spend an entire day with Luna. At eight fifty-five, Neville walked into the fireplace and shouted his destination. When he fell out of the Diagon Alley floo reserved fireplace, he brushed the soot off of his sweater and began the walk to Flourish and Blott's, the meeting place for him and Luna.

Two minutes later, Luna walked into the bookstore and saw Neville. A grin spread across her face and she ran over to him. Luna jumped into his arms and squealed.

"Hi!" she hugged him harder, Neville had definitely gotten taller, her feet were off the ground for most of their hug.

"Oh Merlin, I've missed you," Neville said into her neck. Luna giggled loudly, causing several elderly ladies to stare at the pair. Luna didn't seem to care and took Neville's hand.

"We can't stay in here all day, we have school supplies to get!" Luna cried.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when I would get to see your extreme Ravenclaw side." Neville joked.

"Oh, ha ha, come on!" Luna said. She took out her book list and walked over to the manager.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely.  
>"I'm entering my fifth year at Hogwarts and I would like some help finding books," Luna answered.<br>"And what about you?" the man turned to Neville.  
>"Oh, yes, here you go," Neville handed the man his book list along with Luna's.<br>"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and disappeared into the book shelves. When he returned, he carried two stacks of books and put them on the counter. "Separate purchases, I presume?"  
>"Yes, sir," Luna said before Neville opened his mouth. They paid for their books and walked out of the book store.<br>"I would have paid for your books," Neville said.  
>"No, you wouldn't have, I wouldn't have let you," Luna answered, "It's so quiet now."<br>"Yeah, people are scared now that they know Voldemort is really still alive," Neville nodded, looking around the street. Luna sighed.  
>"What else do you need?" she asked. Neville looked down at his list.<br>"Nothing, but I need new school robes, it seems I grew a bit this summer," Neville grinned.  
>"Yeah, it seems," Luna said and led the way to Madame Malkins. They walked inside and Neville went over to speak to the tailor. She nodded and ushered him to get up on the stand. She waved her wand and a measuring tape flew over to Neville.<br>"Anything for you, dear?" she asked Luna.  
>"Um, yes, actually, the sleeves on my old robes have gotten a bit short," Luna answered. Madame Malkins had her get on a stand also, and sent another tape measurer to her. Neville grinned down at her and Luna smiled in return. The older woman came back with a box of pins and set to working on the robes.<br>"Alright, that will be three galleons each," she said after they were finished. The couple bid her goodbye after paying for their robes and exiting the shop.  
>"Where do you want to go now?" Neville asked.<br>"I don't know, it's your birthday! You decide," Luna said.  
>"Hmm, I have absolutely no idea," Neville answered.<br>"Do you want to come over to my house?" Luna asked, taking a step closer.  
>"Your house? Is your dad home?" Neville asked.<br>"Nope, interviewing someone for the Quibbler," Luna took another step.  
>"Don't you want to see Fred and George's new joke shop?" Neville blushed.<br>"That can wait another day," Luna took the final step and wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, she pulled him in for a kiss.  
>"Oi! Get a room!" an annoyed shopper yelled at them. Luna giggled and pulled away.<br>"My house?" she whispered. Neville gulped and nodded. Together, they ran back to the floo and went to Luna's house.  
>When they arrived, Luna pulled Neville up to her room and shut the door. Neville sat on her bed and looked around nervously. Luna came over to him and took a seat on his lap. She dropped her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Luna deepened the kiss and fixed her position so she was straddling him. The couple went on like this until Luna needed a breath of air, but Neville just kissed her neck instead. When Luna composed herself again, Neville flipped them both into laying down, with him on top. The slam of a door brought them both out of their own heads. When a yell followed, they snapped back into sitting position.<br>"Luna, are you here? I'm home!" Xenophilius Lovegood yelled from the main floor.  
>"Yes, so is Neville!" she yelled back.<br>"Hello, Neville!" he yelled.  
>"Hi, Xeno!" Neville returned. Both him and Luna started laughing hysterically at the yelling. They quickly relaxed and ran out of the room to greet Luna's dad.<br>"Hello, Daddy!" Luna gave him a hug, "How did the interview go?"  
>"Absolutely fantastic, getting into the next issue immediately!" he said with a big smile.<br>"That's great," Neville commented.  
>"Neville, are you staying for dinner?" he asked.<br>"No, afraid I can't, my gran planned a big family dinner for my birthday," Neville said.  
>"That is too bad, another day, right?" Xeno asked.<br>"Yes, sir," Neville answered.  
>"Did you get all of your books?" he asked them.<br>"Yup, and new robes!" Luna replied.  
>"Brilliant!" he said, "Now, I must start dinner, it's almost four! And my meals take a while."<br>"It's almost four already? I should start going," Neville said.  
>"Okay, your bags are in my room," Luna said and took Neville's hand. They climbed the stairs and entered her room again.<br>"I'm going to start painting my walls tomorrow," Luna said.  
>"Do you want any help?" Neville asked.<br>"No, thank you, I like doing it myself."  
>"OKay," Neville shrugged.<br>"I have your birthday present, would you like it?" Luna asked.  
>"You didn't have to get me anything, being with you is gift enough," Neville said sweetly.<br>"Well, I did, here," she gave him the package. Neville slowly opened it, it was a box. he opened the box and saw a small golden chain, with a small, circular, charm attached. He read the engraving and smiled. It said "forever and always".  
>"I wanted you to know that I'll love you forever, too, but you're a guy so you might not want something big like the locket you gave me, and I've seen guys wearing chains before and thought you might like this and I-" but Neville cut her off with a large hug.<br>"Thank you, I love it," he said and put it around his neck. Luna smiled happily and led him back down the stairs and to the floo.  
>"I love you, happy birthday," she said right before Neville vanished from the room.<p>

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Not sure how much I like this chapter, so reviews would be appreciated! Only one reviewer last chapter!**

**Tallen93- I have no idea what you mean by the foreign language thing, it's never happened to me, so I have no idea what it's like. I hope the trip lived up to your expectations! Thanks for reviewing and being the only consistent reviewer! :)**


	27. Wrackspurt got you?

**Warning: some dialogue from this chapter has been taken from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I don't own the Harry Potter series.<strong>

The rest of the summer was spent by writing letters, and soon enough it was the morning of September 1st. Luna Lovegood arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at 10:30. She went to the assigned meeting spot for her and Neville, to wait. Her father had wished her good luck for her OWL year, with promises of seeing her over Christmas, and went back to the house, since he thought that he found a breakthrough for his plant. She sat down on the bench and opened up a copy of the Quibbler. Ten minutes later, Neville arrived, and Luna jumped up from her seat and greeted him.  
>"Hi Neville! Where's your gran?" she asked, while giving him a hug.<br>"Oh, somewhere around here, probably talking to some old friends," Neville said.  
>"How was your birthday?" Luna asked.<br>"Oh yeah! You know that gift my Uncle Alfred gave me? Well, here it is," he turned around and took something from his trolley. Spinning back around, Luna saw a green plant in a pot.  
>"Wow, what kind of plant is it?" she asked.<br>"A Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville said proudly, "I can't wait to show Professor Sprout, they're not very common in England!" Luna smiled at his excitement.  
>"I'm sure she'll love it," she commented.<br>"We should probably get on the train, it's going to leave soon," Neville glanced at his watch. Luna nodded and together, they carried their trunks onto the train. As they walked past full compartments, they saw Harry and Ginny up above and walked faster to meet up with them. However, Ginny walked away after telling Harry something.  
>"Hi, Harry!" Neville said coming up behind him.<br>"Neville!" Harry turned around, relief sketched across his face.  
>"Hello, Harry," Luna added.<br>"Luna, hi, how are you?"  
>"Very well, thank you," she said, clutching her trunk in one hand and her magazine in the other. harry glanced at the Quibbler and gave a small smile.<p>

"Quibbler still going strong, then?" he asked.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," Luna replied cheerfully.

"Let's find seats," Harry said. The group of three walked along the train, looking into other compartments. At last, they found a compartment. Luna walked inside quietly, thinking about this year, while Neville and Harry had a conversation. As Neville dove under the seat to retrieve Trevor, Luna brought up the one thing that has been on her mind since June.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" she asked, as she took out a pair of spectraspecs.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry sat down. Neville brought his head back from under the seat, he looked slightly disappointed.

"I liked the D.A. ! I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too. It was like having friends," Luna responded. Neville opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a bunch of giggling girls. Luna pretended to read her magazine quietly, though she was really paying attention to Harry's conversation. She beamed as Harry defended her and Neville.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," Luna commented bluntly.  
>"You are cool. None of them fought was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me." Harry said without giving it a thought.<br>"That's a very nice thing to say," Luna smiled brightly and continued her reading. Luna read until the conversation turned to OWL scores, when she reassured Neville that his grades were fine and that he should be able to take Transfiguration with an "A". Harry had a distant look in his eye, which Neville decided to point out.  
>"You okay, Harry? You look funny." said Neville. Harry began to speak, but Luna interrupted.<br>"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna, peering over her glasses in sympathy.  
>"I, what?" Harry asked.<br>"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. I thought I one zooming around in here." Luna waved her arms, as if batting off the invisible creatures. The talk quickly turned to quidditch.  
>A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked into the compartment with news of Malfoy. Something that didn't really interest Luna, so she went back to reading. After another few minutes, another student came in and gave something to Neville and Harry. This, however, interested Luna. She listened as Harry told Neville about Professor Slughorn.<br>"Are you going to go?" she asked.  
>"I suppose we have to," said Harry.<br>"It would probably be better if you were going, Luna," Neville groaned. Luna smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.  
>"Come on, we better go," Harry said. Neville got up and followed Harry out of the compartment.<br>"So, how are you and Neville?" Hermione asked.  
>"Wonderful," Luna answered. "How are you and your crush?"<br>"Wait, what?" Hermione spluttered. Ron turned his attention to them.  
>"Oh, come on, I see the way you look at him. The way your body shifts when he's near. The way your breathing gets quicker." Luna looked at Hermione straight in the eye when she said this.<br>"Who is it?" Ron asked.  
>"How, what, how do you know?" Hermione asked.<br>"I know what people say about me, Hermione, that I'm crazy. But I am a Ravenclaw, I am observant," Luna answered. Hermione didn't respond to this, just blushed a violent shade of pink.  
>"It wouldn't be any of your business, anyway," Hermione finally answered.<br>"Oh, but, Hermione, you don't mean that, you just want me to stop talking," Luna said bluntly.  
>"Damn it," Hermione cursed around her breath.<br>"Who? What's she talking about?" Ron asked.  
>"Nothing," Hermione said. Luna nodded slowly.<br>"Nothing," she repeated. At that moment, Neville came back in and the conversation was put on hold until the train stopped.

**A/N Hello! In the Half-Blood Prince part of the story, I'm going to be following canon a bit more. So, there will be disclaimers on most chapters, which will be found at the top.**

**honeyyoushouldseemeinabowtie - Hello! Welcome to the story! Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Thanks for the compliments, I'm really trying not to make it all fluff, there is a war going on after all. :) As for updates, usually on the weekends, with the occasional ones like this one when I have time.**

**LunaTheBeast- Hi! Wow, I haven't heard from you in such a long time! I'm glad you didn't give up on me! And the pairing works in my mind too :)**

**Tallen93- Hello, again! Yeah, I don't have much experience with boys, so, that's why some of these scenes are awkward for me :/ Your reviews are always entertaining, so thank you for that. And yes, GO NEVILLE! And by the way, I think it is incredibly cool that you're a guys who reads romances. Way to go! (I've wanted to tell you that from the moment I read your profile, lol)**


	28. Where are you going?

The feast was just as magnificent as the years before, delicious food rising onto the plates, candles floating from the ceiling, the sorting of students. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table with Jillian, twirling her food around absentmindedly, eyes blurred with a distant look. Luna sighed and put down her fork.  
>"Stop it, Luna!" Jillian cried. Luna looked up, surprised at the outburst.<br>"What?" she asked.  
>"Honestly! Ever since you and Neville got together, you've been so distant! And hanging out with Ginny! And sitting with her instead of me during classes! And spending all of your free time in that bloody room that you talk about but I can't find it! And just not being you anymore! He's changed you, Luna! Where did my best friend go?" Jillian slumped in her seat, close to tears. Luna looked at her closely, surveying the situation.<br>"You're jealous," she said quietly. Jillian nodded slowly, afraid to talk. Luna nodded and stood up. "Come on." She held her hand out for the girl, who took it. Together they walked out of the Great Hall and up flights of stairs. They reached the Ravenclaw common room and Luna answered the riddle. Since everyone was at the feast, it was empty. They sat on one of the couches, facing each other.  
>"Now, tell me," Luna said.<br>"Tell you what?" JIllian asked.  
>"Tell me what's up," she said.<br>"It's exactly that," the brunette replied. Luna stared at her confused. "Two years ago, you would have never said 'what's up', or anything like that. You would have said 'what's bothering you', 'what's up' is something that Ginny would say. Ever since you started going places by yourself to do something that I wasn't allowed to know of, you've been acting differently. And then Neville comes along and whisks you off your feet and you start hanging out with Ginny Weasley and her friends. And I've been ignored. You've changed." Luna thought for a moment.  
>"I like what I changed into, not as many people make fun of me. Neville makes me happy, and my new friends accept me for who I am."<br>"But I accept you, too!" Jillian said.  
>"I know that, you've always been there," Luna said.<br>"Then why?" Jillian had begun crying now, and Luna wanted nothing more than to reach out to the shy girl.  
>"I don't know, I didn't mean to ignore you," Luna said. Jillian nodded. "Tell you what, this Saturday, just you and me, okay? We can do whatever you want."<br>"O-okay," JIllian wiped her eyes and Luna embraced her.  
>"I'm gonna head to bed now, I'm exhausted, do you want to come?" Luna asked.<br>"No, thank you, I just want some time to myself," Luna nodded in understanding and left the room. Other Ravenclaws had begun to enter the common room, so Jillian decided to leave and be by herself. She pushed open the door and entered the corridor.  
>"Hey, Jillian! Is Luna with you?" Neville approached her from behind. Jillian wiped her eyes quickly and turned around.<br>"No, sorry, she decided to turn in early," Jillian answered quietly. Neville nodded and frowned, he took a step closer and looked in her eyes.  
>"What's wrong? You've been crying," Neville asked.<br>"Oh, nothing really. A lots been happening," Jillian said and wiped her eyes again.  
>"Your last name? It's 'Hunt', right?" Jillian nodded. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry! Does Luna know?" Neville asked. Jillian shook her head and felt the tears rise up again. Neville, feeling sympathy for the younger girl, wrapped his arm around her as she broke into sobs.<br>Behind them, a third year gasped as she took in the sight. She knew who Neville was, everyone did. The boyfriend of Luna Lovegood, friend of Harry Potter, sixth-year Gryffindor. But who was the girl? The girl whose face hidden by hair and school robes already taken off. The third year ran back to her common room and climbed the stairs two at a time. She burst the door to the fifth-year Ravenclaws dorm open and ran to the bed occupied by the blonde.  
>"Luna! Luna!" she cried and shook the girl awake.<br>"What is it, Lizzie?" Luna asked.  
>"It's Neville," Luna froze and looked the girl directly in the eye.<br>"What about him? Is he hurt?" Luna threw off the blanket and sat up.  
>"No, he's fine, but I saw him hugging another girl!" she cried. Luna relaxed.<br>"Oh, was it Ginny? If it was then that's fine, it's happened before," Luna commented.  
>"No, no, she had brown hair, it was right outside the common room!" The girl, Lizzie, obviously found this important.<br>"Do you know who it was?" Luna asked.  
>"No, but it seemed like it was an everyday type of thing, like they were meeting for something," Lizzie said.<br>"You think he's cheating on me?" she asked. The third year nodded fast. "No. Neville's not the type of guy to do that, but, what?" Luna began doubting herself. She fingered her locket and thought harder. The other girl backed out of the room and left Luna to her thoughts. Would Neville cheat? But, what about forever and always? Luna opened the locket and read the engraving. He loved her, that was a fact, but what if he stopped? What if he met someone better at the Slug Club thing? What if... Luna began to cry. Lizzie's words echoed back in her head. Hugging another girl...not Ginny...seemed like it was an everyday thing...brown hair...right outside the common room... Luna groaned and fell back onto her pillow. She'll ask him tomorrow.

The first class went by extremely slowly. In each class, the professor said the same thing, OWL year is the hardest, you must work hard. It seemed like forever until the class before lunch. Luna sat with Ginny, it had always been that way in Transfiguration. She even asked Jillian if she could. Before the bell rung, Luna needed advice from Ginny.  
>"Hey, Gin?" she asked.<br>"What's up?" Ginny asked, hearing Luna's tone.  
>"I think Neville cheated on me," Luna said quietly.<br>"What? Why would you think that?" Ginny asked in astonishment.  
>"A third year saw him hugging another girl."<br>"Like friendly hug, see you later kind of hug, or a hug like you guys do?" Ginny asked. Luna bit her lip.  
>"I'm not sure, but she said that you couldn't see the girls face," Luna said. Ginny looked at her in sympathy.<br>"Um, Luna, I hate to tell you this but, well, I think you're right," Ginny put a hand on Luna's shoulder.  
>"I know! What do I do?" Luna cried out in despair.<br>"You confront him," Ginny answered automatically.  
>"When?" Luna asked.<br>"Lunch time," Ginny said. The bell rang and class begun.  
>_<p>

At lunch, Luna walked up to the Gryffindor table and took a deep breath. Ginny gave her a thumbs up sign as she approached.

"N-Neville, can I talk to you, in private?" Luna asked. Neville paled but nodded, he stood up and followed Luna out of the hall.

"So, um, what do you need to talk to me about?" Neville asked.

"Well, there's no easy way to say it..." Luna said.

"Just tell me," Neville shut his eyes and turned his head to the ground.

"Oh, okay...Are you cheating on me?" Luna asked. Neville's head popped up and stared at Luna.

"No, of course not! Why would you think that?" Neville asked.

"It's just, well, you see, last night, a third year, saw you hugging another girl, and told me, and she thought that it might have been a regular occurrence," Luna said.

"Oh," Neville said, "And you believed her?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Luna cried.

" I don't know, I just thought that you might have had a little more faith in me!" Neville exclaimed.

"Who was it? The girl you were hugging?" Luna asked quietly.

"If you want me to be honest, it was Jillian."

"Jillian? But...we're friends," Luna said.

"Really? You know she told me some stuff last night, about how you've been ignoring her. She sent you a letter over the summer, and didn't get a reply. You know, her father died over the summer and just wanted a friend to help her, but you didn't reply to her letter!"

"Her father died?" Luna asked.

"Yes, killed by deatheaters," Neville answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Neville said, "Now, if you excuse me,"

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I don't know! I'm feeling hurt on the first day of classes because my girlfriend who knows that I love her thought that I was cheating on her! I just want to be left alone!" He began walking towards the stairs, wiping his eyes.

"Neville, wait..." Luna said.

"I don't want to hear it, Luna," Neville spun around. "I trusted you, I thought you felt the same, guess not." He continued walking.

"I love you," Luna cried after him. No response.

**A/N So, who's side are you on?**

**Tallen93- Hi again! Thanks, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, probably because it has dram in it lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too! It's very long...**

**mbinns- Hi! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot!**


	29. So, what happened?

The change in behavior at Hogwarts was noticeable. Neville Longbottom sat at the back of the class everyday, not saying a word, ignoring everyone and everything, just taking notes. Luna Lovegood was no longer skipping in the hallways or wearing a smile on her face. Her locket had been taken off and put away, she had cried while taking it off. Jillian Hunt always had a guilty look on her face, despite being forgiven by Luna. She avoided everyone except Luna, which was only because she sat next to her in almost every class. Ginny Weasley was feeling guilty, as well, giving herself the blame for breaking up her best friends. She did tell Luna to confront him, after all. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to figure out whose side to be on, but they did their fair share of trying to get Neville to talk. Even the students who weren't involved had a different attitude. The other Ravenclaws had always kept their distance from Luna, but now they took turns trying to get her to smile. Draco Malfoy had stopped his bullying and always had a scared expression on his face.  
>A week passed and Luna had never felt more alone. She was doing homework and twirling her quill, her thoughts far from her Potions essay. She sighed and laid down her quill.<br>"I'm going for a walk," she whispered, the sixth year next to her nodded in acknowledgement.  
>"Would you like me to come?" she asked. Luna shook her head and began to go to the portrait hole. She walked quietly through the corridors, fiddling with a strand of hair. She climbed the stairs and kept walking. At last, she reached the topmost floor and walked to the Astronomy tower. As she walked into the tower she heard a noise and hid behind a curtain. It sounded like crying, Luna crept out from her hiding spot and walked over to see who it was. Draco Malfoy stood by the railing, hands clutching to the bar. Luna saw the his body position and, being the observant person she was, knew what he was thinking about.<br>"I've thought about it too, killing myself, especially in the last week," Luna said quietly. Draco spun around, pulling his wand out. At seeing who it was, he lowered his wand and wiped his eyes.  
>"What do you want, Lovegood?" he asked.<br>"To help you," Luna said.  
>"No one can help me," he said. Luna looked at him closely.<br>"You don't have to tell me what it is you're afraid to do, just why you're crying," she said. Draco looked at her and sat down. Luna came and sat next to him.  
>"I'm scared, if I don't do what I have to, I'll be killed and so will my mother," he said, "You're turn." Luna took the blonde boy's hand.<br>"If you haven't already heard, Neville and I broke up, and he was my other half, and I just don't know what to do without him," Luna wiped at her eyes and looked in her lap.  
>"So, you love him?"<br>"Yes, so much," Luna replied.  
>"I don't know what love feels like or looks like," Draco said.<br>"What about your parents?"  
>"I don't think they really loved each other, at least not properly."<br>"Well, love is simple, yet complicated. It's when your heart beats faster when someone mentions them. And even the smallest of hugs will make you happy. And when all you want to do is be by their side. And when you love them, you can...trust them," Luna stopped after she mentioned trust.  
>"That's what happened isn't it?" Draco asked, "The trust thing?" Luna nodded. "So, what happened?"<br>"One of my friend's father died over the summer, and I didn't know about it, since I don't read the obituary. She was upset and after I had gone to bed, she went outside the common room to be by herself. Neville was there, looking for me, but he saw her and hugged her, out of sympathy, I think. A third year saw them from behind and went to tell me, I didn't believe her at first, but she told me that it looked like they've done it before. So the next day I asked Ginny Weasley what she thought, she believed the third year and told me to confront Neville. So I did at lunch. Neville was hurt that I would even think that of him. I was surprised at myself as well. He didn't know if I trusted him, so he started crying and walking away. I called after him, I told him that I loved him. But he didn't say it back like he usually does." Luna had begun crying earlier in her story and Draco had wrapped his arm around her.  
>"That's it?" he asked. Luna nodded.<br>"It's all my fault, I believed some silly third year," Luna cried. Draco went back to calming her down. "I think I'm going to go back to my dorm now," she said. Malfoy nodded.  
>"I'm coming back tomorrow, do you want to join me?" he asked.<br>"Sure, I'd love to," Luna replied, she turned around and began walking back to the Ravenclaw tower.  
>"Oh, and Luna, I'm sorry for everything I did to you," Malfoy called after her. Luna smiled softly and kept walking, it was the first smile she had in a week.<p>

_  
>(AN this is the next day)  
>Neville was heartbroken, torn up inside, he felt like he was dying everyday. Even after a week, he talked to no one, he never laughed or smiled, all he did in his free time was read and take care of his plants. He went on many walks around the grounds, but he always avoided the tree by the Black Lake, that was where he first kissed Luna.<p>

He was sitting near the Quidditch pitch, reading a Herbology book, taking various notes on it. Someone approached him and he looked up. Hannah Abbott sat down beside him.

"Hey, Neville, I heard about you and Luna, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Neville shook his head and went back to reading. "I know it must be hard on you. She thought you cheated on her and all. Personally, I would never have thought that, you're too good of a person. Of course, we're not dating or anything. What are you reading?" Neville flipped to the cover and showed her it.

"Anyway, it was very wrong of her to accuse you of anything like that. We all know that if anyone cheated in your relationship it would be her. In fact, I bet she was. I've seen her looking at other boys, a far off look in her eyes. But she always has that look in her eye." Neville kept reading, trying to get the angry thoughts out of his head

"She probably slept with someone too, I can imagine her as a slut, you know?" Neville had had enough.  
>"Shut up, Hannah! Luna would never do something like that! You know what? She will always be a better person than you! How dare you even accuse her of something that she would never in her right mind do? That's something you would do, Hannah, not her!" Neville shouted. His voice was hoarse from not talking, but it got the message across.<br>"Excuse me? You and I are meant for eachother! You don't belong with that bitch!" Hannah yelled back. Neville snapped out his wand.  
>"Don't <em>ever<em> call the love of my life a bitch!" Neville waved his wand and Hannah was shot backwards. He heard a round of applause and turned around. It seemed like the shouting attracted attention from the student body. Neville stuffed his wand back into his pocket and stormed away, back into the castle.  
>Lizzie witnessed the shouting match, and immediately knew that she had to tell Luna. She ran after Neville into the castle and ran up the flights of stairs to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Sure enough, Luna was sitting in front of the fire place, gazing into the flames.<br>"Luna, Luna!" she cried and ran over to her.  
>"What?" she asked quietly.<br>"Neville just defended you in front of a crowd against Hannah Abbott and called you the love of his life." Lizzie said.  
>"I'm not going to believe you again, Lizzie," Luna looked at the girl.<br>"But it's true! He did! Go get him back!" she said. Luna sighed.  
>"Lizzie, a relationship isn't like the ones in the books, it's not that easy," Luna explained.<br>"But I'm telling the truth!" she cried.  
>"I made a mistake, I'll deal with the consequences, you don't have to interfere," Luna got up and walked over to the stairs to her dorm. Lizzie looked at her sadly.<p>

_

"This is so sad," Ginny said at breakfast the next morning. Hermione looked at her in confusion.  
>"What is?" she asked.<br>"The whole Luna and Neville thing," Ginny sighed.  
>"Yeah, it is, they're so sad looking," Hermione said. Ginny nodded. Neville walked in and sat next to Ginny.<br>"Good morning, Neville, we heard about your yelling yesterday afternoon," Hermione said bluntly. Neville looked at her angrily.  
>"Yeah, so did everyone else," Neville said.<br>"I don't think Luna did," Ginny pointed out. The group turned to look at her. Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She had her elbow on the table with her hand on her cheek. She was staring at her plate of eggs. The owl post arrived and still the group watched Luna, a gray owl landed in front of her and she quickly untied the letter. A small smile stretched across her face and she turned slightly to look at someone. Neville sighed unhappily.  
>"I'm sure she's not moving on," Hermione said as they turned back around.<br>"Yeah, sure," Neville answered.  
>"Look, Neville, you broke up with her, you were mad at her, if you want her back, go for it," Ginny told him. Neville nodded.<strong><strong>

**A/N Hello, everyone! I always had this feeling that Luna doesn't hold grudges very long. So, she would forgive Malfoy pretty easily...**

**Tallen93- I really love your reviews, a lot. Fortunately, your prediction is not coming true. Instead Neville yelled at Hannah, which is much better!**

**Megagamer1- Hi! Welcome to the story! Thank you very much for adding this story to your alerts and favorites! And also adding me to your alerts and favorites! it means so much to me that you like it!**


	30. You came?

"Now, we are going to be studying Amortentia for the next week! Today we will just be studying it's qualities and taking notes. I have prepared another batch of it for everyone. A small bowl will be given to each table!" Professor Slughorn announced to his class of sixth years. The class separated into tables and waited for their potion.  
>"Hey, Neville, mind if I join you? It's two to a table and Harry and Ron already paired off," Hermione said.<br>"I don't mind, have a seat," Neville answered. Hermione smiled gratefully and sat down.  
>"Your potion is coming around now! All you have to do is look at it, smell it and write down what you observe!" Professor Slughorn waved his wand and the bowls of potions flew to the tables. Hermione took out her parchment, quill, and ink and began to write her notes. Neville took out his supplies but just stared at the love potion. He breathed in and his breath caught in his throat. He could smell it clearly. Fresh stream water, strawberries, and the smell only a magazine could have. Neville closed his eyes tightly. Stream water...a stream by Luna's house. Strawberries...Luna's shampoo. Magazine...the Quibbler. Neville opened his eyes and groaned.<br>"You have ten minutes left for your notes! Then we are going to do an experiment!" Professor Slughorn announced. Neville quickly wrote down notes on the potion and put his supplies away. The professor then told everyone to stand up. He waved his wand and the tables and chairs moved to the side, creating an opening in the room.  
>"Alright, everyone. We are going to test how you deal with the effects of a love potion. And no, Ms. Granger, we are not going to have you drink the potion, you are just going to smell it, and the one I have for this is very strong." He paused to answer any questions, no one raised their hand. "Good, Mr. Potter, how about you first?" Harry walked to the center reluctantly and Professor Slughorn had him sniff the powerful potion. Harry became tense but quickly relaxed. He got a dreamy look in his eye and spun around in circles. He began to hum a muggle song and kept spinning. Finally, he stopped and sat on the ground, gazing at the ceiling.<br>"Very interesting, thank you, Mr. Potter," he said and took Harry up by the arms and gave him another potion to smell. "This is the antidote," he answered the questioning looks. Harry got back to normal and blushed deep red. Luckily though, today's class wasn't with the Slytherins. Professor Slughorn had more people come up and have their hand at the potion. At last, Neville was called. He walked over to the potion and took a whiff of it. He started getting an odd feeling in his heart, the beating got slower and more relaxed, his brain went a little fuzzy. Neville swung his arms and fell down. He sat on the floor and his eyes began to tear up. He got up quickly and ran towards the door, it was locked.  
>"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled through sobs. Professor Slughorn and the rest of the class were in shock. No one else had that reaction, never in all of his years of teaching. Harry cautiously approached Neville.<br>"Neville, calm down, you have to stay here," he said gently, Neville grasped onto Harry's shirt. He shook his head.  
>"I can't! I have to go!" he yelled again.<br>"Why? Why do you have to go?" Harry asked. Neville looked into his eyes.  
>"I still love her, I want her back," he whispered softly.<br>"I know you do, but you need to take the antidote first," Harry said. Neville nodded and was led over to Professor Slughorn. With shaky hands, the professor gave Harry the antidote, which Neville sniffed. Harry let go of him and back up. After coming to his senses, Neville broke down into sobs again.  
>"I can't take it anymore! I need her!" he said. Hermione walked over to him.<br>"So go get her," she whispered. Neville nodded and ran out of the classroom, after casting a quick "Alohomora". He ran through the hallways, desperate to find Luna. He ran to the main floor all the way up to the seventh. He didn't know what class she was in or what room or even where she was. Neville thought for a moment and was hit with a bright idea. He ran towards the owlery and called one of the school owls. He dug in his pockets to find parchment and his quill and ink. He wrote quickly and told the owl to get it there as fast as he could.

Luna was bored, it was only History of Magic, she learned everything Professor Binns talked about just by reading the textbook. She looked around the room, all of the other Ravenclaws were taking notes and hanging onto the professor's every word. She heard a tapping on the window next to her. Luna looked at the owl and opened up the window large enough so that she could get the letter. She opened it up and read it through. A small smile formed on her face as she saw the handwriting.  
><strong><br>**_Luna-_  
><em>Will you please meet me in the Room of Requirement during lunch? I'll have food there.<em>  
><em>-Neville<em>

Lunch was the next period, and Luna's smile got bigger. She listened to Professor Binns drone on and on about the many goblin wars, impatiently glancing at her watch every other minute. At last, it was lunch time. She hurried to the seventh floor and walked past the wall three times. The door appeared and Luna stepped into the lounge-like room Neville created last year.

"You came?" Neville asked, relieved.

"Of course I did," Luna replied. A silence fell between them.

"D-do you want some food?" Neville stuttered. Luna nodded and gave a small smile. She walked over to where Neville was sitting. They ate quietly. "So..." Neville said.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"I miss you," Neville blushed.

"I miss you too," Luna replied, "I'm sorry for accusing you."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Neville said.

"Don't be sorry for that, I would have done the same thing," Luna replied. He nodded slowly.

"So, can we be together again?" Neville asked hopefully. Luna broke into a smile.

"I would love that," she said. Neville broke into a smile too. He leaned in and kissed her, hard. Luna wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Merlin, I've missed that," Neville mumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Luna said. Neville chuckled and went back into their kiss. After a few more minutes, the kiss turned very heated. Luna had taken off Neville's shirt, letting her hands roam his chest. Although Luna still had on every article of clothing, Neville had slipped his hands under her shirt. Luna moaned into his mouth and continued kissing him. Their tongues fought for dominance. They had previously laid down, Neville on top of her, careful not to hurt her.

"Neville. Neville, we should stop," Luna whispered. He kept kissing her neck, answering only with a mumble.

"Neville, we can't do it," Luna gasped.

"We have self-control," Neville said.

"Speak for yourself," Luna answered. Neville chuckled but obliged, he got up and put his shirt back on.

"I love you," Neville said.

"You're just saying that because we just snogged," Luna said with a smile. Neville laughed. "But I love you too, by the way."

**A/N Hello, everybody! They are now back together! Yay! And this is the 30th chapter! OMG!**

**Tallen93- I hope you're happy! They're back together again! i hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing the potions class part. I liked having Hannah use colorful words, it seemed fitting... Anyway, please review again! I honestly LOVE your reviews.**


	31. Should I ask her?

Luna woke up the next morning with the largest grin on her face. She jumped out of her four-poster bed and ran towards the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and grinned even bigger.  
>"This is it, Luna! Your first day back as Neville Longbottom's girlfriend!" she whispered to herself. Luna let out a squeal of happiness and rocked back and forth on her heels. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around her. A flash of silver caught her eye and Luna looked over at it. Sitting in the same spot as she left it was her silver locket. Luna looked at it happily and quickly slipped it over her head. She sighed in content as the cold chain hit the back of her neck. She turned around and went back into her room. She skipped over to her dresser and hummed quietly to herself. Flipping through mounds of clothes, she wasn't satisfied by her choice. Luna skipped over to Jillian's dresser and went through it. She finally found a shirt she liked and slipped it over her head. She went back to her own area and pulled on her favorite pair of jeans. Slowly, the sun began to come up. Luna sat by the window and watched it rise, feeling it's heat and marveling at it's beauty.<br>Once it was almost six-thirty, the other girls began to wake up. Jillian saw Luna by the window and walked over to her. She sat by her and watched the sun. Luna turned her head and smiled. Jillian, already knowing the reason of her smile, returned it. She surveyed Luna closely. The bags under her eyes had gone away, the sparkle had returned, she was wearing Neville's necklace, and Jillian's shirt. She looked at it in confusion.  
>"Luna, why are you wearing my shirt?" she asked.<br>"I didn't like any of mine today, so I looked in your dresser and I like this one," Luna said.  
>"Um, okay. Can you ask first before going through my things?"<br>"Sure, whatever pleases you," Luna answered.  
>"It looks good on you, though," Jillian commented.<br>"Thank you."  
>"It's missing something...come with me," Jillian held Luna's arm and pulled her up, together, they walked towards Luna's nightstand. Jillian moved some things around and found what she was looking for. "Close your eyes," she said. Luna did as she was told. Jillian put on the earrings gently and then clasped another necklace around Luna's neck. "There, that's the Luna I know and love." Luan opened her eyes and glanced down, she was wearing the Butterbeer cork necklace along with the locket. She reached up and felt her ears, the radish earrings dangled down. Luna smiled at her friend. Jillian returned it and left to go get ready herself.<p>

Neville woke up and stared at the ceiling, processing the previous night. A goofy grin spread across his face and he laughed, loud. He quickly climbed out of his bed and walked toward the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he tried his best to stop smiling like an idiot. Finally, he gave up.  
>"You ready for this, Longbottom? You are no longer single!" Neville whispered, careful not to walk up his room mates. He chuckled again and went back into the dorm room. Harry and Ron were sitting together, whispering privately. Hearing Neville's footsteps, they looked up and noticed his smile.<br>"Good for you, mate!" Ron said. Harry just gave a small smile, no words were needed. Neville grinned back and started getting ready for classes. He quickly put on a nice shirt and jeans, not that it really mattered, they had school robes that covered them. Before Neville went down for breakfast, he put on the chain Luna gave him and hooked it shut. Neville whistled joyfully and walked down to the Great Hall. WHen he arrived, he saw Luna watching him and gave her a wide smile. Luna grinned back and resumed her conversation with Jillian. Neville watched as they talked. With Luna's big hand gestures and dreamy eyes that she only got while talking about a magical creature. And Jillian sat patiently, listening to Luna speak. Neville sat down across from Ginny and smiled at her while putting food on his plate.  
>"You look happy, what's the occasion?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked over at them curiously.<br>"Luna and I got back together last night," Neville answered. Just talking about it made him grin wider. Ginny squealed and clapped her hands.  
>"That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Neville blushed. Hermione, much like Harry, smiled at him.<br>"Thanks," Neville responded and took a heaping bite of his eggs.  
>"Are you going to ask her to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, leaning forward to wait for a response.<br>"I thought that was one of those things when you just went together, one of those couple rules?" Neville asked in confusion.  
>"Of course it isn't! She might have wanted to go with Jillian or go with us in a group or maybe she doesn't want to go at all!" Ginny listed the possibilities and Neville gulped, he didn't know there was so many rules about this, and he had a relationship for a bit less than a year!<br>"Should I ask her?" Neville asked.  
>"Don't you want to spend the day with her?" Hermione asked, joining the conversation at last.<br>"Well, yeah, of course I do! But I've never properly asked out a girl for a date," Neville said.  
>"Really? What about when you asked her to be your girlfriend?" Ginny asked.<br>"Well, it was more of an unspoken agreement between us. I mean, I kissed her, and a few weeks later we started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. And all of our dates were really just an agreement that we should meet up. I asked her to stay over for Easter holidays, but it wasn't really a date, since it was more than one day," Neville answered.  
>"Then we'll teach you how to ask her!" Ginny exclaimed and the rest of breakfast was spent telling Neville how to ask Luna to Hogsmeade.<p>

When classes ended for the day, Neville waited outside of the charms corridor to ask Luna to accompany him somewhere private. As Luna rounded the corner, Neville stepped out of his hiding spot and walked towards her.  
>"Excuse me, miss," Neville asked from behind. Luna turned around and looked at him, her face broke into a smile as she saw who it was.<br>"Neville!" she said and wrapped her arms around him.  
>"Hello, love," Neville answered and hugged her back. Luna released herself and looked at him.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked.  
>"I came to ask if I can escort you somewhere special," Neville said. His voice was calm and confident but inside his stomach had butterflies.<br>"Ooooh! Are we going on an adventure?" Luna jumped up and down.  
>"A special type of adventure," Neville said. Luna nodded and took his hand.<br>"Lead the way!" Neville led her down to the main floor and outside the castle. They walked past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest. They followed the path and ended up in a grassy clearing.  
>"Here we are!" Neville said. Luna looked around at the trees.<br>"What are we doing here?" she asked. Neville picked up a bouquet of flowers he hid earlier and tappen Luna's shoulder. She spun around and looked at Neville. He held out the flowers and knelt on one knee.  
>"Luna Lovegood, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade Village this weekend as a date?" Neville asked slowly. Luna smiled and nodded, taking the flowers.<br>"Of course I will!" she said. Neville smiled and stood up.  
>"Good, Ginny told me that you might have made plans with your friends or something like that and told me that I should properly ask you, instead of assuming like I did," Neville said and released the breath he was holding.<br>"Sometimes I think Ginny can be a little over the top, but I appreciated it just the same," Luna smiled and sniffed the flowers.  
>"What do the flowers smell like? Hermione gave them to me," Neville asked. Luna took another sniff and looked up at him.<br>"That's odd, they smell like you," Luna said and handed them to Neville so he could see. Neville took them and smelt them.  
>"No, they smell like you, like strawberries and fresh water and the pages of a magazine," Neville said. He looked at them closely. Luna, being the Ravenclaw she was, came to the realization. Hermione must have poured a light Amortentia on the flowers.<br>"Amortentia," Luna whispered. Luckily, Neville didn't hear her, and didn't realize that if they smelled each other, that they really were meant for eachother. Luna smiled wide.  
>"Weird," Neville said, "must have been a charm of something." Luna nodded.<br>"Thanks for asking me to Hogsmeade, but we really should be heading back to the castle if we want dinner," Luna said. Neville nodded and together they walked back up to the school.****

**A/N I know, worst person ever, right? I messed up my update schedule! But I updated a lot last week so that makes up for it, right?**

**Tallen93- I was so happy while writing that they got back together! The potions class was fun too, go ahead with your idea! I want to see how it turns out! You were the Neville of your friends? I wish my friends were cool enough to label me as a Harry Potter character, but everyone else said I was very Luna-ish so I guess that's me. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**LunaTheBeast- I know, right?! I'm so happy they are back together! And I wrote it. I loved the "go neville" part of your review! It made me laugh :)**

**loveluna (Guest)- Thanks for the compliment! I completely agree with you! I've been trying to make Luna more Luna-like since the beginning. I hope this chapter's better for you! :)**


	32. Neville?

After dinner ended, Luna went over to the Gryffindor table. She walked quickly and reached the table in no time.  
>"Hey, Luna," Ginny said. Neville turned around and smiled at her. Luna returned it, but turned toward the trio next to them.<br>"Hermione? May I speak with you for a moment?" she asked. Hermione looked up, shocked, but nodded just the same. She got up and led Luna out of the hall where they could talk privately.  
>"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.<br>"So, Neville gave me flowers this afternoon, and he told me that you gave them to him to give to me. And I know you're a clever witch, but I am a Ravenclaw and I know about Amortentia. Did you put it on the flowers?" Luna asked. Hermione blushed.  
>"Well, yes. But it wasn't a strong one, it was the lightest I could find. It was only meant for you to smell and realize that you truly are meant for eachother," Hermione answered. Luna nodded.<br>"I know that, I love him," Luna responded.  
>"Alright, I'm sorry for meddling," Hermione apologized.<br>"That's fine, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to give either of us a love potion," Luna responded.  
>"Never! Of course I wouldn't do that!" Hermione exclaimed. Luna smiled and nodded.<br>"I know, thank you, though," she said. Without letting Hermione answer, Luna walked back into the hall, where several students were still sitting and chatting among themselves. She walked over to them and sat down. "What are we talking about?" Luna asked.  
>"Quidditch stuff," Ron answered. She nodded and smiled, listening to whatever they were saying.<br>"You want to go for a walk?" Neville whispered in her ear.  
>"Sure," she whispered back.<br>"Well, guys, Luna and I are gonna go for a walk. See you in the common room," Neville announced to the group.  
>"See you," the group responded. Neville stood up and held his hand out for Luna. She took it and was pulled to her feet. They walked hand in hand out the castle and walked towards the Black Lake.<br>"So, today you said the flowers smelled like me," Neville started.  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, what do I smell like?" he asked, embarrassed for asking such a question. Luna laughed and thought for a while.  
>"Let's see, you smell like, well, you. Kind of earthy but really sweet. You smell really warm, like when you bake cookies and the smell fills the house. It can really only be described as you. You're unique," Luna said. Neville nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence for a while. He let go of her hand and stretched up with a yawn. He sighed and went to scoop up her hand again, but missed and tripped on a rock. He fell face first into the grass. He lay there for a minute and Luna began to panic. She quickly lowered herself to the grass and shook his shoulder.<br>"Neville?" Luna asked, "Neville?" Her voice rose when he still didn't answer. She turned him over and saw his grin.  
>"Hey, love," he whispered. Luna began to cry in relief.<br>"Not funny, not funny at all!" she said. Neville glanced at the tears on her cheek and sat up to embrace her in a hug.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic you," Neville said. Luna hugged him tighter.<br>"I thought you were unconscious or something! Don't ever do that again!" Luna cried. Neville looked at her sadly.  
>"I'm sorry, love," Neville said. Luna nodded into his shoulder and her crying subsided. She lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She quickly pulled him into a kiss. Neville could taste the salty tears and kissed her harder, feeling guilty for making her cry. Luna pulled back and smiled a sad smile. Neville smiled back and got to his feet. Luna stood up with him.<br>"I'm sorry for crying, that was a bit pathetic, wasn't it?" Luna asked.  
>"Don't be sorry, what I did was mean and I shouldn't have made you cry," Neville answered.<br>"You look like you just watched a bird die," Luna observed. Neville chuckled and took her hand again.  
>"Well, watching you cry is really sad. And it was my fault," Neville answered.<br>"It's times like these when I'm really grateful for our honesty rule," Luna said. Neville nodded in agreement. "Oh Merlin! You just fell! Are you okay?" Luna asked and turned on Neville, looking for a sign of injury.  
>"Luna, I'm fine. I fall all the time, remember?" Neville asked. Luna sighed and ran her hand through her hair.<br>"Yeah, I know, I just don't want you to get hurt," Luna whispered.  
>"I know, Luna. But you really should be getting used to it, it's in my genes. My mom was clumsy also, apparently," Neville said. Luna nodded and smiled at him. Neville glanced at his wrist watch.<br>"Is it almost curfew?" Luna asked. Neville nodded. They turned around and began their walk back towards the castle. They climbed the stairs in silence. The turn when they had to split up came and Luna turned towards Neville.  
>"Good night, Neville," she whispered.<br>"Good night, Luna. Don't forget our date in two days," Neville whispered back.  
>"Never," she responded and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Luna turned around the corner and walked in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. Neville watched her until she disappeared, he turned the other way and walked towards the Gryffindor tower.<p>

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! I've been so busy this past week and haven't had time to really brainstorm or anything. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Tallen93- Haha, loved your review! I think your cheesiness is fantastic! Keep it up! lol**

**LunaTheBeast- nope, not sabotage. I don't think Hermione would ever do that. Good guess, though! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	33. Aren't you excited, Neville?

Today was the day. The Hogsmeade day. The date day. The day. And the day couldn't be any better. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, not a cloud was spotted in the sky. It was going to be perfect. Everything was arranged by Neville himself, with the help of Ginny, of course. Nothing could go wrong, nothing at all.  
>Luna was waiting by the front door, lost in her thoughts, humming a random tune. She was pulled back to the present by the feeling of a hand in hers. Neville smiled nervously at her when she looked up at him.<br>"Shall we?" he asked. Luna nodded excitedly and started bobbing up and down. Neville laughed and they began the walk to the village.  
>"Aren't you excited, Neville?" Luna asked, a huge grin on her face.<br>"Of course! I'm just a bit nervous is all," Neville answered.  
>"No reason to be nervous, love! It's just me!" Luna leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.<br>"Oh, well isn't this cute? The school loon and klutz, going on a date to Hogsmeade?" Draco Malfoy pushed past a group of girls and stood in front of Neville and Luna.  
>"So what if we are?" Neville asked, gripping Luna's hand tighter.<br>"Oh, nothing, nothing. Is he paying you to date him? Sounds like something the loser would do," Malfoy turned to Luna.  
>"Shove off, Malfoy!" Neville tried to go around him, but the other Slytherins had turned up to watch the verbal battle.<br>"Oh? Is it the other way around then? Are you paying him?" Draco asked Luna again.  
>"No, kindly get out of our way, please," Luna said calmly. Malfoy started circling them.<br>"No, I don't think I will. This is much more fun than a trip to some village," Malfoy responded.  
>"How so?" Neville challenged. Malfoy chose to ignore the question and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.<br>"What do you say? Deal with them separately?" Malfoy asked. The pair grunted and gave a nod in response. Immediately, two of the other Slytherins came forward and tried to grab Luna and Neville. However, due to the DA last year, their instincts were good, Neville whipped out his wand and disarmed them while Luna gave one a well aimed kick in the groin. Neville grabbed Luna's hand and began running away from the shocked Slytherins. They ran into the nearest store, which was The Three Broomsticks, laughing. They sat at a table and Neville went up to get some butterbeers. When he returned, they sipped on their drinks.  
>"That was brilliant!" Neville finally said.<br>"Thank you," she responded.  
>"Did you see the look on their faces?" Neville asked, laughing again.<br>"They couldn't believe that you actually disarmed them!" Luna said, laughing with him.  
>"Never mind that! They were shocked that you kicked him in the groin!" Neville spluttered between his laughter.<br>"Thanks for standing up for me, though," Luna said, the mood turning serene. Neville nodded and took a sip of his drink.  
>"It was no problem, you're my girlfriend after all," Neville answered.<br>"Would you still have done it, though? Even if I wasn't your girlfriend, not even a friend, would you still stand up for me?" Luna asked. Neville thought for a moment.  
>"I don't think I would have done it a year ago, but the DA, well, it changed me," Neville said. Luna nodded.<br>"I love you," Luna said.  
>"I love you too. But now we must get going, I have lots planned and I would hate to have Malfoy ruin my ideas!" Neville leaned over and gave Luna a small kiss.<br>"Then let's go!" Luna got up excitedly and began weaving her way through the mounds of people. Neville quickly followed after her. When they reached the door, Neville pushed it open and took Luna's hand in his.  
>"First stop, Honeydukes!" Neville announced, leading them in the direction of the candy store.<br>"You know what I like?" Luna asked.  
>"You like a lot of things, Luna, what is the one you're talking about?" Neville smiled at her teasingly. Luna laughed.<br>"I like how you're never afraid to hold my hand in public, no matter how many odd glances we get," Luna said. Neville shrugged.  
>"I never really thought about it. It's just something I like to do," Neville answered. Luna nodded in understanding.<br>"I also like how you say 'I love you' everyday, just so I won't forget. And how you kiss me on the cheek when you see me in the corridors, despite being in front of all your friends. I like how you smile at me during the meals in the Great Hall, so I know that you are thinking of me. And how you constantly remind me that everyone has flaws and makes mistakes, but it shows that they are really human beings," Luna said.  
>"I do all that?" Neville asked.<br>"That and more," Luna whispered. They reached the store, so their conversation was forced to be put on hold. The store was packed with students.  
>"Meet at the register in seven minutes?" Neville asked loudly to be above the noise.<br>"Deal!" Luna said. They went their separate ways to find their favorite candies. When seven minutes were up, the pair was found with piles of candy at the counter, where Neville paid for it all.  
>"What's next?" Luna asked as she opened a chocolate frog.<br>"Next is a break to eat food!" Neville said. They found a bench a bit off of the walkway to sit on.  
>"So, back to our previous conversation," Luna started.<br>"Yes?" Neville asked.  
>"What do you like about me?" she asked. Neville laughed and ran a hand through his hair.<br>"There's so much I like about you, though," he said.  
>"Name a few," Luna told him. Neville nodded and dropped his hand.<br>"Well, I like that you blush a lot around me, it makes you look really pretty. I like that you don't cake yourself in make up like other girls, you're completely you. I like it when you smile, because it always reaches your eyes and they seem to sparkle. I like it when you laugh, it makes every other thing sound boring. I like it when you talk about the creatures your father tells you about, because whenever you do, you get a dreamy look in your eye that makes everything seem small in comparison to you. I like when we have these discussions because they always remind me that I'm a good person and that you love me," Neville answered. Luna nodded and they sat in silence.  
>"I love you," Luna said.<br>"I love you too," he chuckled, "Come on, we can do whatever we want now, I don't want to stick to plan anymore!" Luna laughed and stood up with him. SHe took his hand and they walked along the path.  
>"I have a question," Luna stated.<br>"What is it?"  
>"What is the point of living in a world filled with beauty if we are always looking at the ground?" she asked.<br>"What do you mean?" he responded.  
>"The world we live in is filled with color and sound and just purely beautiful in a unique way. But whenever we walk we stare at the ground and miss it all, why?"<br>"Because we don't want to step on something icky?" Neville asked. Luna laughed.  
>"Try walking without looking at your feet, notice your surroundings," she challenged. Neville looked around him. It was just the plain old Hogsmeade village.<br>"I don't see it," he said.  
>"Look harder, really look at it," Luna told him. Neville stared around again. He could see it now. The grass was a pretty shade of green. A color he had never seen before. The woman at the newspaper stand had a pretty blush on her cheeks as she talked to her customer. The sky was clear and beautiful, the color the sky is always described as but never seen as.<br>"I see it," Neville whispered.  
>"Now, hear it," Luna said. Neville closed his eyes to keep from distracting himself. He could hear the birds chirping. A soft song, simple yet complex. It was full of triplets and it was music. He could hear the faint chatter from an open window, so many different voices. Each one telling a new story, a new life, that not many have dared to learn about.<br>"Wow," Neville said, and he meant it. Luna had opened his eyes and ears to the magnificence of this funny place called life. He opened his eyes and saw Luna smiling at him.  
>"It is, isn't it?" she asked.<br>"Yes, it's just...wow," Neville said again. Luna laughed and pulled him along the road.  
>"Come on, it's almost dinner!" They ran up the path to school, laughing and talking the entire way.<p>

**A/N I have a challenge for you. Try this. Really observe your surroundings, pay attention to color and sound and the beauty of life. It is completely worth it.**

**Tallen93- DO NOT WORRY! I have SO many plans for this story! Okay? Okay. But when it does eventually end, I will have a hard time coping too. This story had been in my thoughts for the last eight (?) months. :) I really hoped you liked this chapter!**

**cheeky99oreo- Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites and alerts. It means so much to me that you like it! Welcome to the story!**

**RomionShipper- Thank you so much for following and favoriting me and this story! And your review literally made me start crying. I'm not kidding it just meant so much to me! Welcome to the story!**


	34. Are you staying for Christmas, Luna?

**Disclaimer: Some dialogue in this chapter was taken from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. However, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me :)**

Many weeks past. September turned into October. The leaves turned from green to orange and yellow and red. October turned into November. The leaves began falling freely to the ground. November turned into December. The trees were bare and the air was bitter cold. The school became a frenzy of excitedness and lounging about. Every fireplace in the school was lit and warm. The students were overjoyed at the prospect of going home for Christmas, to their families and getting a break from the stressful schoolwork. The fifth years were getting more assignments than ever before, and unfortunately, their social lives had to be put on a hold. Never had they imagined their OWL's to be so tiring. Even the Ravenclaws were found to be behind on their homework, and each one of them was in the library, writing and reading and trying to get everything done.  
>Today was one of the rare occasions when Luna could be free of homework, having finished it all earlier that day. She and Neville were relaxing in silence, lounging in front of a fire in the Room of Requirement.<br>"Are you staying for Christmas, Luna?" Neville asked. Luna looked up at him and smiled.  
>"I'm not sure yet, we still have a week and a half until break, are you?" she asked.<br>"No, Gran wants me home this year. Says it's safer," Neville replied. Luna nodded.  
>"Maybe I'll go home too, then. Ginny is going home for break, Jillian is too. I'm not going to have anyone to talk to," Luna said. They relapsed into silence and Neville sighed.<br>"I heard there was going to be a Christmas party for the Slug Club before break," Neville said.  
>"Oh, really?"<br>"Yeah, I wasn't invited, though. If I was, I would've taken you," Neville said.  
>"Well, that's very sweet of you. It's not your fault that Professor Slughorn can't see how brilliant you are, though. He just doesn't see it."<br>"Thanks," Neville responded.

Luna skipped down the corridor, lost in her thoughts. She past the girls lavatory and heard a peculiar noise. Cautiously, Luna backed up and stood in front of the door. This isn't Myrtle's bathroom, but she heard crying. Luna opened the door slowly and walked inside. One of the stall doors was closed carelessly, and Luna heard sniffing from it.  
>"Go away," the muffled voice said. Luna stayed put and knocked gently. "I said, go away!" The girl turned and Luna looked in the surprised face of Hermione Granger.<br>"Hello," Luna whispered.  
>"Oh, it's you," Hermione turned back around and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.<br>"What's wrong?" Luna asked gently.  
>"It's nothing, Luna. Just go back to class or something," Hermione answered with a sniff.<br>"Class ended a minute ago," Luna replied.  
>"Oh, right," the other girl answered.<br>"Now, tell me what's wrong. Crying in a bathroom isn't much of a hobby, so it must be something," Luna observed.  
>"Oh, alright. Ron did an impression of me and everyone laughed, and I, well, I just got upset about it," Hermione said.<br>"He can be a bit mean, can't he?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to be late for next class, especially since it's my OWL year. Let's go," she held out her hand and Hermione took it. Together, they walked out of the bathroom, where they saw Harry approaching them. Luna noticed that one of his eyebrows was bright yellow.  
>"Oh, hello, Harry. Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?" Luan asked.<br>"Hi, Luna. Hermione, you left your stuff..." He held out her books to her.  
>"Oh, yes," Hermione took them and turned around quickly, hiding the fact that she was wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Harry. Well, I'd better get going..." Hermione hurried off quickly without saying another word.<br>"She's a bit upset. I thought at first that it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about Ron Weasley..."  
>"Yeah, they've had a row," Harry answered awkwardly. Their conversation continued, with Harry asking questions and Luna answering honestly. She was talking about how Ginny stood up for her when Harry asked her something surprising.<br>"How would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" Harry asked. Luna looked at him in shock. He knew about her and Neville, right?  
>"Slughorn's party? With you?"<br>"Yeah. We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like...I mean... I mean, just as friends, you know. But if you don't want to..." Luna brightened at his words.  
>"Oh, no, I'd love to go with you as friends!" Luna beamed up at him.<p>

Neville walked with Seamus and Dean, laughing at Seamus' failed attempt at Transfiguration again. They were talking and Neville was finding that he could be in no better mood that day. He always found that being with friends made him happy. They turned the corner on their way to the common room. They had a free period next. They spotted Peeves and quickly backed against the wall in order to avoid whatever trick he had up his sleeve. But he was singing.  
>"<em>Potty asked Loony to go to the party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuurves Looooooony!<em>" Peeves sang in his best obnoxious voice. Neville turned to look at him. He paid closer attention to the words the second time it was sang. Instantly a rush of anger burst through him, his previous mood disappearing.  
>"What the hell?" Neville gripped his bag tighter. Seamus and Dean looked at him cautiously.<br>"Now, Neville. Let's think this through shall we?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded.  
>"We have to stay calm, Neville," he added.<br>"Okay, let's think. Who do we know that could be called _Potty_?" Dean asked.  
>"Potter," Neville's knuckles turned white against his bag.<br>"And who could be _Loony_?" Dean asked.  
>"Luna. My girlfriend!" Neville answered angrily.<br>"You know, now that we just did that, I don't think it was the best idea," Seamus whispered to Dean. Dean nodded and watched Neville's reaction.  
>"I'm fine. Absolutely fine. Okay? Yeah, fine, completely fine! No one has to worry. It means nothing. I just need to take a break in the common room. Yeah, that'll be fine," Neville said, talking to himself more than the others. The boys nodded, though still in doubt if Neville would remain calm. They followed his as he approached the common room.<br>"Baubles," Neville said to the Fat Lady. He stormed into the common room and immediately went to the boys staircase. He climbed each step and threw open the door to his dormitory. Dean and Seamus walked in after him. Neville saw Harry on his bed and walked over to him.  
>"Hey, Neville," Harry said as if nothing was wrong.<br>"What the hell, Potter?" Neville asked.  
>"What?" Harry asked. Neville, already at his breaking point, jumped at Harry. Overwhelmed with anger and fury, he hit him until Dean and Ron could break them up.<br>"Neville! What's wrong with you?" Ron asked in astonishment.  
>"Really? Why don't you ask him?" he pointed at Harry.<br>"What did I do?" Harry asked, confused.  
>"You don't know? You bloody asked my girlfriend to Slughorn's Christmas party! And I found out from Peeves! He was singing some song about how you love her! And then I come up here and you don't even know what you did wrong? You asked one of your friend's girlfriend to a party!" Neville yelled at Harry.<br>"You asked Luna to Slughorn's party?" Ron asked.  
>"Well, yeah, I did. As a friend," Harry said.<br>"Mate, I know you mean well and all, but it's only been three months since they got back together," Seamus turned to Harry.  
>"Yeah, there's an American term I've heard used for this kind of situation, Harry. It's the 'Bro Code' or something. The point is, you don't do that to your friend," Dean said.<br>"Well, I haven't really had a dad to teach me this, have I?" Harry asked.  
>"No, but still," Seamus responded.<br>"It's not like I can take it back. She already said yes, I can't cancel on her! That would be unfair," Harry said.  
>"Wait, she said yes?" Neville asked. The boys in the dorm leaned forward, ready to restrain Neville if he attacks again.<br>"Yeah," Harry answered.  
>"Oh, Merlin. Just give me an hour or two. I need to be alone. Sorry for jumping on you, Harry," Neville managed to say before he went over to his bed and shut the curtains on himself.<p>

The next day, Luna told Neville all about the party. Neville was glad that Luna had a good time. He forgave Harry but warned him not to do it again. Harry apologized a million times and assured him that he will learn the "Bro Code" that Dean was talking about.

**A/N Well, I'm home sick so here is the next chapter! It's nice and long, too! Sorry for skipping a few months but I really wanted to get to this part :) Also, it's almost a year since I first joined FanFiction, and I must say that I've enjoyed every minute of it! Thank you to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning! **

**Tallen93- You must be a really good person if you have romantic phrases like that in your mind! I hope you liked this chapter!**

** Master Of Death- Thank you so much for favoriting this story! It means so much to me that you did! Welcome to the story!**

**BBC-luva- Thank you so much for both of your reviews! I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, "scene" is the correct term :) I've been trying to capture Luna correctly for a while and I'm so glad that you saw it last chapter! Thank you for all the compliments! It always feels amazing when I get reviews like yours! Also, thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alerts! And sorry for all of the exclamation points!**


	35. Who's that girl with him?

"Ugh! One and a half weeks! That's practically two weeks, Gran!" Neville flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
>"I know, darling, you've been saying the same thing since you arrived this morning!" Augusta Longbottom called from the dining room, where she was having her afternoon tea.<br>"It's so long, though! Why can't holiday break be shorter? I don't like being away from Luna for long periods of time!" Neville groaned again.  
>"If it really bothers you, invite her to the Christmas party!" she called back.<br>"Wait, we're having a Christmas party? Since when?" Neville asked.  
>"Yes, on Christmas Eve, it starts at seven. It will mostly be adults that are friends of mine but if Luna is there I trust you will be entertained if only in the slightest. And as for your other question, I just decided that we are having one."<br>"Um, okay. Should I owl her?" he asked.  
>"If you would like, but as of now she is on the invite list," Augusta answered. "Minnie! Can you send the invite list out?" The house elf appeared with a bow and the witch waved her wand, a stack of envelopes appeared, the invitations. Minnie took the stack and hurried from the room to send them with the owls.<p>

Luna heard a tapping on her window and sat up. She was in the middle of reading the Quibbler, so she set it down on her bedside table and walked over to the window. Luna opened it and an owl flew in. She pat the owls head and untied the letter from it's leg. The owl then flew back out of the window. Luna opened the envelope and read the formal looking letter.

_Ms. Luna Lovegood,_

_We are pleased to invite you to a Christmas Eve party, beginning at seven o'clock in the evening and ending at midnight. The dress code is formal and snacks will be served. Kindly respond by the twenty-third of December. We hope to see you there._

_Augusta Longbottom and family_

Luna smiled, the break wouldn't be so hard without Neville afterall. She rushed down the stairs and found her dad humming to himself while preparing dinner.  
>"Daddy, can I go to the Longbottom's party on Christmas Eve?" she asked.<br>"When does it start and end?" Xeno asked.  
>"It starts at seven in the evening and ends at midnight," Luna answered.<br>"I don't see why not," he said. Luna grinned and threw her arms around him.  
>"Thank you, Daddy!" She ran back up the stairs to her room and grabbed a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill.<p>

_Augusta and Neville-_

_I would love to attend your party! You can count on me being there!_

_-Luna Lovegood_

"How many people have replied, Gran?" Neville leaned against the doorframe in Augusta's room.  
>"We got replies from everyone, all fifty people, the only people who can't come is Rachel O'Donnell because her grandson's wedding is two days after that and she is arriving early for Christmas," Augusta answered.<br>"That's great! So, Luna's coming!" Neville responded happily.  
>"Yes, dear, she is. Now leave your grandmother alone for a bit!" she snapped. Neville chuckled and turned to walk away.<p>

It was the night of the party and Neville was getting ready in his room. He was wearing a black suit, the attire was formal afterall. While trying to flatten his hair with a comb, a knock was on his door.  
>"Come in!" he called. Augusta Longbottom walked into the room, wearing a red long-sleeve dress. She sat down on his bed and began to talk.<br>"Now, Neville, I want you to understand something," she started. "I know you are a teenager and you have your hormones and what not, but when the party is going on, I ask you to behave around Luna. I know that there will be a lot of noise and distraction but I do not want you to bring her up here and do 'that', okay?" Neville blushed deeply and stared at the floor.  
>"Gran, I know I'm sixteen but I'm not like that," Neville coughed uncomfortably.<br>"I know you aren't, darling, but I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," she rose from her seat and walked out of the door to be ready to greet the first guest. Neville stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, his hair wasn't going to be perfect no matter how many times he ran a comb through it. He threw the comb on his bed and followed his grandmother.  
><em>Ding-Dong!<em> The guests began to file in, one after another. Minnie took each coat and put them in the hall closet, while Augusta greeted each guest with hug and a kiss on the cheek. Finally, Luna arrived.  
>"Luna, darling! How are are you, my dear?" Augusta asked as Luna slipped her coat off of her shoulders.<br>"I'm fine, thank you. Do you know where I would find Neville?" she asked.  
>"Yes, he's in the dining room," Luna smiled appreciatively and walked in the direction needed. Neville stood by the table, talking to an elderly guest. Luna heard him talking loudly.<br>"No, the food will come soon, Mr. Jacobs!" Neville half-shouted.  
>"What did you say?" the man asked.<br>"I said, the food will come shortly!" the man waved his hand, signaling he heard him, and walked away, leaving Neville muttering about hearing aids and old men.  
>"Excuse me? Are you one of the hosts?" Luna asked from behind him. Neville turned around and opened his mouth to respond. When he saw who it was, he grinned down at her.<br>"Luna!" he said. Luna smiled and reached up to hug him.  
>"Was that man a family friend?" she asked.<br>"Yeah, he was my grandfather's colleague and he turned into a good friend of ours," Neville answered. Luna nodded.  
>"You look nice in your suit," Luna rested her hand on his arm and let it slide until it reached his hand, which she then held in her own.<br>"You look beautiful, Luna," Neville said. And it was true. Her dress was knee length and purple with absolutely no design or pattern on it. The only accessories she wore was her locket and a clip holding her hair away from her face. Luna blushed and smiled.  
>"Thank you," she replied. "I have another question I wanted to ask you."<br>"Oooh, another famous Luna question! What is it?" Neville asked.  
>"Why do people always take compliments as a nice thing?" Luna asked. Neville laughed out loud.<br>"Because they are saying something nice to them, of course," Neville answered. Luna frowned.  
>"But if I was to go up to two girls and say that one of their hair looked pretty today, I would be saying something nice to one of them. But the other girl might feel insulted because then she might think that I don't like her hair and only like the other girl's hair," Luna said.<br>"But isn't that just a girl thing?" Neville asked.  
>"Well, let's say it was an author. I might see two authors while I'm out walking. They are talking to each other. If I go up and say to one author that I really enjoyed their book, the other author might think that I didn't like their book and would be offended." she offered.<br>"I guess a compliment does go two ways then," Neville thought out loud. Luna smiled.  
>"Everything does," Luna said, "It's all about perspective."<p>

Augusta kept an eye on Neville and Luna the entire night. She was watching them talk and laugh and enjoy themselves while she talked to her childhood friend, Fiona.  
>"That's Neville, isn't it?" she asked.<br>"Yes," she replied.  
>"He's grown up to be quite a young man, just look at him. Who's that girl with him?" Fiona asked.<br>"That's his girlfriend, Luna," Augusta answered.  
>"Oh, he has a girlfriend. What's she like?"<br>"She's absolutely lovely, Neville's so happy with her," she said.  
>"It sure looks like it, I wish we were young again," Fiona sighed.<br>"I think we all do, Fiona," Augusta responded.  
>"Just watch, they're going to end up married."<p>

**A/N Sorry, I missed my update day but I was on vacation with no wifi :( Happy New Years everyone! On a side note, check the title of last chapter, then compare it to the title of chapter one.**

**BBC-luva- I wasn't offended at all! That part was meant to be funny :) Wow, I almost made you cry? Sorry!**

**Tallen93-Yeah, that part came right from the book. I'm glad too :) Drama is fun to write and all but it is so exhausting to have to make sad parts happen...**

**Tove Braddock- Thank you for ALL of your reviews! Seriously, each one made me smile more :)**

**Guest- Thanks, I'm really trying with the personalities. So I really appreciate you saying that :)**

**okay-can-be-0ur-always- Hi! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! I want to ask you this, though. Is your username a reference to The Fault In Our Stars?**

**tardis91011- Thanks for your reviewing! It was amazing to get such a nice one like that! Thanks for your concern, I'm all better now! I can promise more frequent updates but as I said before, I was on vacation :)**


	36. Are you tired?

The party was a hit, even if it was mostly elderly neighbors and old friends. The party ended early, seeing as most of the guests were too tired to continue until midnight. The last of the guests left at eleven o'clock, but Luna stayed, since her father expected her at midnight, and would most likely be asleep and ready to wake up when she arrived.  
>"Well, I think it's time for me to get some rest, can I trust you to behave yourselves until Luna has to go home?" Augusta looked at Neville with a questioning look. Neville nodded and reached down to take Luna's hand. Augusta searched Neville's face, but eventually sighed and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, Neville. It was wonderful to see you again, Luna. Happy Christmas."<br>"Same to you, Augusta. Happy Christmas," Luna smiled and the older witch turned and went down the hall to her room.  
>"What do you want to do?" Neville asked.<br>"I don't know, I'm just enjoying your company." Neville blushed and led Luna to the couch. He sat down and Luna took a seat on his lap. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.  
>"Are you tired?" he asked. Luna opened her eyes and shook her head.<br>"Only a bit," she answered. They sat in silence, Luna breathing slowly while Neville twirled her hair between his fingers.  
>"You look really pretty tonight, Luna," Neville said casually. Luna blushed and lifted her head.<br>"Thanks. You look good, too," Luna responded. Neville smiled and resumed playing with her hair. "It's really quiet down here at night, it's a bit weird. Can we go up to your room?" Neville thought for a minute, remembering his promise with his grandmother. Neville shrugged.  
>"Sure, why not?" Luna slid off of his legs and watched Neville stand up. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Neville smiled down at her and they walked up the staircase. When they reached Neville's room, he pushed open the door and walked in. Luna sat down on his bed and motioned for him to sit down too. Neville cautiously walked over and sat beside her.<br>"Why are you acting so weird right now?" Luna asked.  
>"It's nothing," Neville shrugged.<br>"Neville Longbottom, don't you dare lie to me. Remember our honesty promise?" Luna looked up at him with hurt blazing in her eyes. Neville hated to see it.  
>"Alright, it's something," he said.<br>"Good progress. What is this mysterious 'something'?" Luna asked.  
>"Gran came up to talk to me before the party about something. And I promised something. And I just don't want to betray her trust," Neville answered. Luna nodded.<br>"Can I ask what it was?"  
>"I promised her not to take you up here," Neville looked away, realizing how silly it sounded when it came from his mouth.<br>"Why would she care about that?" Luna asked confused.  
>"Um, well, usually when a guy brings a girl up to his room, it ends in, um, well, you know..." Neville rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Luna started giggling and flopped herself onto her back, clutching her stomach.<br>"Um, what's so funny?" Neville asked.  
>"She...she thought...that you and...I would have...sex!" Luna giggled louder.<br>"How is that so funny?" Neville asked. A thought struck him quickly. "Wait, does the idea of you and I having sex seem unrealistic? Or disgusting? Do you find me that bad?" Luna had managed to stop her laughing and she sat up next to him, close enough to see how his eyes were begging for answers.  
>"Neville, come here," she laid down on one side of his bed, motioning to the other side. Neville laid next to her and she grabbed his hand.<br>"Please, just answer me," Neville's voice was thick and choked, it made Luna's heart cry.  
>"Alright, to be honest, I don't think the idea of us doing it is disgusting and I love you a lot. I don't think you're bad at all. I just think it's funny because we're really young and I don't think I'm ready for that yet, no matter how much I love you." Luna squeezed his hand tightly as she said this, staring at the ceiling. Neville looked over at her.<br>"I love you too," he said. Luna turned her head and smiled. "But um, in the future, would you ever want to?"  
>"Of course, just not right now," Luna said. Neville nodded and gave a small smile. He stared up at the ceiling and Luna looked over at him. <em>When did I get so lucky?<em> she thought. Luna turned on her side so she was facing him. Seeing her do this in his peripheral vision, Neville copied her movements and faced her. Luna, not bearing it any longer, kissed him. Neville responded quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him than before. They sat up together, to make it easier for moving around. Luna put her arms around his neck, grabbing into his hair. Luna fell back against the pillows, pulling Neville down with her. Neville positioned himself so as to not hurt her with his weight. Luna pulled Neville's suit jacket off of his shoulders and untied his tie quickly. They pulled apart for a second for a breath of air, and heard a small disapproving cough from the doorway. Neville gasped as he saw who it was.  
>"Gran, it's not what it looks like, I promise. We wouldn't, never," Neville sat up and slid off the bed, walking towards his grandmother.<br>"I asked you one thing, Neville Longbottom, don't bring your girlfriend up here," Luna could now see what made people so intimidated of this woman. Luna stared at her lap, tears filling her eyes. She got Neville in trouble.  
>"But we weren't doing anything wrong! Dad must have done the same thing when he was my age!" There was sharp intake of breath.<br>"That's it, Neville! Your father was a respectable man, even at the age of sixteen. We do not need to bring him into this." Neville dropped his head. "Luna, I think it best if you go home." Luna nodded and scrambled off of the bed. "Your coat is in the kitchen, the floo powder is beside the fireplace." As Luna passed Neville, she turned.  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered. Neville nodded and resumed staring at the floor. Luna turned back around and looked in the eyes of Augusta Longbottom. An action she immediately regretted. Gone was the warm smile and welcoming eyes, replaced by pursed lips and cold eyes. Luna walked faster and climbed down the stairs. She found her coat and quickly flooed back home.<p>

**A/N I know! I know, I know! I haven't updated in awhile! I'm so sorry! I've been busy with homework and you probably don't want to hear excuses but I'm still SO sorry!**

**BBC-luva- Thanks! I liked Mr. Jacobs too! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**potterjay99- Thank you so much! For everything, your review, and for following both me and this story :)**


	37. How do you know that?

The Christmas holidays came to an end. Platform nine-and-three-quarters was bustling with students and parents, with hugs and firm instructions for no more detentions. Neville quickly maneuvered himself between families, his trunk dragging by his feet. He had escaped his grandmothers icy stare at last, and hoped to never see it again until at least Easter. Finally, he reached the train and hopped on, right as it began to move. Looking through the open window, he scanned the crowd of parents and siblings until he saw his grandmother. Right next to the brick wall, she stood watching the train begin it's journey to Hogwarts. Neville caught her eye and gave a small wave. She nodded curtly and, with a sharp turn, left the platform.  
>Neville lowered his hand and sighed. Things weren't the same after that night, it was awkward and uncomfortable whenever they were together. He just hoped it wasn't like that with Luna. It would kill him inside if she felt uncomfortable around him. Neville sighed again and turned away from the window. He dragged his trunk on the carpet and looked for the compartment with Luna in it. He spotted Seamus and Dean and opened the door.<br>"Hey, guys," Neville said, poking his head in.  
>"Hello, Neville, come on in," Dean waved him in and Neville opened the door fully. He lifted his trunk and set it in the rack and sat down, opposite Seamus and Dean.<br>"How was your holiday?" Seamus asked.  
>"Could have been better," Neville replied.<br>"Ah, same! My mum is going insane on me, talking about futures and jobs. But I've been telling her to relax, saying I've got it all covered. But of course, I don't actually have it all figured out," Dean said and Seamus laughed. Neville cracked a smile.  
>"What about you, Seamus?" Neville asked. The Irish boy grinned and told them about meeting two muggle girls with his friend back home. He went on but Neville wasn't really listening.<br>"Neville? Neville, you there?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.  
>"Huh?" Neville asked, confused.<br>"I asked if you were okay, you seem a bit out of it," Dean asked.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Seamus laughed.<br>"No you're not! You're in love!" Seamus laughed and Neville shook his head.  
>"Tell me something I don't already know, will you?" he asked.<br>"But seriously, Neville! There's five of us in our dorm and somehow you end up with the long-term girlfriend! Tell us your secret!" Seamus dropped to the floor and held his hands out like a beggar. "Please, oh powerful one! Tell us your secret with women!"  
>"It's not like I'm the only one of us with a girlfriend! Ron's got Lavender, Dean's got Ginny," Neville shoved Seamus playfully.<br>"Yeah but that's Lavender. And you can tell that Ron's miserable. Ginny and I are going great but we just started dating a few months ago, you're the big man," Dean said and copied Seamus, dropping to his knees. "Tell us your secret!"  
>"Get up and I'll tell you all that I can," Neville laughed. Dean and Seamus obliged and sat back up on the bench.<br>"Go on," Seamus said.  
>"There's nothing much to tell," Neville said.<br>"Yeah, right," Seamus scoffed.  
>"I'm serious! Luna and I just work well together," Neville answered. Dean nodded but Seamus rolled his eyes.<br>"Anyone have any news on the quidditch season?" Dean asked. Seamus dove right into the tactics and new players, which team would be better and who will get the most publicity. Neville stared out the window and daydreamed until Ginny opened the door roughly.  
>"Hello," she said. She smiled at Dean and turned to Neville.<br>"Hey," he said quietly.  
>"Neville, Luna needs you," she said seriously. Neville snapped out of his trance and nodded. He stood up and followed after Ginny.<br>"Wait, where are you going?" Dean called after them.  
>"I'll be back, don't worry!" Ginny half-shouted. She led Neville to the next car and half-way through it, she stopped.<br>"What's going on, Ginny?" Neville asked.  
>"She got some letter and she got upset. I have to go, my boyfriend needs me," she whispered. Neville watched her leave and opened the door to the compartment. Luna sat at the window, clutching a piece of parchment.<br>"Hey, love," Neville whispered. Luna turned around in surprise and Neville could see the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Luna let out a shaky sound and Neville quickly sat beside her. "Hey, come on, calm down, what happened?" Luna didn't answer, but instead she shoved the letter into his hands.

_Dear Luna,_  
><em>I know this will be very sudden and I'm sorry that I never got to give you a proper goodbye. But, you need to know this, and I'm sorry for dropping it onto you in the way I am. I'm leaving. And I might never come back. Believe me, Luna, I would never do this if I didn't want to. My mom is getting paranoid with all this talk of You-know-who and his followers. She wants us to leave the country and start afresh, away from the possibility of war. Also, though she won't admit it, away from dad. We're going to America, we're not sure where we are going exactly, but we will be living in the muggle communities.<em>  
><em>I don't want to leave, Luna. I'm crying while writing this, really. You were my only friend, and I thank you for making these past five years so enjoyable. I'm leaving tomorrow, and if I never return, there is something you have to know. You are my best friend, okay? I know we didn't admit it often, but I love you so much. Maybe one day, I'll see you again, but until then. Goodbye, Luna Lovegood. I won't forget you.<em>  
><em>Keep on dreaming,<em>  
><em>Jillian Hunt<em>

Neville stared at the parchment. Luna's only friend in Ravenclaw was leaving, possibly forever. Luna shuddered and broke into sobs. Neville quickly wrapped his arms around her, still not grasping his head around the idea.  
>"She's g-g-gon-gone, Neville!" Luna cried. She was right, the date at the top of the parchment read New Years Day, and it was January second. Neville tightened his arms around the crying girl, quietly hushing her until her sobs turned to sniffles.<br>"It's okay, Luna," Neville said calmly.  
>"How do you know? How do you know that? It won't be okay, Neville! I'll have no one in Ravenclaw, she's gone! And she's not coming back!" Luna cried.<br>"You're right, I don't know. But I know that at the end of the day, I'll be here. And Ginny, and Harry, and Hermione, and Ron. The entire DA is here for you. So, who needs friends in Ravenclaw? You have an army of Gryffindors who know that anyone would be lucky to be friends with you. Because they know that you are beautiful and funny and smart and brave and caring and kind and your heart reaches out to anyone, even if they don't deserve it. And I know that Jillian will come back, because no one can stay away from you for long," Neville said calmly. Luna's eyes shone with appreciation.  
>"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked.<br>"I love you too, forever and always," he replied. Luna sighed and relaxed into his arms.  
>"The next few weeks are going to be hard," she said sadly.<br>"But I'll be here, I'll put a smile on your face." Luna smiled and closed her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry for what happened over break."<br>"Don't be sorry, it'll blow over in a week or two," Neville said, but in reality, he knew it wouldn't.  
>"But it's all my fault, I convinced you to go up there," Luna opened her eyes.<br>"But I agreed to it, see? It's both of our faults," Neville said.  
>"How much trouble did you get in?"<br>"Actually, not much," Neville answered. Luna relaxed.  
>"Good," she whispered. Neville laughed.<br>"I should be heading back to my compartment, I left a very serious quidditch discussion," Neville said. Luna laughed.  
>"Come on, I'll come with you," they walked down the train hand in hand. When they reached Neville's compartment, the sight they saw made Neville blush. Seamus was looking disgustedly at Dean and Ginny, who were busy snogging across the seat from him.<br>"Um," Neville said. Luna coughed uncomfortably and the couple jumped apart.  
>"Oh, hey," Dean said while Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.<br>"Please don't tell Ron," she whispered up at Neville. He nodded in understanding, having witnessed Ron's overprotectiveness with Ginny in the common room one night. "Well, I'll see you later," she said, and walked out of the compartment.

**A/N I have no excuse this time for my late update...**

**potterjay99- Awww, thank you!**

**Guest- Yeah, I guess it was a bit predictable. I'm sorry for making you want to cry! Not my intentions, at all! I'm so glad you love this story!**

**NerdHerd22- Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts and favorites! Welcome to the story!**

**tiffyrose- Hi! Welcome to the story! Thank you so much for following!**

**orcakat4- Hi! Welcome to the story, I hope you like it so far! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites and alerts!**

**Kizu the Kitsune- Hi! I hope you like the story so far! Thanks for following!**


	38. Hermione?

Luna walked down the hallway quietly. It was early morning and no one else was up yet, also given the fact it was a Saturday. But Luna found that the peaceful quietness of the castle in the morning was calming. Whenever she had to think, she woke up early and walked the halls in the place she called her second home. Luna twisted her thumb and index finger, twirling a strand of hair between them. She kept walking, engaged in her own thoughts. At long last, Luna decided to stray from her usual hallway, she began climbing staircases, with no exact destination in mind. Her feet pulled her to the seventh floor, and Luna knew what she needed. She walked forwards, then back to her original spot, then forwards again. A door appeared on the wall, the Room of Requirement. Luna pulled the door open, walked in and breathed in a lungful of air. The room never took this form for her before.  
>"It's perfect," she whispered to herself. Luna looked around. The room was relatively medium-sized, the size of an above average bedroom. Three of four walls were covered with bookshelves, the last wall held a small fireplace, with a couch sitting in front of it. Luna smiled, this was her type of room. She walked to the nearest bookshelf and found that she recognized none of the books. The cover pictures were still and illustrated. The artist was talented. Luna scanned the titles on the spines of the books, many sounded interesting, but only one caught her eye.<br>"_Bridge to Terabithia_," Luna muttered. She let her fingers skim the spine, before reaching out and taking it off the shelf. The book wasn't large, a nice size for a busy person who wanted to read a good book in their spare time. Luna never read the summaries on the back of the books, she always went straight for the text. Walking slowly towards the couch, she flipped open the cover and began to read.

Neville couldn't find Luna anywhere, she was nowhere to be seen. He asked the girls she shared a dorm with, Ginny, various Ravenclaws he knew, and many others, all with the same response of "I don't know". Which, of course, was no help to him. He checked the Owlery, the Quidditch Pitch, every classroom, the Great Hall, the Black Lake, but he couldn't find her. Frustrated and worried, Neville sat down on the steps in the Entrance Hall. Harry walked towards him and sat down next to Neville.  
>"Hey," he said.<br>"Hi," Neville muttered.  
>"Any luck finding her?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head.<br>"I've check every floor and all over the grounds, but I can't fi-" Neville jumped up. He turned to Harry excitedly and grinned wide.  
>"What?" Harry asked.<br>"I know where she is!" Neville ran up the stairs, leaving a confused Harry behind. He sprinted each corridor, each staircase, until he reached the seventh floor. Thinking of Luna, he walked back and forth in front of the wall that could show her. He opened the door when it appeared and was momentarily shocked. He thought he would find the lounge room he created the year before, but instead it looked like a mini library. On the opposite wall was a small fireplace and a couch. On the couch, a blonde head stuck up. Neville chuckled.  
>Luna sat sniffling on the couch, the last page of the book almost finished. As she read the final word, Neville sat on the couch beside her, making Luna jump.<br>"Sorry, I should have made my presence more clear clear," Neville said, noticing her jump.  
>"No, it's fine, I was just surprised, that's all," Luna replied, wiping her eyes.<br>"Are you crying?" Neville asked, concerned.  
>"Was crying, this book was so sad," Luna said.<br>"Was it any good?"  
>"Yes, yes, very good. So good. I loved it. I think I prefer happy books, though," Luna said.<br>"Was the book sad the entire time?" Luna shook her head.  
>"Only towards the end, it was actually really good." Neville nodded and put one arm around her. Luna leaned into his touch, feeling relaxed and content. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each with their own thoughts.<br>"There seems to be many wrackspurts in this room, maybe we should leave," Luna said, standing up. Neville stood up with her and together they left the Room of Requirement.  
>"It's almost lunch time," Neville commented.<br>"Oh, I missed breakfast?" Luna asked. Neville nodded.  
>"Are you hungry?" he asked. Luna nodded her head fast and Neville laughed. He slipped his hand into hers and they began the descent to the Great Hall.<p>

"Hermione?" Luna approached the older girl in the library, knowing she doesn't like being disturbed in the middle of homework. Hermione's head snapped up at her name. She opened her mouth ready to complain about interruption, but closed it when she saw it was only Luna.  
>"Hello, Luna, what can I do for you?" she asked and dipped her quill back into her inkpot.<br>"I was wondering if you could help me with something, it's about a book I found," Luna sat across from Hermione at the small table.  
>"Can't you ask Madam Pince about it?" she asked.<br>"Well, no, because it's a muggle book," Luna answered. Hermione looked up again. She was silent for a moment but eventually spoke.  
>"A muggle book? Are you sure?" Never in her life had she seen a non-muggleborn read a muggle book. Not even the half-bloods did, even if they grew up in a wizard community.<br>"Positive."  
>"Okay, what was it called?" Hermione asked.<br>"_Bridge to Terabithia_," Luna answered. Hermione smiled, knowing what she was going to ask.  
>"The answer, Luna, is that I don't believe in fate or karma. Sure, it's nice to think of it as fate but in the end, it's all just a coincidence. It wasn't fate that after Jillian left to live in a muggle community you find a muggle book with one of the best stories of friendships there is," Luna looked saddened by the news. She thought it was a sign. Magic worked in mysterious ways, after all.<br>"Alright, but it was a good book," Hermione nodded.  
>"You know the character Leslie? She reminds me of you. In the way that she is so free and creative. She's inspirational," Hermione smiled. Luna looked shocked by hearing this from the girl who didn't believe in her views.<br>"Thank you," Luna managed. Hermione smiled again and went back to her assignment. Luna stood up and began to leave, but turned around last minute.  
>"Hermione? I know we don't always get along very well, but, I really enjoy hearing your opinions. And if you're up to it, can you show me more muggle books? The authors are much more...beautiful with their work," she said. Hermione looked up again and gave Luna a proper grin.<br>"I'd love to, I can start on finding some right after this!" Luna looked pleased.  
>"Thanks, you're a really great friend." And with that, Luna back away and left the library, happy for what she did.<p>

"Hey, Neville? Is that Hermione with Luna over there? And their not arguing with each other?" Ron asked at dinner that evening. At the open doors to the Great Hall, the Gryffindors could see a cheerful looking Luna talking to Hermione, who was giving her a stack of books. At the end of their discussion, Luna took the books and waved her goodbye. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat with the rest of them.  
>"I'm glad to see you having a conversation with Luna without rolling your eyes or snapping at her," Harry said. Hermione shoved him lightly and laughed.<br>"She's a nice girl," she said. Ron chuckled.  
>"And a bit crazy," he replied. Neville promptly reached across the table and punched his shoulder, light enough to not hurt, but hard enough to get the message.<br>"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," he said, aggravation clear in his eyes.  
>"What were you talking to her about?" Ginny asked, taking the attention off of Ron and Neville.<br>"I was giving her good muggle books, she seems to like them more," Hermione said.  
>"Thanks," Neville whispered. Hermione nodded in response. The talk turned to quidditch as always. Neville tuned them out, concentrating on other things instead. His gran hadn't sent any letters yet, which wasn't normal. It had been two weeks since the "incident". Maybe he should grow up and be a better person, be the one to write first. Yes, that was what he would do. Neville got up from the table and quickly ran to his dorm. He found fresh parchment, a quill, some ink and began his letter.<p>

_Dear Gran,_  
><em>I am not going to wait anymore for you to write first. I want to fix our relationship that was so strong before. Nothing happened between Luna and I. Okay? We were cold downstairs and Luna wanted to come to my room. We didn't mean to start kissing or anything, I swear. I know that you have been giving me the cold shoulder lately, and I know that I deserve it. I'm not going to blame Luna or make excuses. I know that I betrayed your trust by not following your directions. It was stupid of me and I'm sorry. I miss you, Gran.<em>  
><em>Lot's of Love,<em>  
><em>Neville<em>

Pleased with his letter, Neville quickly cast a drying spell so he could send it straight away. He folded it neatly and ran towards the owlery. He quickly called down one of the school owls and attached it.  
>"Hey, little guy, this letter is kind of important to me, so it needs to get there as soon as possible. Please, just try your best..." Neville stroked the selected owl's head before stepping back, allowing it to fly off. Neville sighed. He turned away from the window and back towards his dorm. It had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep.<p>

Luna sat in her bed, reading one of Hermione's suggestions. The other girls didn't understand why she was reading muggle books, and she didn't want to explain it. Unlike the wizard authors who wrote fiction, muggle authors had a deep understanding. They could put their characters through trials and experiences and have their emotions match it perfectly. They could put hidden meanings and symbolism in every word without having to even think to hard about it. Luna respected them so much, they were complete genius'. The authors could make character development seem so easy and make each story happy and sad at the same time. Luna put her book mark in and closed the book. She set it down next to her and put her head on the pillow. She needed to sleep, it had been a long day.

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Luna was definitely growing on her. She understood muggle books better than any wizard she had ever encountered. Luna could be a person she could talk to for hours about a single character, it was mind-blowing. Hermione could already see a new and better friendship than before between the two girls, and she was excited. Ginny was a great friend, but she seemed to get along with the boys better. Hermione was glad for another female companion, especially one as kind and intellectual as Luna. Hermione yawned into her hand, it was getting late. She picked up the book by her side and started towards the staircase to the dormitories. SHe wanted to read a bit before sleeping, after all, it had been a very long day.

Neville, Luna, and Hermione all sat in their respective beds, thinking the day over. Neville was happy for Luna, she had found something she loved. Luna was happy for making a better friendship with Hermione. Hermione was happy enough, because she was sure that she would need this feeling of happiness soon. Smiling to themselves, each one slowly began drifting to sleep as midnight rolled around.

**A/N I made a super long chapter because of how long it's been. This is 1,000 more words than usual... Sorry if there is any typos, I didn't have time to read it through.**

**Guest- Wow, I really loved your review! Completely made my day when I read it! I'm sorry for such a long wait :( I'm glad you like it!**

**DustAddsCharacter- I love your username :) Thank so much for following!**

**HarryPotter101- Hi! Thanks for adding me to your favorites! It means so much to me!**

**Guest- Sorry for such a long wait! I've been so busy lately...**

**LunaTheBeast- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! That's completely amazing :) And yeah, I've had my fair share of friendship stuff, so it was great to put a touch of personal experience into the story. I have been having a difficult time making Luna more Luna-ish, so any advice will be very helpful :)**

**drawinggirl101- Hi! Welcome to the story! Thanks for following!**


	39. Why are you so happy?

_Previously:_  
><em>Luna read a muggle book and loves them more than wizard books. This brings out a better friendship between her and Hermione. Neville is upset by his grandmother's attempts at ignoring him and decides to be brave and write a letter, trying to solve their conflict.<em>

The Great Hall was louder than usual on Monday morning. The school seemed generally more chatty. All except two students. One sat at the Ravenclaw table, by herself at the very end. She had a book on her lap while munching on a piece of toast. A small smile was on her lips as she sat and ignored the talk around her. The other person sat at the Gryffindor table, nervously wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers and glancing at the windows every few seconds. He mumbled incoherently to himself, trying to relax but failing each time. As he looked to the windows again, there was a bang on the table.  
>"Neville! Please stop mumbling! You're distracting me!" Hermione said, a piece of parchment in front of her. Neville muttered an apology and looked at his lap.<br>"What are you so nervous about?" Hermione gave an exasperated breath.  
>"I sent a letter to my gran, I expect a reply today," Neville said softly. Hermione sighed.<br>"Neville, relax. Families get in arguments all the time, it's not a big deal," she said calmly.  
>"Yeah, well, you obviously haven't been in an argument with my gran, have you? It's awful," he said shakily. Just then, the windows opened, revealing hundreds of owls flying into the hall. Neville wiped his hands again as he saw the familiar owl his gran used. It landed gracefully in front of him, and with a shaky breath, he took the letter into his trembling hands. The owl flew off again and Neville stared at the parchment.<br>"Well? Are you going to open it?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded, gulped, and slowly opened the envelope.

_Neville-_  
><em>I can't say I am pleased with you. You have betrayed my trust. However, acting as you had, writing that letter, I am impressed. After hearing your full explanation, I must say that I forgive you. Just know, Luna will not be invited over again until you have gained my trust back. I will see you for Easter break. Stay out of trouble.<em>  
><em>-Gran<em>

Neville smiled, he did it. Granted, Luna wasn't allowed over anymore for a bit, but it won't be long. He grasped the letter tightly in his hand, all thoughts of nervousness behind him. Neville shot off the bench and walked swiftly towards the Ravenclaw table. He plopped himself next to Luna, distracting her from her book.  
>"Hello, love," Luna said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.<br>"Hi!" Neville said, a huge grin on his face.  
>"Why are you so happy?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. Neville shoved the letter at her, watching her facial expressions as she quickly read through it. A soft smile appeared on her face.<br>"That's wonderful, Neville! I'm glad everything worked out!" Luna reached over and kissed his cheek again. If possible, Neville's smile grew even more.  
>"Me too! How's your muggle books?" he asked. Luna sat up and grinned.<br>"They're wonderful, this one is happier than the last. It's so romantic and beautiful and delicate. It's just...wow," Luna got a dazed look in her eyes, a distant smile etched on her face.  
>"I like when you smile like this," Neville whispered.<br>"I like the way you talk. I love you," Luna whispered back. Neville smiled at her.  
>"I love you too," he whispered again, and pecked her on the cheek. He swung his legs out from the bench and walked back to his house table.<p>

Neville furiously scribbled notes onto his parchment, ignoring the ache in his hand. History of Magic had always been a bad subject for him. While most of his peers dozed off in this class and tried to catch up on sleep, Neville was one of the few who tried. He desperately wanted to bring up his grades, try to do well in school. He didn't want to be known as the kid who didn't do well anymore. He wanted to make his Ravenclaw girlfriend proud. He wanted to be smarter. Especially after getting his OWL results. Neville could see no one else doing what he was, except Hermione, across the room. This gave him some comfort, if he missed anything, she could help him.  
>"And that is why the goblin rebellions were so catastrophic," Professor Binns concluded as the bell rang. The class jumped up and burst into chatter. Neville gathered his stuff and began his walk to his next class, Charms. He saw Hermione ahead of him and walked faster to catch up.<br>"Hey," he said from behind her. Hermione turned to look to see who it was and paused so they could walk side by side.  
>"Hi! I saw you were one of the only people taking notes," she said. Neville nodded.<br>"Yeah, I really want to try and do well this year, so I'm making more of an effort," he said. Hermione beamed.  
>"I'm proud of you, Neville. Not many people are willing to admit that they need to change their system and do better," Neville blushed at the compliment.<br>"Thanks, that means a lot," he said softly. Hermione shrugged.  
>"No problem. If you need any help with notes or studying or homework, just ask," Hermione said. Neville smiled and nodded.<br>"I'll definitely take you up on that offer," he said.

"How are things with you and Neville?" Ginny asked. Luna and Ginny were sitting next to each other in Transfiguration, working on transfiguring a tortoise into a teapot. They were catching up on each other's lives, since Ginny was busy with quidditch practice and Luna with her new books.  
>"It's going great. I'm really happy with him. We're really happy," Luna smiled. Ginny giggled and nodded.<br>"Have you done anything besides kissing?" she asked. Luna looked at her in confusion.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, you both are obviously in love. As in, head over heels, can never be pulled out of it, love. Have you ever taken things further?" she asked. Luna blushed, finally catching onto what Ginny was suggesting.  
>"No, we haven't," she replied, staring at her tortoise awkwardly.<br>"Why not?!"  
>"Because we're young and Neville's too much of a gentleman to even suggest it! It's not like you have with Dean!" Luna said quietly, careful not to attract Professor Mcgonagall's attention.<br>"Of course I haven't! I'm not in love with him and I haven't...quite gotten over Harry," Ginny said, embarrassed. Luna patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically.  
>"The time will come, Ginny, you just have to be patient," Luna said. Ginny nodded and snapped out of her trance of sadness. She giggled again and elbowed Luna.<br>"Do you think you will soon?" Luna blushed again and shook her head.  
>"I don't think me or Neville is ready for that," she said. Ginny sighed and grinned at Luna.<br>"We are so weird," The pair burst out laughing.

**A/N I know, I'm awful again. The worst person ever. You don't need to remind me. Anyway, I'm going to try really hard to update more often. Maybe it will be weekly again? Or twice a week? Who knows? Please review!**

**trueloveskiss753- Hello! Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot to me that you liked it so much! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for this update, hopefully, it will be more often soon!**

**adventure time idiota1- Hello! Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts! I'm glad you like the story so far! Sorry for the long wait, hopefully this won't become regular :)**

**FlyingTardisNargle- Hello! So, I am going to assume that I know you from somewhere else. I think, IG? Because, judging from your reviews, I told you about this. I'm not going to do my usual "thanks for blah" thing because I'm pretty sure I already know you. But, thanks anyway, for everything. You're really nice for saying that :)**

**Guest-Thank you very much for reviewing! I'm afraid I can't turn this into a real book because these aren't my characters :( Sorry! But thank you for the compliment! And your fandom wall sounds amazing! I couldn't tell if you were the same person as the thank you above this, they told me that they just made an account, so I am doing this separately just in case. But again, thank you!**

**AmazingScorbius- Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts! I'm so glad you like it so much! Sorry for the wait!**

**fun3n4n- Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**


	40. Why do you even try?

Right. Left. Right. Left. Neville sighed. It was becoming routine, this method of not tripping. How was he supposed to think while worrying about not falling to the floor in a heap? That was the thing, he wasn't able to. Right. Left. Right Left.

"Oh, just forget it. Who cares? I'm the only one in the corridor," Neville mumbled to himself. He kept walking, allowing himself to forget about routine.

He was coming back from the library, his attempt to smarten up was in action. He didn't know if it was working, though. He'll just have to wait until the latest homework assignments come back graded. It had gotten to the time of year when Luna and the rest of the Ravenclaws were focusing on exams. There was less time for each other and more time for studying. Neville liked the Ravenclaw side of Luna, though, so there weren't too many complaints. He wanted her to do well on her OWL exams. Those were important.

Luna was sure to do well. She was perfect, no matter how many idiots disagreed. She always apologized when they couldn't spend time together and Neville always laughed. With the limited time, he got to feel just how important she was to him. Yes, Luna was perfect. She was beautiful and smart. She was creative and kind. She was generous and understanding. She was amazing, and what was Neville? Some try-hard klutz who she doesn't deserve? Yeah, that was it. Neville often had these thoughts, how was he supposed to make his amazingly wonderful girlfriend happy if he was nothing compared to her? She will go far in life, get a great job, be successful, and what was going to happen to him? Be a low-ranked ministry member who hated his job? It's not what he wanted, but it would probably be all he could get. Who would want to hire a teacher like him?

It was at this point that Neville finally tripped, sprawling on the floor in front of one of the least used classrooms. Sighing, Neville sat back up and rubbed his knee, attempting to relieve some of the pain. He started to stand back up but fell back to the ground in a grimace. There was a faint conversation going on on the other side of the door. Deciding he'll have to wait until some first year walks by to help him, he puts his ear to the door and listens.

"Why the hell do you read these type of books anyway?" a voice asked.

"Oh, they're actually very interesting!" another voice answered, this one softer and kinder than the others, a complete opposite of who they were talking to.

"It's useless, who wants to know Muggle stories?" the first voice asked.

"It's fascinating to hear about the other world," the more feminine voice answered. Neville perked up, recognizing Luna's dreamy tone. However, he still couldn't decipher who the other voice belonged to.

"I think it's stupid. In fact, anyone who reads them is stupid! Just like you, who in their right mind would believe that you, an ugly loon, would ever pass their OWL's. You're an idiot, just like that stupid boyfriend you have," Neville was mad, they could say whatever they want about him, just not about Luna.

"Neville is not stupid! He's more of a person than you'll ever be!" A loud sound resonated the corridor through the door. A slap. Neville could hear Luna gasp after the sound was heard. He had had enough, no one was going to hurt Luna while he was there. If only he could stand. Neville tried his foot again, it was definitely hurting less than before. He could carry his weight on his other leg, hobble instead of walking. He slowly stood up and leaned on the wall. Slightly out of breath, he put his hand on the doorknob. He twisted and fortunately, it was unlocked.

Neville winced as his bad foot held him and quickly put his other foot down. He opened the door and saw Luna and Draco Malfoy staring at him. Neville took a breath and glared at Malfoy.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but touch my girlfriend again and I swear I will hurt you." Neville glanced at Luna, she was leaning against a desk, her books and study materials behind her. One cheek was red, and she had tears going down her face.

"Anything?" Malfoy asked, slowly walking towards Neville, observing him. He glanced at Neville's stance, one leg propped up as the other held him up. "What happened to you? Did you trip, you big buffoon?" Neville ignored his last question.

"Anything." he confirmed. A sly smile appeared on Malfoy's features. Suddenly, he lunged, knocking Neville to the ground. Neville's head hit the tile and Malfoy swung his arm. Luna screamed and started forward to try and help.

"Stay out of this, Lovegood!" Malfoy yelled. Luna ignored him and tried to get to Neville. Instantly, Neville pulled out of Malfoy's grip and punched him back.

"Luna, go get a teacher, for Merlin's sake. Just please stay out of this!" Neville glanced over to her and gave her a pleading look, she obeyed. Neville watched as she ran out of the classroom, giving Malfoy the opportunity to hit back.

"Why do you even try?" Malfoy growled and punched once again. Neville's head hit the tile.

* * *

><p>Neville opened his eyes, everything was a big, fuzzy collision of color. Where was he? How did he get here? Slowly, everything came back into focus. Madame Pomfrey was wrapping his leg in a bandage. Luna sat in a chair beside him, watching the Hogwarts healer. Madame Pomfrey walked away and Luna turned to look at him.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!" she cried. Luna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried!" Neville groaned, he had a headache. Luna pulled back.

"What happened?" he asked. Luna took his hand in hers.

"Well, let's see. I was in a classroom by myself practicing for my OWL's and Draco Malfoy walked by. He must have seen me because he came into the room and closed the door. He started saying some awfully mean things to me. Then he mentioned you and I got angry. I defended you and he slapped me. Then you walked in with this very bad limp. I don't know how much you heard. Malfoy started hurting you and I tried to help but he told me to go away. Then you told me to get a teacher so I ran out. When I returned with Professor Flitwick, Malfoy was still hitting you but you were unconscious, I think you hit your head. Professor Flitwick broke it off and sent you to the hospital wing and I think he is still with Malfoy in the headmasters office." Luna replied. She looked very sad, "I'm sure you can imagine how hard this was for me. Watching you get punched over and over and not being able to stop it." Luna had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, look, I'm fine," Neville said.

"And then I saw you lying still on the ground when I got back and I thought...I thought you...were..." Luna was crying harder.

"But I wasn't dead, and now I'm fine and I'll look good as new when I'm out of here!" Luna chuckled and handed him a small mirror. Neville took a look and gasped. There were bruises all over his face, his nose was still slightly bloody. "Well, maybe not." Luan laughed again and Neville joined in. After a minute, Luna squeezed his hand tighter and looked at him seriously.

"Neville, I don't want this happening again, you have to let me fight my own battles," she said. Neville looked her in the eyes.

"And then wait for you to wake up in the hospital wing, not a chance!"

"I promise, I can handle some random Slytherin who's picking on me. And if I ever need help, I'll come to you. I promise. Now get some rest, your gran is coming tomorrow and I'm sure you'll have to sit through a lecture," Neville looked at her again and sighed. he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N Please don't yell at me, I tried. Thank you :)**

**Wands and Waves- Hello! Thank you so much for following me and this story, along with adding me and this story to your alerts! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**LunaTheBeast- Hi! I'm afraid that foreshadowing won't be for a while! At least not until the war is over ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'monlyfour.4- Hi! Thank you for reviewing! I totally agree, Neville/Luna is the best :) Thanks you for liking the story! Also, thanks for adding this story to your alerts and favorites! It truly means a lot to me!**

**kittycat2237- Thank you! I'm sorry the update wasn't fast enough! I'll try better next time! I agree about the conflict, is it getting better?**

**sublimelumos- Thanks for the review, I try :) Also, thanks for the favorite-ing and following of me and L+K :)**

**factionless- Thank you :) I titanic these two, also! Thanks for following :)**

**LunaLongbottom- Thank you! I'm going to try to get back on schedule, but I've been busy, did you like the chapter?**

**fansbeforeblood- THHHHANNNKKK YOUUUU! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cuthber72- Thank you for all the reviews, I was smiling so much! They were so nice! Thank you!**


	41. Neville, are you a virgin?

Neville awoke to the sound of a woman whispering angrily. He kept his eyes closed, already knowing that it was his gran, probably talking to a professor.  
>"I just don't see why this happened! You are the headmaster! It is your job to make sure that this sort of thing doesn't happen! A fistfight for Merlin's sake! My grandson is not the type of person to resort to muggle fighting!"<br>"Augusta, please-"  
>"No, I will not relax! Look at him! He's bruised and hurt, his entire face is some shade of purple!" she spluttered.<br>"Please speak quietly as to not wake him!" Another voice was heard, Madame Pomfrey.  
>"It's too late for that, he's already awake," a soft voice said, Luna. Neville cracked open his eyes and offered a sly grin. Augusta immediately went to his side.<br>"Neville, dear, are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Merlin, you look awful!" Neville blushed from embarrassment as his grandmother fussed over him.  
>"Gran, please, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt!" he groaned.<br>"Augusta, perhaps it would be wiser to step back, as to make sure that he isn't injured anymore than he already is," Professor Dumbledore suggested. Augusta glanced at the headmaster and huffed, before standing up and backing away.  
>"What's happening?" Neville asked, realizing that his last update was from Luna, a few hours previously. Speaking of her, she was sitting in the same chair as before, still clutching Neville's hand.<br>"I would like to speak to Mr. Long bottom and Ms. Lovegood alone, please," the headmaster declared. With an irritated glare, the elder woman and healer left the area.  
>"What's happening?" Neville repeated.<br>"Well, assuming Ms. Lovegood filled you in on her part, I will tell the rest. After Professor Flitwick arrived at the scene, he cast a spell, separating yourself and Mr. Malfoy. He then sent you off to the Hospital Wing, Ms. Lovegood following after you, as he dealt with Mr. Malfoy. We went through his memories to find the true story of what happened with some assistance of Ms. Lovegood. He will be punished accordingly, you will not be punished for fighting back, seeing as your actions were of defense and standing up for your friend. We contacted your guardian, who spent a half of an hour having a one-sided argument with me about how to run my school. And now, we are here." He concluded. Neville nodded, seemed alright.  
>"Okay, thanks."<br>"Now, I must leave. Your grandmother and I have to have a chat with the Malfoys. I trust you will be alright with Ms. Lovegood." And with that, he left.  
>Luna looked over to Neville and smiled.<br>"Now what?" she asked.  
>"Well, I'd really fancy a quiet night in the Room of Requirement, but I'm stuck here until Merlin knows when."<br>"Hmm, I'll be right back," Luna walked swiftly to the Healers office and spoke quietly to Nadame Pomfrey. "Alright, we're free to go."  
>"How did you manage that?" Neville asked, astonished. Luna shrugged.<br>"You don't have any reason to stay over night, except for a few bruises that will vanish in an hour due to a potion." Neville grinned.  
>"Let's get out of here."<p>

An hour later, bruises gone, Neville and Luna laid on a couch in the Room of Requirement.  
>"Are you sure you're okay?" Luna asked.<br>"Luna, this is the tenth time you've asked me in the last few minutes. I promise I'm fine, I feel really good, actually. Like I could conquer a million armies." Neville smiled at the thought.  
>"Oh, okay, that's good."<br>"Yeah, it's great." The two lapsed into comfortable silence.  
>"Neville, are you a virgin?"<br>"What?" Neville shot up from his position on the couch.  
>"You know, a virgin, someone who's never had sex."<br>"I know what it means. It's just, what? Why would you ask that?"  
>"Oh. I made it really awkward now, didn't I? I'm sorry, just forget I asked it." Luna shook her head and stared at her feet.<br>"No, no, I'm not gonna forget about it. I just need to know why. The answer is yes, by the way, I am a virgin," Neville blushed.  
>"Okay, me too."<br>"Now, why?" He asked.  
>"Because I love you, and I want my first time to be with you. Not that I want it now or anything, I'm just saying, one day, maybe?" Neville smiled.<br>"I completely agree."

**A/N Sorry for the super late update and the short chapter! I actually have an excuse! My email denied me complete access so I had to change everything on FF to a different email. Which also means that I lost all of my reviews, follows, etc. So thank you to everyone who did! Thanks for putting up with me :/**  
><strong>Btw, important poll on my profile, please go vote!<strong>


	42. Any reason you stopped?

Neville still had a headache two days after the incident. It was distracting him from class and keeping him awake from night. He didn't tell anyone, though. Neville didn't want to worry them. He kept telling himself that it's just a regular headache, it will go away over time.  
>He told himself this when he was walking back from class and on his way to lunch with Harry and Ron. Neville was in absolute pain, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't groan. All of a sudden he began to feel dizzy, so he leaned against the nearest wall and closed his eyes.<br>"Neville? Any reason you stopped?" Ron asked, eager to reach the Great Hall.  
>"I'm not...feeling too great," Neville gasped as he fell to the floor. Harry quickly reached out to him and pulled him back up.<br>"Come on, Neville, we've got to get you to the Hospital Wing," he swung one of Neville's arms over his shoulder and the other over Ron's.  
>"No one tells Luna. Got it?" Neville whispered.<br>"Why in the world not?" Ron asked. Neville hissed at the volume of his voice.  
>"Don't want to worry her...or keep her from OWLs preparation," Neville moaned. The three boys then picked up a quicker pace and reached Madame Pomfrey shortly.<br>"Oh my, what happened?" She gasped. At this point, Neville couldn't speak anymore, he just grabbed his ears and attempted to keep them from bursting.  
>"We don't know, we were walking to lunch and Neville leaned against a wall saying he didn't feel too great and then he collapsed." Harry explained at a whisper. The Healer nodded and sent Harry and Ron to lunch, so she could focus on Neville.<br>"Hmmm, a terrible headache, huh?" Neville nodded. "Alright, I'm just going to preform a few tests." And she got to it.  
>Neville stayed in the Hospital Wing for all of lunch, having tests preformed on him.<br>"Just as I thought, a severe concussion. I'm going to have you stay for a night or two. Just rest and sleep. I'll have some food brought up to you." Madame Pomfrey told him after her final test results came back. Neville groaned and nodded. He lay back on the cot and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Luna went to lunch, she immediately saw that Neville was absent from the Gryffindor table. So, she walked over to her friends to ask them.<br>"Hello! Do you happen to know where Neville is?"  
>"Yeah, actually, I do. He, uh, wanted some peace and quiet, so he went back to the dorms to chill." Harry replied, keeping his promise to Neville in mind. Luna looked at him oddly.<br>"Alright, I suppose. If you see him later, can you tell him I was looking for him?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, of course," Harry replied.<br>"Thank you." Luna then turned around and went back to her table. She picked up her fork and began eating quietly.  
>"Hey!" Ginny said cheerfully as she slid next to Luna.<br>"Hi, what's going on? Why aren't you at the Gryffindor table?"  
>"I wanted to talk to you!" Ginny replied.<br>"Okay, go ahead," Luna nodded.  
>"Have you and Neville had sex yet?" Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper. Luna released her fork from her hand in surprise.<br>"No! And I swear if and when we do, I'm not telling you!" Luna exclaimed.  
>"What? Why not?"<br>"Because you are far too excited about someone else's sex life. And I'm only fifteen!" Luna replied, angrily.  
>"So? People our age do it all the time! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Ginny said.<br>"Has it ever occurred to you that we might want our relationship at least a little bit private?" Luna asked. Ginny just huffed. "Now, can you please leave?"  
>"What's got you so upset?" The other girl asked.<br>"I feel like something bad happened to Neville," Luna sighed.  
>"But Harry just said he was fine," Ginny reassured her.<br>"Yes, yes, I know. I just, never mind, I'm just going to eat and then go to class." Luna picked her fork back up and started at her food as Ginny got up and walked back to her own table.

* * *

><p>AN I'm sorry, guys. I will try to write more soon. My schedule is busier now so I don't know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed!


	43. Why didn't you tell me?

Luna did not see Neville for the rest of the day. Or the day after that. He was never in the halls when their paths crossed. He was never in the Great Hall during any of the meals. He wasn't in the library studying for final exams. Luna had no clue where he was and it was beginning to worry her. Whenever she approached Harry, he looked down and went back into a discussion with Hermione, Ron, or Ginny (who he had recently entered a relationship with, much to Luna's happiness). She could tell that Harry lied when he said Neville was fine. And she had barely any time to figure it out herself with all the OWLs studying she had to do.

It was after dinner on the second night when Luna realized she finally had a free moment to herself. She decided to take matters into her own hands and find Neville by herself. She started by looking in all their usual spots. The Room of Requirement, the library, she even asked a group of first years to ask around the Gryffindor common room. When they returned, they said they weren't allowed to tell her where he was. Luna was angry at this point. She finally decided to search the last place on her list of rooms, the Hospital Wing.

When she arrived, Madame Pomphrey was bustling in and out of an area closed off by a curtain. She could hear wretching sounds coming from behind the curtain as the inhabitant threw up again and again. Madame Pomphrey turned to her as she walked in.

"Good evening, Ms. Lovegood. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm actually just looking for Neville Longbottom, ma'am. Is he here?" Madame Pomphrey motioned towards the curtain with her head. "That's him? He sounds awful! What happened? Why didn't he tell me?" Luna asked.

"Severe cuncussion. Causing some very bad migraines. You're allowed in. Just be careful of the vomit. Haven't had a spare moment to clean thoroughly yet." Luna nodded and began walking toward the curtain. She walked through the opening and gasped as she got a good look at Neville. He was as pale as a ghost with a sickly green tint in his face. His eyes were closed and his lips chapped. His hands held a bucket to his chest; his fingers trembling. Luna remembered Neville telling her how much he hated being sick and she felt a surge of pity go through her.

"Neville." She whispered. Neville groaned and opened his eyes. As he took in Luna's face, he sighed.

"Guess I fell harder than we thought, huh?" He cracked a grin before shuddering.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna asked as she sat down next to him on the cot.

"Didn't want to worry you. You have to study. Expectations are higher in Ravenclaw than in Gryffindor. I wanted you to do well." His voice was softer than a whisper and Luna had to strain her ears to hear it.

"I would have worried less if you told me where you were." Luna replied. Neville squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please speak softer than that." Luna mumbled an apology and rubbed his back until he unclenched his eyes.

"So, what happened? How did you know it was so bad?" Neville sighed.

"I had a killer headache in class two days ago. Stopped to talk with Harry and Ron. Felt sick. Then I collapsed and they helped me here where Madame Pomphrey did some tests." Luna nodded.

"And how long will you be here?"

"If I keep up my potions, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. But I have to check in at every meal and I can't do tons of work. My exams will have to be dictated." Neville smiled at the thought of getting out of some work.

"You can leave tomorrow? Even if you're still looking like this? No offense or anything but you look horrible." Luna exclaimed.

"Thanks. But yes, it was worse yesterday. I should look normal tomorrow. Potions really do help."

When Neville was released from the Hospital Wing, Luna was there to escort him to breakfast. He was right. His appearance was loads better when he was cleared to go. His eyes had his usual light and his skin was back to its usual shade, though his cheeks were a bit flushed. Neville was also much skinnier. He couldn't eat while he was there so he was a bit more gaunt than before, no matter how many nutritious potions Pomphrey gave him. This made Neville feel very self conscious. Luna insisted he looked fine and healthy. Though Neville caught her giving him worried looks a few times.

"Luna, I promise I'm fine. I may feel a bit shabby but I'm not sick any more." He reached down and brushed a piece of hair from her in front of her face.

"I know. I'm just thinking." Luna smiled up at him. Admiration clear in her eyes.

"What about?" Neville took her hand in his as they walked down the main staircase to the Great Hall.

"Sex." Neville froze. They had had that conversation before. It was very awkward for Neville.

"What about it?"

"I want to have it."

"Wait, what? Now?" Neville spluttered. As much as he loved Luna, some of the things she said completely surprised him.

"Yes. And not now, of course, you're too ill! But soon. I think I'm ready now." Neville would admit that he had been wanting to hear those words for a while. He was a guy, after all. Although, he was a bit embarrassed by the whole idea of sex. The furthest they had ever gone was letting him put his hands under her shirt while they were snogging.

"Are-are you sure? You're not just saying that to try and make me happy? You don't have to if you don't want to." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, Neville. I do think some things through. And this, well, I've thought a great deal about this." Nevilled blushed bright red.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Luna stood up on her tip toes and gave Neville a peck on the lips. Neville hummed in response.

"That's all you get for now, Mr. I Was Just in a Hospital." Luna winked and giggled as Neville sighed dejectedly.

Neville was getting ready to meet Luna in the Room of Requirement when he passed a frantic looking Harry Potter on the staircase to the dorms. Harry rushed past him with a pair of socks clutched in his hand. Neville shrugged and continued walking to his mini date with his girlfriend.

While Luna was reading, Neville was playing with her hair. All of a sudden, he felt a glowing warmth in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the Dumbledores Army galleon. Neville gasped.

"Luna. Take out your D.A. galleon and tell me what you see." Luna frowned and pulled out the galleon after rummaging in her school bag. "Read it aloud."

"Deatheaters in school. Dumbledore's out with Harry. We need your help. Meet us by the Room in two minutes. Hermione and Ron."

"Oh shit." Neville mumbled.

**A/N Woah it's me! Hi! I'm not dead! I chose to make Luna a bit more flirty I this chapter. I want her to start gaining some more confidence. Thank you for reading! A review would be really nice :)**


	44. Why can't we go together?

Luna dragged Neville out of the Room to wait for their friends. She was jumping up and down with nerves. The information passed along through the coin was not enough to satisfy her. At last, Hermione and Ron ran up to the them. Neville's eyes focused on the bundled up socks in Ron's hand. It was the same one that Harry had just fifteen minutes earlier.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" Hermione asked. Neville opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Luna.

"Nevermind that! What happened?" Luna rushed at Hermione and stopped just before she banged into her. Despite the grave situation, Neville chuckled at his girlfriend's antics.

"Harry and Dumbledore went on a secret mission outside of the school. Harry predicted that Malfoy would get Death Eaters into the school tonight. We think he's right. Harry thinks they'll go through the Room."

"So, we're keeping watch in case they actually show up?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded.

"Harry gave us Felix Felicis to split between all of us. Ginny, too." As if on cue, Ginny ran up to the group, holding her coin out.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got the message. Fill me in?" Hermione gave Ginny a brief overview on what was happening.

"Sorry I said they were already here in the message. I just needed to make sure you'd all come." Neville shrugged.

"We'd come anyway."

"Shall we take this somewhere else? If we're just standing here, they might back out." Ron suggested. The group agreed and turned to walk down one of the corridors.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Harry also gave us the Marauders Map so we could keep track of Malfoy." Hermione took out the parchment and tapped it. The map quickly opened and they spread it out on the floor between them all.

"If you see Malfoy's name, just say so." Ginny said. They all took part of the castle to look. After several minutes of silence Luna sighed.

"I don't see him anywhere." She turned to the others as they nodded.

"Wait a minute, didn't Harry mention that the Room of Requirement doesn't show up on the map?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah he did. That's brilliant, Ron! He must have already gone in!" Hermione grinned. Neville turned to Ron who was blushing a pale pink and looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"So, what next? We just go and wait for them?" asked Neville.

"Not quite. I think we should also keep an eye on Snape. Dumbledore trusts him, maybe we can tell him what's happening and he can contact the Order? Just in case? We should split up." Hermione answered.

"Okay, who with who?" Luna jumped in. The thought of splitting up didn't make her ecstatic.

"You and Hermione go to Snape's office. The rest of us to the Room?" Neville suggested. There was a round of nods before Luna huffed indignantly.

"I don't want to be separated from you." she whispered into Neville's ear. He pulled her away from the group.

"Luna. You're one of the best witches I know. You're absolutely brilliant. Nothing makes me think you aren't able to defend yourself. But I don't want to lose you. At all. Stay in the less dangerous situation. Please? For me?" Neville pleaded. Luna was not giving in.

"What about you? Why can't we go together?"

"This is Malfoy and some Deatheaters. Bellatrix will probably be with him." Luna understood now. Neville always hated Bellatrix more than anyone, more than Voldemort himself. If the chance arrived, he would take her on. Luna sighed.

"Okay, just be careful, please. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go fight some Deatheaters." Neville led her back to the group, where they were whispering minor details and spells they could use to each other.

"Okay, we're ready," Hermione uncorked the small potion and used magic to divide it into six. There wasn't much left but each person took their share.

"Good? Let's go." Hermione and Luna started going down the stairs to the dungeons, while Ron led the rest of the group to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione and Luna were anxiously waiting outside of Professor Snape's office for what seemed like ages. Ron had taken the map, so they had no clue what was happening above them. The thick walls helped in no way at all as well. Luna was silently playing with her hair when she heard the sound of shoes running towards them. She nudged Hermione and they took their wands out, holding them in a ready position. The footsteps grew louder. Professor Flitwick turned the corner and ran past them, as if he didn't even notice they were there.

"Deatheaters in the school! Oh no, oh no. Severus!" He was mumbling to himself as he ran past them and charmed the door open. Hermione gave Luna a worried look. Luna nodded in encouragement, though she was feeling uneasy as well. Professor Flitwick flew into the room and shut the door behind him. Only seconds later, Professor Snape burst out of the door. Upon seeing Luna and Hermione, he regained a calm, stoic look about him.

"Professor Flitwick seemed to have fainted from all the excitement. Will you please tend to him while I join the battle?" Luna squinted at him. Dumbledore trusted him. She nodded and pulled Hermione into the chamber. Professor Flitwick lay unconscious on the ground.

Hermione gasped and ran over to him, checking for signs of life.

"He's been Stupefied!" She exclaimed. Luna shook her head.

"That's impossible. It was only him and Snape in here. Snape wouldn't have done that unless he-" Luna broke off. "Hermione, Snape's a Deatheater."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Hermione stared at her for a moment, contemplating this new theory.

"We have to warn the others." Luna's eyes widened. The prospect of actually fighting was now in the air.

"What about him?" She asked, pointing towards the Charms Professor. Hermione conjured a patronus and sent it out the door.

"That'll alert Madame Pomfrey. Come on!" Hermione bolted out the door, Luna right behind her.

**A/N Tah-Dah! The next chapter will be the beginning of the battle, but in Neville's perspective. Then the two will merge when Hermione and Luna catch up to the others. Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love some feedback!**


	45. This is the end

Hello, my fabulous readers.

It is time for me to stop writing this fanfic. I started it 2, almost 3, years ago. I have grown tremendously as a person since then. And with that growth and change, all my interest in Loon and the Klutz has diminished. I have no more ideas and no more desire to update. I'm sure that's apparent to my readers who have stuck with me. My updates are less frequent and there's almost no substance to what is being written.

That's not to say that I will never write on this website again. But let's face it, I'm not that great of a writer anyway. The fact that I'm still receiving emails about people reading this and adding it to their favorites is astonishing. It amazes me how people are still even finding it.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. But it's time for me to leave.

Feel free to PM me with any concerns or questions, or just leave it in the reviews. If you have any ideas of your own for how the story would have ended, please PM me, I'd love to hear them.

Once again, thank you.

- Gillian (superpig909)

Have a great New Year.


End file.
